Home: The House That Jack Built
by tenner
Summary: Ten/Jack Sequel to Need: Whispers Like Prayers-Post EoT-all you need to know is CoE never happened. After Eot the TARDIS decides to take matters into her own hands. Major 10 whump. Occasional appearances by 11.
1. Chapter 1

He had seen her: Rose, in the days before he had met her as his Ninth self. He had said his goodbyes to his Children of Time, all but one, the one he most wanted to be with—his Jack. He staggered back to the TARDIS. 'Hold on, you have to hold on until you get to him!' he thought. He didn't want to go through it alone. So afraid! What if he didn't regenerate? Even if he did, he would be different, this him would be gone, and some stranger would steal away with his life, his love. He wanted nothing so much as he wanted to tell Jack goodbye as this self. He felt his hearts breaking.

He stepped into the TARDIS and set the controls, but before he could finish, it began. 'No!' his mind cried out. 'No, not yet, I want Jack! I want to be with my mate…I don't want…I don't want…'

"I don't want to go," he said.

It began. It began and the TARDIS railed, raged, exploding around him. Her Thief, her beloved Thief…regenerating with his hearts in tatters with yearning for her Fixed One, her Child of the Bad Wolf, her Thief's One, his Pole Star.

And she decreed this should not be. She was filled with the power of the vortex itself. She could do what she liked. If she must, she would accept her new Thief. She would accept him and she would love him. How could she not?

But by the Schism Itself, she would not accept her Tenth passing on without doing something for him. After his hearts had been so shattered so many times, he did not deserve to be cast aside like an empty husk.

Not this time.

* * *

><p>Jack snapped awake in a cold chill.<p>

He had been one of three people not affected when the Master had returned. His team had not been so fortunate. Taken over by the Master's plan, they had locked him in a cell. But he had been defeated; the Master. Jack, sure that the Doctor had stopped him yet again, waited to hear from his husband, and it had been days.

They had had their hands full with damage control, helping put out the word that mass hallucinations had occurred, cleaning up evidence to the contrary and whatnot. He had been busy with the business of Torchwood and with helping his team to sort themselves after they had returned to normal. Fortunately, they didn't remember much, but what they did remember had left psychological marks. They had all felt horribly guilty no matter how he tried to reassure them it had not been their doing and weren't responsible for their actions.

He tried his best to shake this feeling of wrongness, but no matter how positive he tried to be, his worry ate at him. Why had his lover not called? Where was he? Something wasn't right. He knew it in the very core of his being.

He bolted out of his bed, grabbed his phone, pressed the button to call the Doctor.

Still no answer.

Panic, so long deferred, now set in.

He sat on the edge of the bed and scrubbed at his face with his hands. Probably just the result of a bad dream he didn't remember. The Doctor was fine. He would be fine. He had to be…because Jack simply couldn't contemplate otherwise. He would try again later.

* * *

><p>Stars wheeled silently in the sky over Flat Holm where victims of the rift were hospitalized. The alien lay quietly for the most part. Occasionally he stirred or made soft, pitiful sounds. Often he stared at the ceiling as though he could see, or, more accurately, sense, what lay beyond. If he could, he didn't show it.<p>

There was something he needed desperately, but he couldn't remember what. It was right there on the tip of…what was it called? He whined in frustration, then tried to speak. If he could just hear himself say it, he would remember…wouldn't he? He struggled to speak. "Ssssszzzzzyah-kuh!" That was right, wasn't it? He couldn't be sure. Why was he here in this place? Where was The Man in the Blue Box? Why had he been brought here? His muddied mind struggled to make sense and couldn't, and he began to weep, sounding very much like a frightened toddler.

Nurses and attendants slipped quietly in and out quite often. One of them heard him and came into his room, leaning over him and stroking his head, making soft little soothing noises. It didn't help. He tried to name the thing he wanted again. "Sssssszzzzzyah-kuh!"

The woman trying to soothe him went to the door and called for the nurse. "He's awake," she said. "I think he's trying to talk."

"I'll get a doctor," replied the nurse.

He was fed, bathed, had his pyjamas changed. They brought a bedpan but he hadn't used it. Seemingly, observed the attendant, his internal workings were not the same as the others. He should have had at least to urinate by now.

"Sssszzzyaaaah-kuh," he moaned.

"It's all right, sweetie," the attendant said. She dried his tears. "We're doing everything we can."

A doctor came in and looked at his chart, a nurse at his elbow. He grunted, looking at the charts. "I think we had better call Harkness," he said.

* * *

><p>"Jack," said Martha, "You look worried. Anything we should know about?" She perched on the edge of his desk near his small piece of coral…his TARDIS scion.<p>

"I can't get through to him." Jack replied, staring into his untouched cup of coffee. There was no need to clarify 'him'. It couldn't be anyone else but the Doctor.

Gwen and Ianto stepped into his office. Jack glanced up. He didn't like the look on their faces.

"What?" Jack asked worriedly.

"The Infirmary on Hull Flat called," Gwen said. "They want you there as soon as possible. They have a new patient. But…there's been no negative rift spikes. I looked."

"How did the patient arrive?" Jack asked.

"That's just the thing," Ianto answered. "They said he was dropped off by a man in a blue police box, accompanied by a ginger girl and a man in dressed like a Roman Centurion."

Jack heaved a sigh of relief. "He's all right," he said. "He's fine…I was so worried! I have to go. Martha, you, with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hull Flat, Martha decided, was the last place she would have put an infirmary. But Jack had had his reasons for putting it here. Victims of the rift needed the quiet and solitude, and had to be protected from prying eyes.

Once inside they swiftly located the physician in charge of the mystery patient. Jack, impatient to be done with this so he could go about contacting his lover, seemed to Martha to be bristling with impatient energy. The big git really was mad about his Doctor.

"But who is he? The man in the police box…and how did he get here with it, and how did he make it just vanish?" asked the doctor.

"That's strictly need-to-know," Jack snapped. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Mostly that you would know what to do."

"Why the hell didn't you call me? I really needed to see him."

"He said we should get the patient into a bed before he woke up, something about his presence causing the patient pain," the nurse said. "How did he put it? 'If he wakes up while I'm here, in a matter of seconds we'll both be in agony.' Yes, that was it. And something about 'spacey-wacey, sciencey-wiencey.'"

"Sounds about right, then," Jack said and continued walking down the corridor as if he had this type of conversation all the time. For all the doctor and nurse knew, maybe he did. Harkness was nothing if not enigmatic.

"Here we are," said the nurse. "We have no idea who he is. Maybe you will."

Jack and Martha slipped into the room. They froze. They stared.

"What—Doctor?" Jack gasped.

It was! It was the Doctor! Jack rushed into the room. The Doctor lay in the bed, apparently unable to sit up. His arms went out in an uncoordinated effort to reach for Jack.

"Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh! Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh!" he hooted with all the enthusiasm of a child.

Jack, sitting on the side of the narrow bed, gathered the Doctor to him and the Doctor snuggled against his chest. Jack pushed him away just enough to look into his eyes. His heart broke at the blank look he found there. "Sweethearts? What happened? What's wrong?"

The Doctor patted Jack's chest. "Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh!"

"What is that?" asked the nurse. "He's been saying that since he woke up."

"Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh," the Doctor said happily, blinking and trying to snuggle into Jack's chest again. "Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh!"

"He's trying to say my name," Jack said. "Has he said anything else?"

"No. But he cries. He looks happy enough now. But who is he? What do we call him?"

"You can call him the Doctor," Jack said, stroking his love's head.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Funny, that's what the man that brought him said."

"What?" Martha practically barked. "There can't be two of them!"

"This is the Doctor we're talking about, Nightingale," Jack said. "Anything is possible." He turned back to the doctor and the nurse. "The man in the police box," he said. "Tell me exactly what he said."

"He said to tell you to take care of him. That you would know what to do with him. And he said, 'Tell Jack that she did it.' Whatever that means."

"Describe him," Jack almost snapped.

"Not quite as tall as this one, green eyes, quite remarkable green eyes in fact, dark hair in a kind of…floppy mop. Tweed jacket, bow tie. Quirky fellow."

"Oh, Jack," Martha whispered, her hand going to her mouth.

"I know," Jack said. "He's regenerated. And something went wrong. It…split him. Into two Doctors. And apparently they can't bear being around each other." He pulled his Doctor tight against him. "Oh, sweethearts…please forgive me, but I can't be sorry!"

Martha placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder. "Give us a moment, yeah?"

The nurse and doctor slipped out into the corridor and shut the door behind them. "Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh!" She heard the Doctor's voice muffled against Jack's chest as his husband gently held him, his head resting lightly on top of the Doctor's head. "Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh!"

Martha went to Jack and gingerly laid a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?"

"Oh, Martha." He rocked the Doctor gently. "What's wrong with him?"

"From the sound of things," she said, perusing his charts, "I don't think they've had the time or even the equipment to do many tests. Do you think we could get him back to the Hub? I'll see what I can find out, and then we'll figure out what…" She trailed off as Jack suddenly sobbed. Martha looped her arms around the both of them. The three of them had been through so much together. They had walked through flames and they had survived, though not without scars. And now this? Just when Jack and the Doctor had finally found solace in each other, this? It was so unfair. She kissed the top of Jack's head. "I'll step outside and talk with his physician," she murmured. "I want you to try to be calm. I think it's upsetting him."

Jack pulled away from the Doctor. It was true. His lower lip trembled. "Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh! Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh? Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh!" Tears swam in those beloved eyes. He looked so much like a frightened child that it broke both their hearts.

"Oh, sweethearts, don't…it's all right, your Jack is here and we're going to take you home, I promise!" Jack kissed his cheek, running his fingers through his wild hair. "Jack is here, sweethearts, your Jack is here. Don't you think for a second that we won't take care of you." He looked over his shoulder at Martha. "Is he brain-damaged, do you think?"

"I really don't know," Martha said. "But we have all his medical information back at the Hub, remember? We'll sort this, Jack. And whatever is wrong with him, we'll give him the best care and all the love we can. You just try to keep him calm and get him ready for the trip home, yeah? I'll see if I can't get him a dressing gown and a blanket after I talk to the staff, okay?"

"Yeah," Jack said, his voice husky and tremulous with emotion. He gathered his love close once again, rocking him gently, as much to comfort himself as his mate. "My sweethearts," he said softly. "Your Jack has you. And no matter what, I'm going to take care of you. Just you wait. We'll get you well. Your Jack will fix this." He kissed the Doctor's head.

"Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh!"

"That's right, sweethearts. Jack. Your Jack."

"Sssssszzzzzyack-kuh," said the Doctor again, following it with a soft, contented sound.

Martha couldn't help thinking it sounded like the Doctor, even in this damaged state, was trying to comfort Jack. She blinked back tears and stepped outside to gather as much info as she could, leaving the pair to find whatever comfort they could in each other.

Shortly after, wrapped in a blanket and bundled into Jack's arms, the Doctor, carried like a child by his husband, whined as they got into the boat. As it took off Jack had to calm his terrified mate who sat shivering in his lap, face buried once again in Jack's chest as though trying to burrow into him. Jack rubbed his back and murmured soft little nonsense sounds into his hair. Once ashore and with the Doctor and Jack now in the back seat of the SUV, Martha drove them back to the Hub, doing her best not to cry. It would only upset both men. She was a doctor. She had to be strong for them, now. But it was so hard. Because the universe, it seemed, just loved picking on the Doctor…and on Jack as well.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time since…when? He wasn't sure. He didn't know how long it had been. A while, but not…what was the word? He couldn't remember. He knew he should, and somehow that made him sad. At any rate, for the first time in, well, a time, he wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid because his One had him. He wasn't sure why this man was his One, or what that meant, and that made him quite sad indeed, but he knew he didn't have to be afraid while his One had him. Jack. Jack was his name. Yes, his Jack.

"Ssszzzyah-kuh," Why did his tongue not make the sound he had in his head? He wanted to put his arms around Jack's…neck? Yes, that was it. But the words couldn't reach his tongue somehow, and his arms didn't seem to care what he wanted. He tried again. "Ssszzzyah-kuh."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"That's right, Jack has you," Jack said. Jack kissed his cheeks. "Martha! He smiled! He smiled at me."

Martha parked, pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to look back at her friends. "That's good, yeah," she said. "That's an emotional response to you, not a reaction to something that frightens him. I think he knows who you are. Doctor? Do you know who I am?"

His eyes flicked in her direction and he seemed to be studying her. She could almost see the gears turning in his head and a light in his eyes, but it soon flickered and faded, and he turned his gaze back to Jack. Her feelings were a mix of hope and heartbreak. On the one hand, she had hoped he would attempt her name, and he hadn't. On the other hand, there had been that little flash, as if he had been grasping for something in his mind, but simply didn't have the ability to hold on to the memory long enough to access it. She stifled a sigh and forced a smile for the Doctor's benefit. She reached into the back seat and patted his hand. "Don't you worry, we're going to take care of you."

His hand went out awkwardly, fingers opening and closing clumsily. She slipped her fingers into his hand and he grasped them, looking into her eyes again. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but only managed a wordless garbling.

"I think he's trying to figure out how to say more words," Jack said. "Looks like he wants to say your name. Sweethearts, can you say 'Martha'?"

He scrunched up his face with effort. After a few soft, frustrated sounds, he managed a "Muh."

"Good enough for now," Martha said.

Jack couldn't help noticing the hopeful look on Martha's face. "Think he's going to be all right?"

"Well, let's get him in the Hub and settled in. I'll get his medical notes and start testing. But I feel hopeful, Jack. He is trying to communicate. But let's not rush things, yeah? We'll see."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

They entered by way of the lift—much easier that way with Jack's arms full of his charge. Ianto and Gwen stood at their workstations and glanced up as the lift lowered to eye level, both doing a bit of a double-take.

"Is that—Jack, is that the Doctor?" Ianto said, brows knitted with concern.

"Yes," Martha answered for Jack. "Try to stay calm. He's not himself. You'll frighten him."

"But what's wrong with him?"

"We're not sure yet," Jack said calmly, though it was clear it took some effort. "Regeneration went wrong. We're pretty sure it split him. There's a another Doctor out there. He dropped ours off at Hull Flat. Like…like a bag of rubbish."

"Jack—" Martha started.

"No, Martha." Jack replied quietly

The three team members knew that controlled tone all to well. It meant one thing only: _leave it._

"Ianto, Martha, help me get him settled. We'll put him on the sofa for now. I want pillows and blankets. Ianto, after we get him on the sofa I want to you to order cots. One for my office, one for the conference room, one near the workstations. He's not to be left alone. Someone put on some tea. That's helped him more than once." He strode to the nearest sofa and sat, settling the Doctor in his lap. Ianto and Gwen watched as Jack carefully supported the Doctor's head. Apparently the alien couldn't even hold his head up. "We're home, sweethearts," he said gently, and then looked back up at his team. "Well? Pillows, blankets, tea! Let's move, shall we?"

They scattered like a flock of startled birds. Best to just humor him when he used that tone.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Tetchy, isn't he?" Gwen muttered to Martha.

"Do you blame him?"

"I suppose not." She slipped a clean pillowcase on a second pillow as Martha pulled a fluffy blanket out of a cupboard. "Rhys isn't going to be too happy about this. He really does like the Doctor quite a lot."

"Try to be patient with Jack. He's pretty angry right now. We don't know what's happened or why the new Doctor dropped our Doctor off the way he did. We do know that they can't bear being around each other. But I think Jack is transferring his anger right now. He's very upset. We all are. But if that was us out there with our sweethearts looking awfully like they could be brain damaged…"

"Oh, believe me, if that was Rhys out there like that I'd be ready for a straight-jacket. I don't blame him for being stroppy a bit. But don't think for a second I won't be shifting my arse out of his way when he's in a mood like that."

"Jack has been through a lot with the Doctor. In fact, the three of us went through living hell for a year. Has Jack ever talked about it?"

"It took a long while, but he finally did." They took their bundles of blankets and pillows and walked back towards the sofa.

"Has he ever talked about the things the Master did to him and the Doctor?"

"Only that he died a lot, and that the Master aged the Doctor and abused him."

As they neared the sofa, they saw Jack raise a finger to his lips. "He's sleeping," he whispered.

"I think he was just resting," Martha said. "He opened his eyes just now and looked at me and smiled. Now he's closed his eyes again and snuggled into you."

"Hold on a tick!" Gwen said. "Is that—is he _purring?"_

Jack smiled softly and gazed at the Doctor's face, tracing a line from cheek to chin with a finger, grinning when the Doctor smiled. "Yeah, he does that when he's feeling particularly content."

"Well, I've never heard him do it," Martha said, doing her best to suppress a giggle and failing.

"Yeah," Jack said, still grinning. "That's because he knew most people would do what you're doing now: laugh. He only did it when, well, after."

"After what?" Gwen asked. "Oh! You mean after. I see."

"And I never let on I noticed." Jack continued, still smiling, running his fingers through the Doctor's hair from temple to just behind the ear. When Jack softly stroked behind the Doctor's ear, the purring grew louder. "I've been in his mind. He doesn't like us thinking he's really weird. He wants to fit in. He regenerated into a family unit, you know. I think he imprinted on them. Like a baby bird. So he wants desperately to fit in, and I think it's why he's always been so affectionate as well."

"Well, I think it's sweet," Martha said. "I don't know why he hid it from us, it isn't like any of us haven't been around aliens before. Still, I guess it's as you say. He wants to fit in. That would certainly explain his obsession with earth popular culture."

"Let's fix him up on the sofa, shall we?" Gwen said. "Two pillows enough?"

"Yeah," Jack said, struggling to his feet, the Doctor in his arms. "He's lost a lot of weight, but you'd be surprised how heavy he is as a dead weight."

Martha and Gwen placed pillows and spread blankets. Jack laid him down on the sofa, careful to support his head, then tucked him in. He squatted by the sofa and took the Doctor's hand. The Doctor looked at him almost accusingly.

"I think he wants you to keep holding him," Martha said.

"Ssszzzyack!" expelled the Doctor. He had managed a rather assertive tone.

"Did you hear that?" Martha said. "He's speaking a bit more clearly now."

"Yeah, I did," Jack agreed. "That was good, sweethearts, you did much better that time. Can you say 'Jack' for me?"

"Ssszzzyack. Ssszzz..Juh. Jack?"

Jack kissed his cheek, laughing. "That's it, you did it! You said my name."

He looked at Martha. "Muh..Mahhhhr-tah!"

Martha clapped her hand to her mouth. "Yes! Almost got it, didn't you?"

"Mahhhr-thuh! Martha. Martha. _Martha!"_

Ianto arrived with a cup of tea he had cooled quite bit, unsure if the Doctor could handle a beverage that was much more than room temperature. The Doctor looked at him. "Eeyore!" he said.

That drew a laugh from all of them, and the Doctor looked at each one as if assessing their intent, a confused look on his face before beginning to laugh, himself.

Ianto grinned, seemingly pleased just that the Doctor had attempted his name. "That's just fine," he said to the Doctor, a reassuring tone to his voice. "I'm guessing my name is a bit of a problem for him just yet. He can call me Eeyore if he wants." He handed the cooled cup of tea to Jack. He offered a straw. "Thought you might need this."

Jack took both items. "And not just a straw, a bendy one," Jack said. "Ianto Jones, you are indispensable."

Jack offered the cup of tea with the straw to the Doctor, guiding it to his lover's mouth. The Doctor made good use of it, practically draining the cup. After several gulps, he gasped for breath and went for more tea, this time draining the cup. He looked imploringly at Ianto. "Eeyore," he whined. Quite obviously he wanted more tea.

Ianto held his hand out, smiling gently at the Doctor. Jack handed the cup to Ianto. "Thanks, Yan," he said gratefully.

"Jack!" the Doctor said. He sounded a bit distressed.

Jack turned to see what was wrong. The Doctor was clutching clumsily at his own crotch and jiggling his legs. "Uh-oh," Jack said. "I've been a dad, I know what that means. Do you need a wee, sweethearts?"

"Jack," he replied through clenched teeth.

"I'll get something," Martha said. "According to his notes there won't be much urine, a Foley basin should do." She rushed to the lab.

Jack peeled back the blankets. Gwen helped sit the Doctor up and supported his head while Jack loosened his pajama bottoms. By the time he was done, Martha had returned. "Soon as were done," she said, handing the little basin to Jack and taking over for Gwen, "I'll order some supplies. He needs a urinal for sure, and he's going to need more straws. A nightshirt would be better for him, I think, if not a gown."

Gwen let Martha hold the Doctor up while Jack helped him to use the basin, turning her back. She wasn't sure it mattered to the Doctor, but better to err on the side of caution than risk humiliating him.

"Careful with that," Martha said. "Come and hold him up when he's done, I want to analyze that urine."

They heard the Doctor give a relieved "Aaahhh!"

"Well, someone has been holding it a while," Jack said. He carefully put the basin down and tucked the Doctor back into his bottoms, then took over for Martha, easing the Doctor onto his back and again tucking him in.

Ianto returned with a second cup of tea. "Is he hungry, do you think?"

"I'm not sure he can handle solid food," Jack answered.

"I'll pick up some bananas and some of those health shakes. We can mash the bananas. The cots are on their way. And I ordered extra sheets and blankets." Ianto said. "What about sleeping arrangements?"

"Jeeze, didn't think about that," Jack replied in an exasperated tone, obviously berating himself.

"I thought of it for you," Ianto said. "We'll have to rearrange your office, but I think we can squeeze a double bed in there. Already ordered one, in fact."

"Bless you," Jack said. "No way I can let him sleep alone, and in his condition I'd have trouble getting him down into my quarters. Thanks, guys. You've all been brilliant."

"We know," Ianto grinned.

Jack was just about to help the Doctor with his tea when his phone rang. Gwen perched on the edge of the sofa to take over with helping the Doctor with his drink while Jack answered his phone.

"Yeah, who is it?" he snapped.

"Hallo," said a strange voice. "You don't sound happy. I like happy Jack. May I please talk to him?"

"Who the hell is this?" Jack practically growled.

"It's me, Jack! Brand new me. How is last me? Knew you would go and get him!"

"Doctor?"

"The one, the only and the original. No, scratch that. Such a shame. It's a great line. Still! Can't use it any more, can I? Not now there's another me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell are you?" Jack growled.

"I'm on the dark side of the moon."

"We need to talk. Face to face."

"Yes, we do, in fact, I've got some things you need for Other Me."

"Don't talk about him like that."

"What should I call him, then? I'm the Doctor, Jack. You'd best get used to it."

This gave Jack pause. What _would_ they call him? "Alright, for the sake of argument, we'll call him Doc. What _happened?"_

"The TARDIS happened. She was angry, Jack. So very, very angry. She was quite fond of him. Well, she's fond of all of me, but she really did like him quite a lot." The Doctor said somberly. Then, mercurial as ever, he said cheerily, "And you! You happened, Jack. You became a fixed point through her. At first, you frightened her, but then you helped put her right after the Master. She hasn't forgotten that. Now she thinks of you as her child. She hated what I went through as my last self, everything I—he lost and everything he endured. She felt it unfair that he should go without some repayment from the universe. Especially since we formed a pair-bond. She felt it wrong for him—and you, to lose that so soon after only just bonding. She just wanted him and her child to be happy together."

"So what did she do? Split you?"

"Kind of sort of in a way. But not really. It's like she had twins."

"She had twins?"

"No, she didn't have twins, but just think of it that way."

"But the staff on Hull Flat said you had green eyes and that you're not as tall."

"Not all twins are identical, Jack, you know that. I've heard stories about you and twins!"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. If there had been any doubt this man was the Doctor, those doubts were now put to rest. Only the Doctor could discombobulate him like this…

"But what happened to him? He can barely talk! He can't even hold his head up. He barely managed to communicate that he needed to take a piss, and he couldn't even use words to do it."

"I don't know, Jack. This has never happened before in all the history of my people. You're in uncharted waters. Scratch that. _We_ are in uncharted waters. But you said 'barely talk'. Which means he's talking. Which is more than we ever managed to get out of him. And he even let you know he needed a toilet?"

"Yeah."

"Which means being out of the TARDIS and away from me has helped him, then."

"But how do we help him? Will he ever be himself again?"

"I don't know. I really do not know. But I do know one thing."

"What?"

"He needs you. And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me ask you this: do you feel even a trace of the bond with me?"

Jack fell silent for a few heartbeats. "No," he answered.

"Neither do I." This shot through with sadness, even regret. "I'm sorry. Truly I am. You do know, of course, that I remember everything. And…Jack, it was wonderful. So, so wonderful. And now, it's gone."

"The bond is still there, you know. Just not with you." Jack knew his voice had a cruel edge to it, but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. "Why did you just drop him off the way you did? You could have come by the Hub and told me face to face."

"And can I do that now? If I stay outside it shouldn't effect either of us, but I will have to stay in the TARDIS. If we get near each other, it hurts. We had to keep him sedated until I could get him some place safe."

"So come on, then. You got an anchor chained around your ankle or something?"

"I'll be there in a tick," the Doctor replied.

"I'll be waiting outside." Jack put his phone back in his pocket and turned to his team. "Keep an eye on him, will you? Do _not _leave him unattended under any circumstances." He bent and kissed his Doctor on the cheek. "You just rest, sweethearts. Jack will be back very soon."

He strode to the lift, feeling his heart crack when he heard his love call after him.

"Jack!" his Doctor sounded pitifully distressed.

He paused, dying to turn around, took a deep breath, then went forward to meet the new Doctor.

The skies over Cardiff were gray. Rain threatened, but Jack couldn't bring himself to give a damn. He stood, hands clenched into fists in his greatcoat pockets. In a matter of minutes, the TARDIS materialized. The door opened. He stepped inside. Looked around.

"It's different," he said.

"New Doctor, new TARDIS." The Doctor stepped forward, grasped Jack by the shoulders and kissed the air on either side of his face.

"Um…okay?" How weird _was_ this new Doctor? "Why is it different?"

"She changed. To suit my tastes."

"All your taste is in your mouth. I don't like it. I liked the coral. What is this? Contemporary Steampunk?" He took in the appearance of this new Doctor. Just as he'd been described. Mop of dark hair, green eyes, not quite as tall as _his _Doctor.

"I have a new sonic screwdriver, too!" He whipped out the new sonic to show it off. "Mine is bigger."

"Compensating for something, are you? My God, you look young."

"Thanks," the new Doctor grinned. Apparently he had utterly missed Jack's rather pointed jab.

"Don't let it go to your head. My Doctor is prettier. And what the fuck are you wearing? A bow tie? And a fucking fez?"

"Told you," Jack heard a female voice. A tall, leggy redhead stepped forward. "Lose. The. Bow. Tie."

"Bow ties are cool," the Doctor said.

The redhead stepped forward and offered her hand. Instead of shaking it, Jack brushed his lips just over her hand in a gentlemanly manner. "And who are _you?"_

"Amy," the girl replied. "Amy Pond."

Someone cleared a throat. A slender, dark-haired young man stepped forward. "I'm Rory," He said. "Rory Williams."

"You sure are," Jack said and winked at both of them. Rory gaped, blushed, cleared his throat again. "I'm…Amy's husband," he said almost defensively.

"Don't leave her lying around," Jack advised. "Someone will find her."

Rory glared. Amy giggled. "The Doctor never let on how handsome you are," she said.

Rory glared some more.

"You two," the new Doctor said. "Could you go and get…his…things? Med bay. In a trunk."

Jack waited until they were out of the console room. "I'm pretty pissed off with you, you know." Jack said.

"Couldn't be helped," replied the new Doctor. "You know the drill. Had to do a bit of business with Winston."

"Who the hell is Winston?"

"Churchill. There were Daleks."

"There were Daleks?"

"For goodness sake, Jack, pay attention!"

"Daleks. And Winston Churchill. All right. Still, you could have stopped by. You could have left him with me instead of just dumping him with a bunch of strangers."

Amy and Rory returned carrying a trunk between them and set it down near Jack. They glanced at each other, concern on their faces. Apparently, Jack sounded as angry as he felt.

"There are more important things in the universe than your boyfriend, Jack. You know. Busy life. Things to do, cracks to close."

"You idiot," Jack heard Amy mutter. Just before his fist connected with the new Doctor's chin.

"Don't you _ever _say that to me again," Jack growled. "Nothing is more important than him. You got that? _Nothing!"_

Rory gave the new Doctor a hand up. He looked at Jack. "He did the same thing with me," he said sympathetically. "I punched him, too."

The new Doctor rubbed his chin. "Well, yes, and you both passed the test," he said. "That's the Jack Harkness I know and love. Loyal beyond all reason."

"You were testing me?"

"Of course! Jack, he's very important, you know. Never been another like him! Not even the meta-crises me! I had to know you were still up for it. People change, you know, and I don't have a bond with you anymore."

Jack hadn't a clue how to react to that. He settled for a shrug and a "What now?"

"Now you take care of him. Sounds like being with you is having a healing effect. I did hope it would. I'll call or drop by from time to time, but you know, of course, we can never spend much time together. It's too dangerous. Could cause a paradox. You have to keep in touch, let me know how he's doing. If he doesn't recover I'll have to see what I can do. He must still have at least some memories. With any luck he'll have more. And if he can remember, he can come back to himself."

"So this is it? This is all? Can't you do more?

"No, I can't." The new Doctor gave Jack a sad little smile. "But you can. I'm almost positive."

"Fine. I'll be in touch," Jack said tersely. He picked up the trunk.

"Oh, and Jack?"

"What?"

"Still got that TARDIS scion on your desk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sexy says it's lonely. You should hold it more. And you should let him hold it as well."

"You call her Sexy?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I always called her that when I was talking to her."

The new Doctor gave him another sad smile. "Where do you think I got it from?"

Jack looked at him for the space of a handful of heartbeats. This may not be his Doctor, but he was _the _Doctor. And it had always been hard for Jack to stay angry with him, no matter the version, it seemed.

"One more thing," the new Doctor said. "In the trunk you'll find his sonic. It's new, but the same as the old one. Let him hold it."

"I will. I'll take good care of him. And I'll fix this. I don't know how, but I have to."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"He loves you still, you know."

"I know," Jack said, his voice sad in his own ears.

"And Jack?"

"What?"

"Does it need sayng?"

"No. No, it doesn't. Only…sorry, Doctor. But you aren't him. See ya around," Jack said, nodding at the new Doctor and his companions. He turned on his heel and walked back to the Hub. Behind him, he heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. He could have sworn the sound had a mournful tone to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Even from this far up, Jack could hear him the instant the lift lowered him into the Hub. "Jack, Eeyore! Jack, Jack, _Jack!_" The Doctor was upset. Very upset.

"He's coming back, I promise, Doctor, Jack is coming back," Ianto said soothingly.

As soon as the lift lowered him enough to allow him to jump down, Jack carried the trunk swiftly in order to calm his mate. "Someone is having a bit of a tantrum," he observed.

"_Jack!" _This time joyously. Then, a bit impatiently, "Jack!"

"Thank goodness," Gwen sighed with relief. "He's been raising hell for you ever since you left!"

Jack placed the trunk on the floor and knelt beside the sofa after dropping a kiss on the Doctor's cheek. "There, now, see? I told you I'd be back," he said, smiling reassuringly.

The Doctor reached for him, eyes wide in his tear-stained face. As if he had no choice in the matter—and really, when it came right down to it, he hardly did have a choice, Jack being always ruled by his heart where the Doctor was concerned—he maneuvered himself onto the sofa and pulled his distressed lover into his lap. The Doctor snuggled into him and with a great deal of effort, after a couple of tries, he managed to get his arms around Jack's neck and hugged him tightly. It nearly choked him, yet still Jack couldn't help smiling. "Look at you, you did it! Is the tea helping you, sweethearts?"

The Doctor made his happy little humming sound as a reply.

"He wouldn't drink his second cup after you left," Ianto said. "I'll get him a fresh one. Stone cold, now."

"Thanks," Jack said, glancing at Ianto. That's when he saw the red mark accompanied by a small scratch on Ianto's cheek. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, really. He was flailing about. It was an accident."

Jack drew away from the Doctor. "Did you hit Ianto?" he asked.

The Doctor returned his gaze, a pained expression on his face. His eyes dropped and his lower lip trembled.

"You did, didn't you? That was bad. Jack doesn't like you hitting. I'm very cross with you!"

Ianto stared, jaw slack. "He's responding," he noted. "Jack, really, it was nothing."

"No, Ianto, it was wrong. And he knows it. That was very bad, sweethearts. Don't you hit anyone ever again! If you do, I will be very, very angry with you."

The Doctor looked at Ianto from beneath his lashes. Once more, tears threatened. He reached out towards Ianto. "Eeyore," he whimpered.

Ianto put down the cup of cold tea and went to him. He wiped away a single tear. "You won't hit Eeyore again, will you?"

The Doctor clutched at Ianto's jacket and tugged. Ianto stooped and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Eeyore," the Doctor said again.

"See?" Ianto said to Jack. "He's saying sorry. Aren't you, Doctor? Eeyore will get your tea for you, and then Jack can tell us what he did while he was gone."

The Doctor smiled at Ianto. "Tea! Eeyore, tea," he said and gave a little laugh.

"Ha!" Jack's voice rang with joy. "Listen to you! You're going to get better very soon, I just know it!"

"Soon he'll be able to manage my name. Not that I mind, really. It's…" Ianto chuckled, and then suddenly grew sober. "Oh, God," he said. "That's the kind of nickname that sticks, isn't it?"

Jack couldn't help laughing. "I'm afraid you're right…Eeyore."

"Fuck," Ianto muttered. He went to the kitchen to make a fresh cup of tea for the Doctor.

"Where's Martha?" Jack asked Gwen.

"Reading the Doctor's notes, analyzing his urine; she managed to get a little blood from him without upsetting him too much."

"Listen, with the Doctor being in the shape he's in we're going to need a little help. What's Rhys doing these days?"

"Mostly looking at houses. We're ready to get a place of our own."

"Not working?"

"He's between jobs. You know how the economy's been."

"Think he'd like to earn a fat little paycheck here helping out? Eventually our team is going to have to go out on a job. I need someone I can trust to look after him, you know. I can't hire just anyone. I need to know whoever is doing it cares about him, and Rhys fits the bill better than anyone else I can think of."

"I'll have a word with him about it. I'm really not looking forward to telling him something's wrong with his favorite alien."

The Doctor patted Jack's chest. "Jack!" He looked from Jack to Gwen, squinting his eyes at her. "Pen-guin. Penguin. Anwen." He growled softly in frustration. "Gwen! _Gwen!"_

Gwen clapped her hands over her grin. "Oh! He managed to say my name!"

Jack laughed again. "Time Lords!" he said delightedly, "Always full of surprises. But I gotta say I was hoping he'd stick with Penguin. Kinda cute."

Gwen's brows were drawn. "That second name," she said. "I rather like that. It would be a good name for a little girl. Anwen. Yeah, I like that. I'll put it in my list. For when Rhys and I finally manage to have a baby."

"Jack," the Doctor said, patting his chest again. He was smiling mischievously. He looked at Gwen. "Penguin." Child-like laughter bubbled forth.

"Now he's trying to make us laugh," Jack said, eyebrows raised in happy surprise. And it was working. When Ianto came back with the Doctor's tea he found Jack, Gwen and the Doctor laughing together.

"What's funny?" Ianto asked.

"You aren't the only one he's nicknamed," Jack said. "Eeyore, meet Penguin."

"Eeyore! Tea!" the Doctor chirped.

Ianto handed Jack the tea, again with a straw. He offered it to the Doctor, who took a long drink, gulped, finishing with a satisfied "Aaaah!" He looked hard at Ianto. "Ianto," he said quite seriously.

"You got my name right!" Ianto said, smiling broadly.

Again, the mischievous grin. "Eeyore," replied the Doctor.

"Yep," Jack said with a grin. "That's gonna stick."

"So tell us what happened," Gwen said. "What happened between you and this new Doctor?"

"Just so I don't have to repeat it, let's wait for Martha." Jack said. "First I want to see what's in this trunk." He helped the Doctor while he finished his tea and then settled him back on his pillows. He knelt by the trunk, flipped the latches and opened it.

"Let's see. Ah, here it is! His sonic screwdriver!" He picked it up and pressed it into the Doctor's hand. "He said you should hold it," Jack told the Doctor. The Doctor grinned like a child with a new toy, eyes wide and a broad grin on his face. "That's right, sweethearts. It's yours. What else is in here? Brown suits, blue suits, his coat…he loves this coat. Janis Joplin gave it to him."

"Really?" Gwen said.

"Yep. Few pairs of converse…socks, pants…wait. What's this?" Jack picked up what appeared to be an odd-looking gun. "My squareness gun! I'll be damned. Wonder why he put this in there?" There was a tag tied to it. Jack read it aloud. "Use this. You'll know when and why. Love, the Doctor. Hmm." He set it aside. He reached into the trunk. From Gwen's and Ianto's point of view it seemed he had thrust his arm through the bottom of the trunk clear into the floor.

"Jack, what the hell?" Gwen gasped.

"It's from the TARDIS!" he said. "Bigger on the inside. Jeez, it's going to take a while to go through all this stuff. Good thing we have the trunk, otherwise I don't know what we'd do with all of this. What's this? A Helmic regulator? A Briode nebulizer? What else? A gravatic anomalizer, vector tracker, dimensional stabilizer…all TARDIS parts. Why would he put these in here? Gonna take a while to go through all this. What's this? He picked up an item. It appeared to be a toy rocket. Scratched into the side of it were Gallifeyan symbols. "No way of knowing, but I'm willing to bet this is the name he went by when he was little."

"You know his name?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. But Gallifreyans called their children by another name, not their true name, which is secret and sacred. He was called Theta Sigma as a child." He handed the little rocket to the Doctor, who grasped it in still-clumsy fingers and hugged it to he chest. "You remember that, don't you?" Jack asked him. "That's why he put it in there. To help you remember."

"Mine, Jack," replied the Doctor, smiling.

"That's right! Another word. You can say 'mine'!"

The Doctor reached a hand out to Jack, obviously wanting him to come closer. Jack put everything but the sonic and the little toy rocket back in the trunk and went to him. "What is it, sweethearts? What do you want?"

"Mine," replied the Doctor, again patting Jack's chest. "My Jack!"


	6. Chapter 6

The hour was late. Gwen had gone home to talk to Rhys, Martha was still sat with her nose buried in the Doctor's medical notes after taking a break to hear Jack's story of his encounter with the new Doctor, the cots, beds and medical supplies had been delivered. Jack and Ianto had rearranged his office to accommodate a double bed, the trunk full of the Doctor's things and TARDIS parts shoved under it. The room was now uncomfortably stuffed.

"Martha, break time," Jack said. "Go. Go home. You and Ianto go have a nice hot meal. Go and relax, fresh start tomorrow. Go and have a life for a few hours. Go."

"But—"

"No," Jack shook his head. "You need to clear your head. You'll be all the more a help tomorrow for it."

She sighed. She knew he was right, of course. "You going to be okay here on your own with him?"

"We'll be just fine," he assured her. "If I need help I'll give a yell, trust me. I think he's getting awfully tired judging by how much he's yawning. I'm going to feed him and then take him to bed. I think maybe he's a lot like a little kid, needs more to eat and more rest than usual."

"Bananas again? What's this, six? Since lunchtime?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "We'll get some other stuff tomorrow. Bananas will do for tonight."

"Lord knows he does love them!" She gathered her things and turned off her computer. "I'll bring our blender tomorrow. Maybe we can get some porridge in him. A more balanced diet."

"Stop worrying! You can worry when you're working. You and Yan should have a life, just like Gwen and Rhys."

She stopped to stoop beside the sofa where the Doctor lay tucked cozily in on his fluffy pillows. She took his hand and looked into those wide brown eyes. She gently laid a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb. He leaned in to her touch.

"Martha," he said, giving her an affectionate smile. "My Martha."

"Of course I am," she said, smiling in return. "Oh, Jack, he's purring for me!"

"I know," Jack said softly. "We were our own little team, once upon a time. Some part of him knows that…Martha Jones, the girl who walked the earth, savior of the universe."

"Do you really think so? That some part of him remembers?"

"Martha, I'm still his bond-mate. The bond is still there. It's frayed and weak, but it will be just as strong again. Maybe stronger. That's not just something I want to believe, you know. I feel the connection between us with my every waking thought. Sometimes it's even stronger in my dreams. Now, I know how sweet it is that he's purring for you, but he won't just stop because you went home. He'll be here tomorrow. It isn't like he can just run off, you know."

Ianto strolled closer carrying Martha's coat. "Just listen to him," Ianto said. "He's not so far gone he doesn't know what a wonderful woman you are, babe."

The Doctor smiled at Ianto. "My Martha. My Eeyore. My Jack!"

"That's just right," Martha said. She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Doctor. We'll be back tomorrow. See you," she added, nodding at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said, picking up a bowl full of mashed bananas he had sat on a nearby table. "Take it easy. Rest up. And…thanks. For everything. From him, too. I think that's what he was trying to say just now."

"Yeah, I think you're probably right. Goodnight, Jack, goodnight, Doctor." He gave the Doctor a wink. "Our Doctor."

Jack watched them leave. He turned and looked at his mate. "You just keep stealing everyone's heart, don't you?" He chuckled, sitting perched on the edge of the sofa. "Let's get this nice mashed banana in you. Want to try to feed yourself?" He pressed the spoon into the Doctor's hand. The Doctor scrunched his face up in concentration, took the spoon. More or less, he stabbed the mashed banana with it, and then struggled to get the spoon into his mouth. He missed, smearing mashed banana along his cheek and down to his chin.

Looking at Jack with a pleading yet accusatory expression, he said "Jack," in a somewhat reproachful tone.

Jack took the spoon and cleaned his face with a napkin. "You sure can say a lot just by saying my name different ways," he said. "I'll feed you. We can work on you feeding yourself again tomorrow."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

He kept trying very hard to connect the ideas in his mind to words, to things, to actions; he somehow knew he was getting it wrong most of the time, when he could even do or say anything at all. He wasn't sure how he knew almost everything was wrong, but he did. Some things seemed better, though. He could ask for tea now, and that had made him a bit happy. He knew now how to say his One's name, which had made him quite happy, and he even had managed some of his friends names as well. He knew now when he got their names wrong and that he could make them smile by calling them something else. He knew how to say that Jack was his, but he still wasn't sure exactly what that meant and he knew he should. Knowing this made him feel terribly ashamed, as if he had disappointed everyone, but most especially Jack. What he wanted was Jack's smiles, because it felt good when Jack smiled for him. The stuff Jack put in his mouth was very good. He quite liked it and somehow knew he always had, but he couldn't find the name for it. He had wanted terribly to feed himself, but his hands simply didn't want to do what he wanted them to do, although he was getting a bit better at it.

Jack talked to him as he put the good stuff in his mouth. Some of it he understood, some not. He knew when Jack said 'sweethearts' that this was a thing Jack liked to call him, and that it was a word for him alone, and that made him very happy, but most of what Jack said he found quite confusing.

Jack was gentle and patient with him and knew what he was doing. Everyone had been nice to him, though he didn't really know exactly how he knew that. But he could sense anxiousness in all of them but his Jack. His Jack felt certain and solid, like he had always been there and always would be there.

He liked Jack's voice. It was just like how Jack felt: certain, dependable…solid, solid and, yes, always. Even when he wasn't sure what Jack was saying his voice had something special about it. When Jack talked to him, he could hear something in his voice that said to him 'you will be fine because I won't let you not be fine'. Sometimes when Jack talked to others his voice sounded like 'you will listen and you will do as I say'. When Jack had scolded him for hitting Ianto his voice had said that to him as well, but it had also said 'I'm very disappointed in you'. He didn't like making Jack feel like that. And Ianto hadn't been angry when he had hit him at all, and when Jack scolded him he had looked at Ianto and knew Jack was right. It had been wrong and bad to hit his friend. He wouldn't do that again.

Jack was scraping the bottom of the…bowl? Yes, bowl, with the thing he used when he put the good stuff into his mouth. Jack showed him the empty bowl.

"All gone," Jack said. Jack took something out of his pocket and gently cleaned his face. He walked away and put the bowl somewhere. Then Jack came back and took away the thing that covered him and picked him up. "Bedtime, sport," he said.

He didn't know what a 'sport' was, but somehow when Jack said it he thought it might be something Jack felt was nice. He wondered what a bedtime was. Something good to eat or drink? He was carried across the room, and then they went up and into another place he knew he should know, but couldn't remember. He could almost remember it, but then the memory ran away again. Jack laid him down and covered him up again. The thing Jack had put him down on was very comfy, much more so than the other thing he had been on.

Then Jack started taking things off. He smiled. Jack was pretty when he took things off. Well, he was always pretty but when he had all his things off, he was even prettier. He thought Jack might do something else the way he had been doing all day, only without anything on his body. But Jack lay down beside him this time, and covered himself. Jack pulled him close in his warm arms and laid his head on top of Jack's own body. He heard a 'lub-dub, lub-dub' sound. He somehow knew it was a familiar sound and that they had lain together like this many times. He patted Jack, enjoying the warmth he found there. "Mine," he said. There were other words, big words, such big, important words that he wanted to say, but he couldn't find them and he whimpered with frustration.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"I know," Jack said. "You know there's supposed to be more, don't you? Only you aren't sure what. But we'll make do, won't we, sweethearts?" He stroked the skin behind the Doctor's ear, knowing this would cause him to relax. Soon the Doctor started purring again. The purring grew softer and softer, then stopped as the steady, even breathing of sleep took over. Jack wondered why he wasn't feeling more distress, lying here with his damaged lover in his arms. And then he felt it, tattered and frayed but unbroken, like a golden chain of light binding him to his mate: their bond. He concentrated on that and found it quite relaxing. He could almost have started purring himself. He closed his eyes and felt the world slip away, and knew somehow that he was dreaming.

He was dreaming but also remembering. Just last New Year's Day and the Doctor had been with him since a few days before Christmas. Ianto had brought an old train set his sister Rhiannon had kept for him and Ianto and the Doctor had set it up underneath the Christmas tree. Jack and his team found great amusement in the Doctor's fascination with it. Jack had had to scold the Doctor into leaving the train alone so he could go and get dressed for their night out on the town.

He had taken his mate dancing, admiring the way the black suit fit that lissome form. They had kissed as the clock struck twelve, and then hurried back to the Hub where he had slowly taken off that lovely black suit and they had made love one last time under the tree before it was taken down.

The feel of soft skin beneath his hands, two hearts pounding against his chest, the taste of honey and sage on his lips, his tongue, rose from his consciousness, permeated his memory/dream. His dream was one he could happily never wake from. But wake he did, to a soft sound, a gentle little whimper. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Doctor was awake and looking at him.

"My Jack," he said, seeing Jack was awake. "Jack."

"What's wrong, sweethearts?" Jack said sleepily.

"Jack, mine. Jack..."

"Yes, that's right. What are you trying to tell me?" Jack kissed his cheek.

"Jack…more?"

"Another word. More. More what?"

"More!"

"You want another kiss?" Jack kissed his cheek again.

"More, Jack."

"I think I see," Jack said, smiling gently. He gave the Doctor a brief kiss on the lips. He was rewarded with a sunny smile and a soft laugh in the Doctor's throat. "You're right," Jack said, running his fingers through his mate's hair. "There is more, so much more. Did you sense my dream, sweethearts? You did, didn't you? Still reaching out for your Jack, aren't you? Don't you stop reaching. Don't you ever stop reaching for me. Because I'm right here. And I will wait. I promise. There will be more, I promise, there will be more. But not yet. You aren't well enough. But Jack still loves you. I'll always love you."

"More?"

Jack kissed his mouth again, then cuddled him close. "I know," he said. "You know there's more and you know you want it only you don't know what it is just yet. But you will. I just know you will, sweethearts. Love you."

"Jack love," the Doctor said. Jack smiled and tightened his arms around his husband. "I know you do," he said. "Never doubted it. Go back to sleep, baby. Jack has you."

Jack lay quietly, holding his mate tenderly, letting his hand rest lightly at the small of his back. He looked from time to time around his now-crowded office. Not good enough. Just not good enough a place for his sweethearts. They needed a home, a proper home. But it needed to be a safe place, and he could think of none safer for his Doctor, who no longer had a TARDIS, than here in the Hub. Well, that was just one more thing he would have to fix.

He kissed the top of the Doctor's head. He had to have faith that things would be all right. But just having faith wasn't enough. Not for him, not for his precious Doctor. Sometimes a man has to act on his faith.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Gwen popped the last bite of toast into her mouth. "Are you ready?" she asked Rhys.

"Yeah," he said. He heaved a sigh from somewhere deep inside.

"I know," Gwen said. She put her arms around him. "I know you're worried about him." She gave him a smile. "But you know what? He's got us. And that includes you, you big idiot. We're going to figure something out. I believe in Jack when he says we'll fix this. Just be brave and stay calm so you don't upset the Doctor. He's still your friend. He remembers us. He'll remember you too."

When she and Rhys arrived at the Hub they found Martha and Jack in the crowded office. Jack was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt and sat at his desk, large sheaves of paper scattered across it. Martha was looking the Doctor over.

"Look who's here, Doc!" Jack said.

"Penguin!" the Doctor beamed. He looked hard at Rhys. "Rhuh…Rhys?"

Rhys sat on the side of the bed. The Doctor reached for him. "How are you feeling, mate?" Rhys took the Doctor's hand in his own. "Oh, look at that smile. Glad to see me, are you?"

"Rhys!" said the Doctor. "Eeyore tea."

"He's trying to tell you Ianto is making tea," Gwen said.

"Eeyore? Really" Rhys said. "He calls Ianto Eeyore?"

"Yeah, he teases him like that," Gwen said. "That's why he calls me Penguin."

"Well, he still has a sense of humor," Rhys said.

Ianto came in with a tray full of mugs. On it was hot coffee or tea for everyone, with a cooled mug for the Doctor, a straw at the ready.

"Good morning, Eeyore," Rhys said with a grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I knew it. It's going to stick."

"Like glue," Jack said, grinning.

"Wait until you see this," Martha said. She put an arm around the Doctor's shoulders and helped him sit up. "Look at that! He can hold his head up now! He gets tired, but it's a start. Since you're going to be helping out with him, Rhys, I want you to sit him up for a bit about once every hour."

"I'll do that," Rhys said. He moved to sit beside the Doctor and placed his arm around the Doctor's shoulders. "He's my mate, and I'll do whatever I can to help him."

The Doctor leaned against his friend. "My Rhys," he said happily.

"You bet," Rhys said to him. "Ah, look at that smile! So, Jack, what are you up to? You look like a man about to do chores or something."

"These papers," Jack answered, "This is what the city went by when they built this place. The original plans. I'm checking out the structural soundness around the Hub. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm about to build an addition. It's looking like the Doctor is going to be with us for a very long time. We need a home. And the house that Jack built is about to become a reality. That's why he gave me my squareness gun, the new Doctor. I guess he really is the Doctor, this new guy. He knew I would need to do this. And it's important. Something tells me I need to do this. Call it an act of faith."

He sat on the other side of the Doctor and took his hand. The Doctor grinned at him, unadulterated adoration in his eyes. "All for you, sweethearts. Our own little home. The house that Jack built."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack had started in the back of an unused storage area. The Hub was practically a rabbit's warren of such places but none were fit for a home. Not even one was big enough—or good enough—not for him and his Doctor at any rate. He started with the lowest setting on the squareness gun. It had been so long since he had used it and he was rusty. As well, he felt uncertain as to what condition the gun was in and unsure of how disuse may have affected it. Better to take it easy, since he was going for precision.

Now he ran into his office like an excited boy. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of an irate Doctor spitting, spluttering and trying his best with clumsy hands to wipe his tongue on the sheet. Rhys and Ianto stood nearby with some mysterious substance splattered on their clothing.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, having to bite back a laugh at the sight of the two men, who were dabbing themselves with paper towels.

"I don't know," Rhys said. "I was trying to get him to eat and he went ballistic, started spewing it back at me. Ianto just walked in at the wrong moment."

Jack sat down next to the Doctor. "What's wrong, sweethearts? Didn't you like it? You really need to eat something besides bananas, you know, you can't live off…oh." Jack said as he caught the smell. He started laughing again, louder and harder than ever.

"What the hell is so funny?" Rhys said, wiping his face.

"Pears! Pears is what's so funny. You gave him pureed pears. He hates pears."

"Wish to hell you'd told me," Rhys said. "Anything else he hates?"

"Not that I know of," Jack said. "Sorry, but it really is funny. Wish you could have seen your faces."

"Jack!" said the Doctor, his face scrunched up in distaste. "Pears, Jack! _Pears!"_

"I know," Jack said. He went to his desk and poured the Doctor a glass of water. He took the glass and helped the Doctor wash the taste away. "You didn't mean to make a mess, did you?"

He looked at Rhys and Ianto mournfully. His lower lip trembled. Rhys and Ianto buckled.

"We aren't angry with you, honestly," Ianto said. He sat beside Jack and brushed his fingers through the Doctor hair. "Rhys isn't angry either. Are you," Ianto prodded.

"No, not at all, mate," Rhys reassured. "I didn't know, I won't give you any of those nasty pears again, I promise."

Jack grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned pureed pear off the Doctor's chin. He dabbed fussily, like a cat cleaning its kitten. "I found something behind the concrete down there," Jack said, tossing the paper towel and pulling a square case out of the waistband of his jeans. "It's a DVD! A DVD hidden behind the concrete. It's in a temporally preservative case, and I bet I know how it got there!"

He went to his desk and grabbed his laptop. Sitting back down on the bed, he pressed a few buttons on the case, which opened with a cheerful chirping sound. He put the DVD into the laptop. A video popped up…and there he was, just as Jack knew he would be: the eleventh Doctor. "Hullo, Jack!" He was grinning maniacally. "Knew you're clever enough to work it out! As you've probably figured out, I went back in time to put this DVD behind the concrete. Those council workers never even noticed. Uniforms! Wonderful disguises, all people see is the uniform! Practically as good as a perception filter. I love a good uniform. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know you're on the right track. I'm looking into what I can do to help you out, but I mustn't waste time right now, slight emergency, you know how these things go. Off to Utah!" He popped a Stetson on top of his head. "Like it better than the fez? I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool. Keep working, Jack, and don't lose hope! You know how important hope is. Goodbye for now. Oh, and Jack! Get him some crayons. He'll like crayons. And don't forget to let him hold that bit of coral. And Rhys! _Pears._ Pears are evil. Avoid them at all cost. They're the Daleks of fruit." And with that, the video ended.

"Jack!" the Doctor cried. He waved at the computer. "Jack _mine!"_ Jack took in his expression. He looked distressed and sounded a little angry.

"Are you afraid he'll take me from you? Don't be afraid, I'm yours, not his," Jack said. He pulled his Doctor closer and kissed his temple, chuckling softly. "Now you're just being silly. Don't worry, you still have me. He's just trying to help. He went back and left us a little message. I promise I won't leave you for him, sweethearts. And really, he's trying to help us. He said if we can't get you well he would try to fix you up. But I think he wants us to do it. Maybe it's better for you this way. We belong to each other, remember? And you know what? I'm going to build us a home. Our own little home. And you'll be safe and happy in it someday. Just you wait."

The Doctor leaned against him. "Jack home!"

"I'm home?"

The Doctor smiled, and with a bit of effort he gave a clumsy little nod. Jack wrapped his arms around his mate. "Look at you," he murmured into the Doctor's hair. "You're going to get better. I just know you are. You be good for Rhys, will you? I'm going to go back to work on our home." He took the little piece of coral that was a TARDIS scion from his desk and handed to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded again. As Jack walked away, he heard him say "Eeyore? Tea?" He glanced over his shoulder to see his mate clutching the coral to his chest and humming tunelessly. His eyes glittered, and there was a little smile on his face.

Jack spent the rest of the day working on their home, making sure the walls were plumb and the ceilings and floors level, measuring, planning, drawing up blueprints. This would be a living room, there a kitchen, over there a bedroom, an en suit toilet included, big enough to accommodate a hot tub. There would be a media room, another room for the Doctor to have a workshop. On a whim, he added a room for a gym. He would do all the work himself as a labor of love. By the end of the day, he was tired in body and mind, and ready to spend time with his mate.

When he got to his office the Doctor was sleeping, curled on his side in a ball, the piece of coral hugged tightly to his chest. Rhys was reading some notes Martha had given him on caring for the Doctor.

"Has he been sleeping long?" Jack asked, sitting on the bed and gingerly brushing his fingers through the Doctor's hair.

"About forty-five minutes or so," Rhys replied. "He managed to eat chips today. We let him use his hands, so he could feed himself. Martha said we should let him to help improve his motor functions. He's been happy as Larry to have that bit of coral. He asked for you, too. He didn't just say your name either. He said 'Where's Jack?' I reminded him that your were building a home. He seemed happy enough with that, but I could tell he missed you. Kept looking around like he expected you to walk in any second."

"He does seem to be getting better fairly quickly," Jack said. "but we need to keep this on a one day at a time basis. Has Martha learned anything, done any tests?"

"She and I got him down to the lab and she scanned him. She wants to talk to you."

"I'll nip down there and see what she has to say," Jack said, his brow furrowed with worry.

He found Martha looking at images of the scans. She motioned him to step closer. "I've compared these to the ones I did after the Nostrovite poisoning," she said. "There seems to be some small changes. But I just don't know if this is something that naturally occurs during a regeneration…which his wasn't a normal one, so there's no way of knowing…or if this is brain injury."

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know," she said. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked worn out. "If you speak with the new Doctor, ask him if we should use that cerebral regenerator he cobbled together. He said it should work on a wide spectrum of species, but I wouldn't want to try it if it isn't keyed to work on his species. That could cause more harm than good."

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime?"

"We carry on," she said. "Give him therapy, support, love. Looks like it's going to be baby steps for now. But he is improving at a very rapid rate, so the baby steps are going to go quickly. He may be fine without us doing much. Time Lord physiology really is amazing. He isn't boasting when he says their physiology is superior, Jack. If he does have brain injury, his body will put it on the front burner, and since it seems he has no other injuries it should go smoothly enough if he can heal himself. His muscle and bone is sound, respiration is good, everything in top condition except his brain. I'll keep doing scans to see if there is any changes. We continue working on his speech and motor skills. Jack, you're central to this. He works harder because he wants to please you. He was in a snit about feeding himself until we told him it would make you proud of him. But he did really well with it. I want him using a spoon tomorrow. And I want to start on ambulation over the next few days."

"Do you think it's wise to push him like that?"

"Jack, you know what happens when you coddle him."

"But—"

"No, Jack. I'm pretty sure his basic personality is pretty much the same, although it's just a guess. Just because the architecture of his brain is similar to ours doesn't mean much, but it's all we have to go on. Assuming his personality is relatively the same, if you coddle him he'll start acting out again, just like he did before. He won't work hard enough. He'll get contrary. Correction, he'll get more contrary than his usual contrariness. If he works hard, then by all means reward him with all the love you can muster." She pointed at Jack and looked at him sternly. "But no spoiling, Jack. I mean it."

"Oh, all right," he conceded.

"And I want you to work on his speech. When he struggles for a word, try to help him. Don't let him get lazy. Make him use more words. He's picking them back up quickly. But if we push him I really think it'll go even quicker."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, for instance, instead of him hollering 'Eeyore, tea,' you make him ask. Say the phrase and get him to repeat it as best he can."

"I'll do that," Jack paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Last night when we went to bed, he kept saying 'more'. I got him to settle for kisses, but I have a feeling he wants more than just kisses and cuddles. Martha…what do I do? It isn't that I find him undesirable now. It's not like I'm repulsed by the changes in him or anything. But I feel like a monster for wanting him. Like a sicko. I feel like a pedo."

"How about that?" Martha said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "Jack Harkness, asking me about sex!" This did manage to get a grin out of Jack, so Martha continued. "He isn't a child, but I understand what you're saying. Jack, he does have diminished capacity, but we aren't sure of the degree or in what areas just yet. All I know to say is if he gets demanding, perhaps you should indulge him. Maybe not full-on. But if he pushes you for sex, I don't know…maybe a little heavy petting or something? He just wants to feel loved by you. He's injured, true. But apparently he still has desires. It's up to you to guess the extent of those desires and how much to respond to them."

"You sure?" Jack said, looking worried again. "I don't want to do more harm than good."

"He may or may not be having to reroute neural pathways," she said. "If he isn't then it's all good. If he is, the stimulation may very well help. Just let me know if there's anything going on out of the ordinary between you two. Any behavior of his which is out of the spectrum of your normal intimacy. Who knows, maybe it'll help with his diagnoses if I have more information in regards to intimacy."

Jack still looked uncertain. Martha put her arms around him and hugged him. "Trust Jack Harkness to put the Doctor's well-being ahead of his considerable sexuality," she teased." At this, she felt his tension diminish a little.

"Thank you," he said, taking her shoulders in his hands. He kissed her cheek. "You look ready to drop. Tomorrow is another day, yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied. She looked at her watch. "It's about time to go. Ianto got some chicken. It's cooked, cut into bite-size bits and in the fridge. When he wakes up, let him feed himself. And there's enough for the both of you. Eat it with him, but eat yours with a fork, to remind him he needs to relearn how to do that."

"I will," he said. "Now, you collect your gorgeous Welshman and go home. See ya tomorrow."

He told the rest to go home as well and saw them off. He stood for a few minutes, taking in the silence of the Hub as his Doctor slept peacefully in his office. And then he heard it.

"Ja-a-a-ack! Where's Jack?"

"Coming, sweethearts!" he answered, feeling himself grin in spite of his worries. How not? No matter what, that voice would always be music to his ears. He rushed to sooth his mate's distress at awakening alone.

The second the Doctor saw him, his brows drew down and his bottom lip poked out. "Jack!" It sounded like a scolding.

"I'm right here," he said. "Were you scared?"

The Doctor struggled to sit up. Jack helped him, and then gathered him into his arms. He was trembling.

"Scared," the Doctor whimpered. "Scared, Jack! Scared!"

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Don't be, you mustn't think I'll leave you all alone."

"U-u-u-ll…lone. U-u-u-ull…alone."

"No, no, you weren't all alone, I would never do that to you!"

The Doctor struggled in his arms and Jack let him pull away. He shook his head 'no'. "I—I was. I was alone."

"Once you were," Jack said. "But no more. Not since you became my mate," Jack said, rubbing the Doctor's upper arms.

The Doctor smiled then. "No…no more alone. My Jack," he said. He patted Jack's chest. "My Jack."

"That's right," Jack said. "Are you remembering?"

He nodded. "Membering. Membering more."

Recalling Martha's instructions, Jack corrected him. "That's 'remembering'," he said encouragingly. "Can you say 'remembering'?"

"Ruh…re…membering. Remembering…more."

"Very good, sweethearts," Jack said, drawing him close and kissing his cheek. "I'm very pleased with you, sweethearts, very proud. You're trying so hard. That's very, very good."

This time the Doctor patted his own chest. "Vuh…very good," he said with a grin.

"Yes," Jack said, laughing. "You sure are very good." He kissed his mate's cheek again.

"More, Jack," the Doctor said reproachfully.

"Okay," Jack said, kissing him briefly on the lips. "Better?"

The Doctor's face lit up then, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Jack, tea."

"Tell you what," Jack said. "If you can say 'I want tea', I'll not only get tea for you, I'll give you another kiss, and then we can eat some chicken."

The Doctor scrunched his face up, concentrating, obviously reaching inward, trying to access memories and act on them. "I…wuh…want. I want. I want tea!"

Jack laughed, embracing his lover. "That was so very good! You ready for another kiss now?"

The Doctor grinned, looking very pleased with himself. He nodded. Jack put a finger under his chin, tipping his head back and gave him a kiss, letting this one linger a bit. The Doctor hummed happily into Jack's mouth. When he pulled away the Doctor looked a bit flushed, but very happy. "I want tea," he said.

"You little devil! You want another kiss, don't you?"

The Doctor nodded again. Jack gave him another lingering kiss. Again, Jack had the pleasure of drinking in that happy little hum. He pulled away and caressed his lover's cheek. "I'll make your tea and warm up our chicken, okay?"

The Doctor nodded, seemingly content now. Jack went downstairs and made tea, then warmed the chicken. He put everything on a tray. As an afterthought, he added a couple of Toffee Dodgers he had stashed for when his lover came home. When the Doctor saw the Toffee Dodgers his face brightened. "I know what you're thinking," Jack said. "Those are for after. Chicken first." He sat on the bed and placed the tray on the Doctor's lap. "You have to feed yourself. And no cheating!" Jack raised a finger for emphasis. "Chicken first, Toffee Dodgers after."

The Doctor pouted at Jack. "Want! I…want."

"No," Jack insisted. "Martha said I shouldn't spoil you. Chicken first."

He looked rather sullen, but the Doctor reached for a bit of chicken. His fingers were still clumsy but nowhere near as bad as previously, and he popped the chicken into his mouth and bit down. His eyes grew wide. He chewed and swallowed. "Good! More?"

"Yes, eat all you want," Jack said. He picked up his fork and stabbed a piece for himself. The Doctor watched him closely. "Tomorrow we'll let you try to use a spoon, maybe even a fork. Would you like that?"

The Doctor nodded and picked up another bite of chicken. He made quick work of eating, taking another bite each time Jack did. When the chicken was gone, he eyed the Toffee Dodgers longingly. "I want," he said.

"You did good," Jack said. "Go on, go ahead. Have your biscuits now." Jack watched as he grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth. "You did very well," Jack told him. "You were good, waiting until you finished all your chicken. I'm very proud of you." The Doctor grinned around his mouthful of Toffee Dodger. Jack gave him some tea and then the Doctor reached for the remaining biscuit. "You finish that, I'm going to get some wipes and clean you up, okay?"

After Jack had cleaned the Doctor's face, he gave him another kiss. The Doctor patted Jack's chest again. "I want more," he said. "I want more, Jack." This time he patted the bed beside him.

Uh oh.

"Well…okay," Jack said nervously. He kicked off his shoes and lay down beside his mate. The Doctor, with a little effort, rolled onto his side facing Jack. He smiled, reached out, plucked at Jack's shirt, trying to pull him closer. Jack complied, wrapping his arm around his mate's waist. The Doctor tipped his head back expectantly. This time when their mouths met the Doctor slipped an arm around Jack's neck and parted his lips greedily.

Oh boy.

He had to remind himself it was okay, that Martha had told him it wasn't wrong. He forced himself to relax and deepened their kiss. He pulled away to look at his mate. The Doctor looked at him happily, a gentle smile gracing his swollen lips. "I…love. I…love Jack," he said.

Jack tightened his arms around his mate. "I love you, too, Doc," he said gently. The Doctor looked at him yearningly, and Jack didn't have the heart to hold back. He kissed the Doctor again. The arm around his neck tightened as the Doctor moaned into his mouth. The taste of honey and sage filled their mouths quite suddenly. In a matter of minutes, the aphrodisiac effect made itself known. No turning back now. With trembling hands, Jack undressed himself, and then began cautiously undressing his lover.

The Doctor groped at Jack's crotch and moaned at what he found there. "More," he whimpered. "I want more Jack." Not 'I want more, Jack'. Pretty obvious what that meant. Jack kissed him again, this time seeking out the Doctor's talas with his tongue. He trembled in Jack's arms and squirmed deliciously against Jack's hardness. Jack took one of his hands and guided it to his cock. The Doctor grasped it greedily. He was clumsy still, but it was quite obvious he knew what he was doing and enjoyed it. Jack reached down, found the Doctor's cock, and reciprocated. His lover gave a tiny yelp of pleasure and thrust himself in Jack's hand.

Not sure of how far to take this, Jack decided to just let the Doctor do as he pleased. When the Doctor started squirming downward, Jack's breath hitched mid-inhale. What was he supposed to do? Just let his lover have his way, he supposed. He felt little kisses and nibbles trailing lower and lower until…

"Oh," Jack groaned, feeling that hungry mouth surround his shaft. His fingers threaded into the Doctor's hair. "Oh gods, sweethearts." The Doctor moaned around his shaft, greedily suckling. He didn't have the expertise he normally would but Jack wasn't about to complain. He let his lover do as he pleased to the best of his ability.

The Doctor pulled away and Jack heard a breathy "Good!" And then the Doctor went after his prize again with renewed enthusiasm. He felt his cock being slurped down deeply, heard the delighted and passionate moans; it vibrated his shaft wonderfully. His lover's hands scrabbled at his abdomen desperately and Jack knew he was about to have an oral orgasm hit his lover. He cupped the back of the Doctor's head and took control, rubbing both talas as he worked his cock in his mate's hungry mouth, relishing the shuddering of his lover as the orgasm took him.

Once the Doctor had calmed, Jack pulled him up and kissed him deeply. It pained him to say it, but he loved his mate enough to do it. "Are you finished?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head 'no'. He nipped Jack's chin. "I want more," he sighed. He touched Jack's lips, slipping two fingers inside Jack's mouth. Again, pretty obvious what his mate wanted.

"I know what you want," Jack grinned. "And I'll give it to you." Jack eased him onto his back and kissed a trail down his body, pausing to lick and suck his lover's nipples before slowly kissing his way down to his mate's pleasure trail, then swallowing what he found there. He cupped his lover's sweet little ass in his hands, and in doing so discovered a damp patch beneath him. He let a finger slide into the cleft of his mate's bottom and found him soft, open, sopping wet. He pushed apart those long graceful legs and plunged his tongue inside. The Doctor moaned and grasped Jack's head possessively, wriggling delightfully with a sharp, fox-like cry. Yet again, pretty obvious what was wanted. He worked his way back up and kissed his mate hungrily.

"You do want me inside you, don't you?" Jack felt he had to check. He wanted to be sure.

The Doctor looked into Jack's eyes lustily. "I want," he said in a near growl, obviously desperate. Jack's head spun with lust at the acquiescence mixed with outright wantonness he found in his lover's eyes.

He carefully parted the Doctor's thighs and seated his hips between them, then slid gently inside. His lover yelped in pleasure and dug his fingers passionately into Jack's shoulders, squirming deliciously. Carefully moving slowly and deliberately to give his lover as much pleasure as possible, Jack poured his heart into every move, overtaken not only with pleasure, but relishing the emotions which flooded his entire being as well.

He felt those gloriously long legs clamp around his waist as he took his lover's mouth, reveling in the sensual feel of the Doctor sucking his tongue as he squirmed beneath Jack. He drank in the growl of pleasure his lover gave, sank his cock in to the balls, forcing himself to be still as his mate shattered in his arms, holding himself back until just the right moment, letting the clenching around his cock bring him to the brink. He finally let himself go just as the Doctor reached the point of mid-orgasm. His body took control then, and he happily let it, rutting into his lover like a bull, loosing a long, low bellow of pleasure as his lover's fingers dug almost painfully into his flesh and those lithe legs clamped around him possessively.

Careful not to collapse on his mate, Jack rolled the both of them, draping the Doctor's gasping form over his own body. His lover's head rested on his shoulder. No sooner had the Doctor caught his breath than he muttered "Good," into Jack's shoulder.

Jack chuckled and ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair. "Well, you haven't forgotten how to enjoy yourself, have you?"

The Doctor lifted his head, catching Jack's eyes with his own. He gave Jack a rather sloppy but very sincere grin. "I love my Jack," he gasped. Jack rolled the both of them on to their sides.

"I love my Doctor," he grinned back. He lay there and cuddled his lover for long, glorious moments before heaving a sigh contentedly. "I better get the wipes and clean us both up, yeah? And then it's back in your jammies you go, sweethearts. Okay?"

The Doctor rewarded Jack with a giggle. "O-o-o-h Kay!" he said.

Jack cleaned them both up, got the Doctor dressed once more and then pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms. He took the neglected tray to the kitchen, got his sweethearts a drink of water and then climbed back in bed and pulled his mate into his arms, knowing he liked to be cuddled to sleep. He smiled when the Doctor purred loudly and happily for him. "Yeah," he said. "You go right ahead and purr away, baby. And if Jack has a little extra spring in his step tomorrow, well…the world will just have to deal with it."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack awoke to the feel of his neck being nuzzled. He had to chuckle. "Good morning, sweethearts," he mumbled sleepily.

"I want tea," said the Doctor.

"Is that 'I want tea' as in you want tea, or is that 'I want tea' as in you want a kiss?"

"Yup."

"You said 'yup'!"

"Yup."

"So, do you want tea?"

"Yup."

"Or do you want a kiss?"

"Yup!"

Jack looked him. He was grinning mischievously. "You little imp," Jack said in a mock growl, pushing the Doctor onto his back and giving him a good tickling. He kissed the Doctor's laughing mouth. "I'll make some tea and coffee. You need to pee first?"

"Yup."

Once he'd seen to that, Jack went to the kitchen and put on coffee and tea. He found some Jaffa cakes and put them on a plate with a banana. When everything was ready, he put it all on a tray and went back to his office. He found the Doctor had sat up by himself. "You're getting better and better so fast," he said, grinning. He sat on the bed and they shared their morning repast. He had gotten himself a bowl of cereal, which the Doctor didn't particularly care for. He chatted with the Doctor as they ate. "You're doing very well with your food," he commented. "Want some tea? Yeah? It's hot, so be careful."

The Doctor sipped at the mug Jack held for him—he was still a bit too clumsy to hold a mug full of hot tea—after swallowing, the Doctor gestured at Jack's spoon.

"You want to use a spoon today?" Jack asked.

"Yup."

"How about we let you try with some apple sauce for lunch? Would you like that?"

"Yup."

"Want a bite of my cereal?"

The Doctor shook his head 'no'. Then he smiled softly at Jack. "I want…"

"What, sweethearts?"

"I want… I want…" Obviously, he was struggling for words, but Jack had no way of knowing what it was he was trying to say. The Doctor gave a frustrated little growl.

Jack cupped his cheek. "I know," he said gently, stroking softly with his thumb. "You've always been such a chatterbox, and now it's hard for you to talk. But you're doing really well, baby. Before you know it I'll have to kiss you just to shut you up."

At that, the Doctor laughed. Jack's little joke relaxed him; he could see the tension leave the Doctor's shoulders. The Doctor took a deep breath, pointed to the clock on the wall, and then looked back at Jack. "I ruh-remember. Love, Jack. I want…I want to…I want to fuh…"

Jack waited patiently.

"I want," the Doctor said, carefully trying to speak clearly. "I want…I want fuh-fuck."

"Oh!" Jack said, trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Do we have time for sex before everyone gets here? Is that what you want to know?"

"Yup!"

Jack set aside the tray. He pulled the Doctor close with a "Come here, you!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Well," Jack said, cuddling his lover. "Nothing like a good session of oral mid-breakfast, if you ask me. I don't think I ever told you, but I love the way you taste. If there's a good thing to come from you not being able to talk well, it's that I've been shown the benefits of talking to you more. And I should have been doing that all along. I tell you I love you. I tell you how sexy you are. But I never really talk about how I feel. I've never been good at it, you know. Maybe this is a wake up call for me. I _should _say how I feel. I know we're bonded, that we both _know, _but you know, there's a kind of power in words. I just never took that into consideration. Will I ever stop learning from you?"

"Nope."

"Hah! Another word," Jack said, giving his husband yet another kiss. "Doc?"

"Yup?"

"Is sex with me helping you somehow?"

"Yup!"

"Is it the Artron energy?"

"Yup."

"So…our relationship is actually helping to heal you?"

"Yup," the Doctor chirped with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, gods…you're going to wear me out, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

"Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Jack said. "I will do my best to do my duty."

The Doctor answered with a sunny smile. "I love my Jack," he said.

"Yeah, you do," Jack replied gently. "And your Jack is crazy about you, baby. Crazy enough to move heaven and earth for you. And to build us a home as well. Think you'll like that?"

"Yup."

"Somehow, you're still the same in there, in that sweet little noggin of yours, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Know what? I wouldn't want you to be anything other than yourself, you nutty, impossible thing," Jack said. "The new Doctor said we should get crayons for you. Wish you could tell me why."

The Doctor held up his right hand, pantomiming holding a crayon. Jack could see had to struggle to get his fingers to obey.

"Oh! To improve your hand-eye coordination! Is that right?"

"Yup."

"Doc? Are you pretty much back to normal mentally? Can you even tell?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking unhappy.

"Well, don't worry. You're getting better so fast, and you're trying really hard. You'll be back to yourself before you know it."

The sound of the great cog turning broke through the air and the team began to file in. "Another day's work ahead, sweethearts. I want you to work really hard at getting better for me today. Rhys will be with you, and there's Martha, too. I'm sure she'll have something cut out for you."

He nodded and then tipped his head back, obviously wanting another kiss before they had to get on with the coming day. Jack gave him one, a tender, lingering kiss full of promise. They heard footsteps ascending the stairs. There came a soft knock. "Come in," Jack called. Rhys and Martha slipped through the door.

"Look at the pair of you," Martha teased. "Good morning, you layabouts!" She was carrying with her a thing that resembled a thick rubber belt with handles on it. "This," she held up the item. "Is for you to wear around your waist. Sometime soon, I'm going to put it on you and Rhys and I will hold you steady with the handles, and we're going to help you to get back on your feet again."

The Doctor gestured at the belt, looking excitedly at Martha. He turned his eyes to Jack. "I want to fuh…"

Jack bit his lower lip, hoping fervently the Doctor wasn't about to say what he thought he was going to say.

"Jack, I want to fuh…"

_Please don't say 'fuck'. Please don't say 'fuck'._

"I want to…fuh.."

Don't say it, oh, please, Doc, don't say it…

"Fuh…fuh…fuh…"

No-no-no-no-no please don't!

"I want to fuh…fuh…foot. Leg. Walk. Walk! I want to walk!"

Jack heaved a sigh of relief, then laughed. "See? Getting better and better!" He ruffled the Doctor's hair, prompting a little half-pout, half-grin.

"Jack, I'm dying for a cup of tea," Martha said. "Come with me to the kitchen, will you? I want to talk about the Doctor's diet."

"I gave him a banana and Jaffa cakes," Jack answered.

"That's fine, really, but we can do better," Martha said, nodding towards the kitchen. "Come on, then, let's talk diet while I'm getting tea."

The Doctor smiled at him and waved—_bye bye_—seemingly content to stay with Rhys, who had produced a box of crayons and sheaves of paper.

Martha didn't lead Jack to the kitchen, but down to her lab. She turned, a saucy look on her face, grinning. "So," she said. "I can tell. You two did have a little intimacy, right? He's practically glowing this morning. Everything okay? Anything out of the norm?"

"It was fine," Jack grinned. "In fact, for the shape he's in, it was great. The only thing different was that he lubricated very suddenly and a bit more than usual. And the secretions were fairly strong as well."

"Great! That's good! I'm sure you let him initiate it," she said.

"Of course!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist with me, mister, I said I was sure. I saw how worried you were."

"Okay…"

"The thing about his lubricating suddenly and copiously, as you say, may need looking into. I'll have to recheck his notes. But if memory serves, it sounds like his body and his mind are sort of re-growing. Almost like he's a kid growing up at an extremely accelerated rate. If that's true we may have to live through some growing pains, so be ready. He may have mood swings. I've noticed some rather infantile behavior in him."

"Really? Like what?"

"Yesterday after he dozed off he was sucking his thumb."

Jack covered his mouth and tried very hard not to burst out laughing. "Martha, I don't think that was infantile. I think…I mean I could be wrong, but he may have been…well, masturbating."

"What?"

"You forgot, he has those little pleasure centers in his mouth. His talas."

"Oh. Oh, my God!" She blushed furiously, then giggled. "Well, he _was_ sleeping. Maybe he was having a naughty dream, yeah?"

"I'd say that's a possibility. I've seen him do that in his sleep, so yeah, I'd say that's probably it."

"Well, let me know if he gets hyper-sexual, will you? If he does, then at least his psyche could be re-maturing. Making his sexual cravings known, like a kid in puberty."

"There's something he let me know I should tell you about."

Martha's brows rose inquisitively. "Oh?"

"He picked up a good many words last night and this morning. I asked him if being with me was helping heal him and he said yes. Or rather 'yup', I should say. Then I asked if it was the Artron energy, and he said yes again. So then, I asked if he was going to wear me out and he said yes again. So I'm not really going to be able to say no to him if he does get hypersexual, am I?"

She giggled again. "Oh, you poor baby," she teased. "Got your work cut out for you, don't you."

Jack grinned. "It's good work, if you can get it."

"I just bet. This is probably working on a psychic level, then, through your bond. Anyway, please keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and let me know, okay?"

"I will," Jack assured.

"I'm not being nosy, mind. I'm just looking for clues as to his level of emotional development. Now about his diet," she continued. "That wasn't just a cover. He can have Jaffa cakes, but really, Jack! Have him eat some eggs as well next time?"

"Okay, I'll be more careful. He wants to try using a spoon with his applesauce today. It really is amazing how quickly he's recovering."

"Jack, just…just try not to expect too much too soon. He may hit a plateau. If he does, try not to lose hope, okay? One day at a time, yeah?"

"Gotcha," he said. "Gotta get with the rest of the gang. Time for our morning meeting, gotta go over the overnight data, check for spikes. If nothing is going on I'll work on our home a little later today."

"See you around lunchtime, then," she said, shrugging into her lab coat.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Blowfish," Jack said, disgruntled. "They just can't keep their noses out of cocaine, can they? Why couldn't he have stayed home?"

"Jack, you did your best," Ianto said for the third time. "He wouldn't listen. He was just too high. He was going to kill that little girl, you saw him. Stop being so hard on yourself. He killed you, and he was going to kill her as well. We were lucky he didn't see me."

"You're right, I know. I just hate it he was so young." Jack patted Ianto's shoulder. "Good shot, though. You got him right below the nostrils. Instant kill. He never felt a thing."

"You go get out of those bloody clothes, I'll take care of the body," Ianto said as they stepped back into the Hub.

That's when they heard the Doctor yelling his head off. They couldn't make out much of what he was saying but clearly 'where's Jack' was being repeated. Loudly. Jack ran up the steps to his office two at a time and burst through the door. The Doctor was struggling with Rhys, trying to get out of bed. Martha sat on the bed nearby trying to calm him. The second the Doctor saw Jack he stopped yelling and held his arms out to Jack.

Jack stripped off his shirt—not only was it in tatters, it was soaked in blood—and went to him. The Doctor practically flew into his arms. "What happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't bloody know, do I?" Rhys said, running a hand over his face. "He was drawing with his crayons. All of a sudden, he went white as a sheet. Started screaming his head off. Calling for you. He put his hands on his chest and kept saying 'hurts'."

Martha said, "You got killed again, didn't you? The blood on your shirt. You got shot in the chest. Jack, I think he felt it."

"What?" Jack drew away and laid his hand on the Doctor's tear-stained cheek. "Did you feel it, sweethearts? Did you feel me die?"

"Yuh-yup!" the Doctor sniffled, eyes large and mournful. "Hurt. Jack hurt."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you could feel it when I die," Jack said, feeling the horror of it sinking in. "You've always known when I died?"

The Doctor burrowed into him. "Yup."

"Oh, shit," Jack said, hugging his mate close, rubbing his back.

"He tried to get out of bed," Rhys said. "I didn't think he was strong enough, but he did try. Fell on his arse and started crying."

"Oh, did you fall, sweethearts?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Yup," he sniffled into Jack's chest. "Hurt. Bum hurts."

"Is he okay?" Jack asked Martha.

"He's got a little bruising, but he's fine," she assured. "But he was really upset. Jack, if he's known all along when you die and he reacted this strongly this time, he must have trouble controlling his emotions."

"So then, you were right," Jack replied, running his fingers through the Doctor's hair soothingly. "He's sort of growing up again?"

"I don't think it's quite that simple, Jack."

"Then it was wrong for me to—"

"No, Jack, it wasn't. Apparently, it's just in certain areas. Just observing him today I can tell in some ways he's quite the same. Also, he was under stress. It's his emotional control he's having trouble with. Other than that, he's completely mature. He's been communicating very well today, working hard. He struggles, but he's very much himself most of the time, even though he's far from normal. But when he sensed you dying, he took a big leap backwards, emotionally. I'm thinking it's just you. He felt you die and it triggered an emotional response he isn't strong enough to control yet."

"Will it get better?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Let's just keep working. We keep working, and we keep hoping for the best, okay?"

Jack sighed. "Okay," he conceded.

"Okay," said the Doctor. "Jack okay?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "I'm fine now. Did you forget I always come back?"

"Yup."

"But you know now I'll be fine if it happens again, right?"

"Yup. Ruh-right." The Doctor pulled back. He lifted a hand and patted Jack's face. "Jack…yuh-you. You. You okay." He nodded.

"He's picking up words like crazy," Rhys said. "Aren't you, mate?"

The Doctor grinned and nodded. He looked at Jack. "Rhys, my firend. Friend. Rhys my friend."

"He's having a little trouble with 'friend' but he gets it in the end," Rhys said. "I have to say, hearing him tell me I'm his friend…well. Let's just say it made me happy."

Jack took a corner of a bed sheet and dried the Doctor's tears. "You hear that?" he said. "Everyone is so proud of you for trying so hard. You really are amazing, aren't you?"

"Yup!" the Doctor said, grinning his old manic grin. "Oh! Rhys!" he pointed at some papers that had fallen and scattered on the floor.

Rhys gathered the papers and stacked them. "He's been wanting to show these to you," Rhys said.

Jack took the papers and looked them over. Some of them appeared to be scribbles. Scribbles in blue crayon. It was easy to pick out the Doctor's first efforts. Those were more or less shapeless blobs. Apparently, he had been at it a good while. There were some dozen-odd drawings ranging from scribbled blobs to roughly oblong to rectangular. The Doctor took the best one and pointed at it, looking at Jack.

"TARDIS," he said. "Where's TARDIS?"

Jack gave a hissing intake of breath, partly in surprise that the Doctor could say 'TARDIS", partly because his head spun at the idea of having to explain it all to his mate. He bit his lower lip. "Tell you what," he said. "it's lunchtime, and you wanted to try to use a spoon. Let's eat first, and then I'll tell you about the TARDIS."

He had managed the spoon fairly well, starting out clumsily gripping it in his fist. Jack helped him place his fingers properly. After that, it had gone quite well. He had gotten only a tiny bit smeared on his chin and the corner of his mouth.

Martha had sat nearby with Ianto and Gwen and Rhys had taken a place at the foot of the bed. Martha wanted everyone to eat together, like a family unit, to give the Doctor emotional support and a sense of normalcy. Jack grabbed a wipe to clean the Doctor's face. Martha cleared her throat. Jack looked at her. "Let him do it," she said. "Not only is it better for him, you know how he is. He wants his dignity. And it will show him we believe he has the ability to take more care of himself."

"But—" Jack started.

"No, Jack!" Martha looked sternly at her friend. "No coddling, remember?"

Jack sighed, reluctant to give up even a little as his role of care-giver. "Oh, all right," he conceded. He handed the wipe to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at Jack, obviously pleased to be able to do this small thing for himself. It took both hands, but he did a good job of it. He handed the used wipe to Jack, left eyebrow cocked with a look that practically screamed 'see, I can do it myself'.

"Okay, point taken," Jack said, grinning.

The Doctor pushed away his tray. "Jack," he said, eyes dark and piercing. "Where's TARDIS?"

The old adage 'you could have heard a pin drop' crossed everyone's mind.

Jack took a deep breath, steeling himself; paused before speaking, trying to sort out the best way to say what he needed to say. "Right," he muttered. He took the Doctor's hand, lacing their fingers together. "You know you regenerated, right?"

Brown eyes grew wide. He shook his head 'no' emphatically.

"You did, you regenerated. The new Doctor…he's not from the future, sweethearts. He's from now. He says the TARDIS let you regenerate, but kept this version of you because she was angry that you had to die without having a little happiness after you've lost so much. There are two of you now. Understand?"

"Yup," he said, but his face had a wary expression on it.

"He took you to Hull Flat so that we could fetch you back here," Jack said, stroking the back of the Doctor's hand with his thumb. "Sweethearts…he has the TARDIS. She belongs to him, now."

"Nuh-no!" This spoken with grimness. "My TARDIS."

"Not any more, sweethearts. She's his, now. You have to stay here, with us."

"No," the Doctor replied. "No, Jack!"

"Sweethearts, you know how you've always sensed her? Try to do that now. Reach out and try to sense her."

Fingers tightened in Jack's hand as the Doctor closed his eyes, obviously seeking the presence of his TARDIS. After a few minutes, his face grew strained. He began to tremble, his chest heaving like a bellows. Finally, he opened his eyes. The look on his face wrenched the heart of every witness. A tear slid down one cheek. "Gone," the Doctor whispered. "Gone. Jack, gone!"

Jack pulled him close. No one spoke. The room filled with the sound of heartbroken sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's face looked devastated as he held his lover's shaking body, a body wracked by deep sobbing so intense it seemed the Time Lord must surely break into a million brittle pieces. The others could see the Doctor's fingers digging into Jack's shoulders as though to sanity itself.

Ianto held Martha, who had begun to weep, herself. Rhys and Gwen clung to each other as well.

Martha pulled away. "Let's go, everyone," she whispered. "They need to be alone."

"Alone," the Doctor echoed.

She touched his trembling shoulder. She had no words, so she and the others silently slipped out. Once outside Jack's office, she threw herself into Ianto's arms. "It's so unfair," she cried bitterly. "Why is it always like this for him? Just when things start to look up, he always gets something else thrown at him!"

"I don't know," Ianto said. "But he'll survive, he always survives. He has Jack now. And he has us. The universe may be cruel to him but it had better realize it has Jack Harkness and Torchwood to deal with on his behalf."

"I don't know about the rest of you but I could bloody well use a drink," Rhys said, an angry edge to his voice. "I feel so fucking helpless."

"Come on," Ianto said. "I have a stash of scotch down in the archives. "We could all use a drink."

Back in Jack's office, the immortal held his shattered lover, rocking him, silent tears coursing down his own cheeks. "It's going to be all right," he whispered into the Doctor's hair.

The Doctor shook his head. "No!" he rasped, his voice already hoarse from his sobbing.

"Yes it will!" Jack said determinedly. "Sweethearts, listen. Do you remember the new Doctor saying you should hold that little TARDIS scion?"

The Doctor stopped sobbing and stilled in Jack's arms. "Jack's. Yours," he said sadly.

"No," Jack said firmly. "Not mine. Ours. He gave us some TARDIS parts, too, remember?"

The Doctor pulled away and looked at Jack hopefully. "Ours? Our TARDIS?"

"Yes, baby, our TARDIS. Don't you give up. Don't you dare give up. It's just a little baby TARDIS. It hasn't grown for me much at all. It needs a Time Lord. It needs you."

The Doctor hiccoughed and sniffled, fighting to control his emotions. "Ours. Our buh-baby TARDIS?"

"Yes, sweethearts! And we have to love it and take good care of it. He said the TARDIS told him you need to hold it, that it's lonely. Would you like to hold it now?"

"Yuh-yes," he said, still sniffling, but calming now.

Jack went to his desk, collected the little piece of coral and handed it to the Doctor. Once again, when the Doctor held it, his eyes glittered. He stroked it lovingly and began to hum tunelessly to it just as he had before.

"See?" Jack said. "Try to sense it, sweethearts," Jack encouraged. "Try to let it know you care about it, yeah?"

The Doctor pressed it to his wet cheek, closing his eyes. Jack rested his hand over the Doctor's hand as it gently held the little scion. "Hey!" Jack said. "Feel that? That…little vibration? It knows you're a Time Lord, sweethearts. I think it wants to grow for you!"

"No," the Doctor said emphatically. "Ours. Our TARDIS." He laughed amid his tears. "Ours, Jack!" He gave Jack a little smile and shook his head 'yes'.

Jack laughed, gathering the Time Lord and the bit of coral to him, his Doctor and the little scion. "I guess she's our baby in a way."

"Yup!"

"You feel better now?"

He looked at Jack, eyes large, a trace of sadness still there…but there was hope as well, now. "Buh-better. I…I'm better."

Jack kissed him and the Doctor hummed contentedly into Jack's mouth. He laid the scion down on the bed nearby. "More," he said demandingly. "More. Buh-bond…better." He glanced at the scion and back at Jack.

"Are you saying the stronger our bond is, the better it is for our little TARDIS?"

"Yup," the Doctor said.

Jack tightened his arms around his mate. He laughed softly. "Then we are going to have one hell of a TARDIS!" he said.

"Yup!" chirped the Doctor, pulling Jack down onto the bed.

"Oh," Jack said. "The rest might hear us," he warned.

The Doctor shrugged: I don't care.

Jack laughed. "Oh, you are so naughty!" he growled. "I like it. I like it a lot!"

After a couple of shots of scotch each, the team decided it was time to go back and check on the Doctor and Jack. With long faces and heavy feet, they filed back up to Jack's office. They found the door closed and the blinds lowered. Martha put a hand on the doorknob, raised her other hand to knock, and then… "Hold on," she whispered, putting her ear near the door. The rest leaned in to listen as well.

"We're gonna love our little TARDIS," Jack said.

"Unh." This obviously the Doctor. And that was definitely not a sound of distress.

"Our little baby TARDIS," said Jack.

"Unh!"

"Love the baby," Jack growled playfully.

"Ouhn!"

"Love the baby."

"Nnng!"

"Love the baby."

"Ouagh!"

"Love the baby."

"Aaugh!"

"Love the baby."

"Uuamph!"

"Love the baby."

"Ooh!"

"Love the baby."

"Yes!"

"Love the baby."

"Yes!"

"Love the baby."

"Ouaaagh! Yes!"

"Love the baby."

"Yes! Yes! Ye-e-e-e-e-es!"

"Love. The. BABY!"

"Huhaaaaugh yes, yes, yes, YES!"

And then silence, followed by both of them laughing.

Martha motioned everyone to back away.

"I think the situation is in hand," she whispered, stifling a giggle.

"Really?" Rhys snickered. "Sounded like 'the situation' was in the Doctor, if you ask me. Nasty buggers!"

Gwen smacked him on the arm. He made as if to grab her. She laughed and scooted around her workstation. He headed her off and grabbed her behind. He began kissing her neck. In between kisses he growled, "Love the baby! Love the baby!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was almost time for dinner before the team saw them again. Jack was carrying the Doctor downstairs. "Someone wants to sit at a table to eat," he said cheerfully.

The Doctor clutched the little piece of coral to his chest. When Jack had him sat in a chair the Doctor put the coral on the table and looked around at everyone. He grinned his most manic grin. "Our baby TARDIS," he said.

Martha clapped her hands over her mouth. "You're going to grow one!"

"Yup!"

"Your own TARDIS!"

"Nope. _Our _TARDIS. Jack's and me. I. My. Mine. Jack's and mine. Our TARDIS."

"That's brilliant, mate," Rhys said. "Bloody brilliant!"

"Yup!"

"I have curry," Ianto said. "Are you hungry?"

The Doctor nodded. "Thuh-thank you, Ianto."

"You said my name."

"Yup, Eeyore, I did."

Gwen snickered.

The Doctor blinked at Gwen. "Penguin," he said mischievously. "I want," the Doctor said, scrunching up his face. "I talk. Say. I want to say. I want to say thank you. To my friends."

"Wow," Jack said, and laughed. "Just listen to you! Getting better so fast!"

"Martha? I want to walk," the Doctor said, looking at her expectantly.

"Want to try to do that in a few days?" she asked, tears of happiness brimming in her eyes. "I think you can, you amazing thing, you!"

"Yup," he said. He grinned at Ianto as his friend placed a plate of curry in front of him with a spoon sticking out of the heap at a jaunty angle. "Thanks," he said.

"I can't believe how well you're doing," Ianto said. "Practically back to normal, aren't you?"

The Doctor looked up at him, eyes sparkling. He shrugged. "Will you play with me?" he asked. "I want to play trains."

"Oh," Ianto said, looking a bit worried.

"Be patient, everyone," Martha said softly, carefully keeping her tone light. "He still has a ways to go, I guess. And that's just fine, isn't it, Jack?"

Jack looked a bit worried, but this seemed to pass in a flash. He gave Martha a wry smile. "Yeah," Jack said. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll just try to enjoy it. Watching him change and grow."

The Doctor grinned at them like a child showing off. "I'm getting better now," he said with all the innocent charm of a six year old.

"Yeah," Ianto said, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. "You just bet you are. I'll get the train set out tomorrow. And you and I can have a nice play-date."

Jack scooted closer to the Doctor and slipped an arm around his waist. "Thanks, Ianto. Thanks, everyone. I guess we still have our work cut out for us. But it'll be fine. Everything will be just fine. Won't it, sweethearts."

"Yup!"

They were all quiet for a moment, catching each other's eyes. Apparently, their favorite alien still had a long, hard road ahead of him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Relearning to walk hadn't been as difficult for the Doctor as they had imagined, although the first day without assistance the Doctor had fallen on his bum pretty hard trying to show Jack. Most of the time, he seemed fairly normal, or at least as normal as he had ever been, eccentric, alien thing that he was. But there were gaps in his development and lapses of emotional control. He'd grown out of playing trains, but he loved crayons still. He liked playing simple card games with Rhys, but delighted in Rhys taking him to the park for a good swing. His math skills were flawless, even advanced far beyond any of them, but he still had the occasional blip in language skills.

And sometimes, like when he fell on his bum, he cried like a two year old. Jack helped him up, and as usual during times like these, he babied his lover a bit, settling him in his lap and rubbing his back. Martha didn't scold Jack for it any more: those times were growing fewer and further apart. She had decided to let Jack enjoy comforting and babying his Doctor while he could.

For instance, he had been content to let Jack dress him, but during another remarkable leap in healing, he had wakened one day refusing help. When Jack had tried anyway, he had gotten a converse lobbed at his head. Jack had ducked, then, raising his palms in surrender; he allowed the Doctor to dress himself, which had gone quite well until he tried to tie his shoelaces. After a few failed attempts, he had looked at Jack sorrowfully, bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sorry!" he had cried.

Jack went to him and sat beside him. He took the Doctor's hand. "Why are you sorry, sweethearts?"

"I threw my shoe at you like a child. And now I can't tie my shoe!"

Jack kissed his cheek. "Well, you know, it's sort of like part of you is a child but part isn't. I really don't mind, baby. In a way, it's been kind of nice, having you need us like that. Sort of like we get to watch you grow up." He pulled one of the Doctor's feet into his lap, tied one shoe, then the other foot, and tied that shoe as well.

"Will I ever be well, Jack? It seems ever so long. I know I should be different. I don't know how I know it, but I do."

Jack patted his leg. The Doctor climbed into Jack's lap. "You're getting better," Jack insisted.

"But what if I never come all the way back? How can you love me like this?"

"I'll take whatever I can get, every minute of every day, because, sweethearts, it's just a miracle to have you at all."

He threw his arms around Jack's neck. "You're the best," he murmured into Jack's neck. "No one has a better husband than me."

"I happen to think I have a better husband than you," Jack said.

"But I'm still broke. Broken."

"No, you're still mending." Jack cupped his chin and made the Doctor look at him. "And you know what? I got a DVD in the mail this morning from the new Doctor. The last time he called me, he asked how you were doing. He talked to Martha and me for a long time. He said he's making something for you. Something to help you finish healing. He said there's one or two more things he has to figure out first before you can use it. So you stop fretting, yeah?"

"Okay," the Doctor replied. "I wonder what he's doing?"

"Well, it's something like a chameleon arch, only he says it will be just in a fob watch. He said there's someone he has to go see first but he wouldn't say who. But he says he can help you finish mending, and I believe him."

"Do you?"

"Of course! He is the Doctor, isn't he?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"If he's the Doctor, who am I?"

"You're our Doctor."

"You call me Doc," he said. "You always called me Doc, didn't you?"

"Not always. Mostly I called you the Doctor, but sometimes I called you Doc because I knew you sort of didn't like it. But then you realized what I was doing and you understood I did it because really I love you and I liked teasing you. So then, you didn't mind so much. And then…"

"What?"

"Then one day you were feeling poorly, and you came to see me, and you realized you were in love with me," Jack said, kissing his cheek. "That you had been in love with me a really long time, but you didn't want to believe it because you were afraid I wouldn't love you the way you need to be loved. You thought I just wanted to take you to bed."

"I remember that!" he said. "I remember I was jealous of my old self because I thought you liked that me more than this me."

"That's right, you were."

"You took me to have lasagna and we danced. And then we fucked."

"Well, yes, that's what we did." Jack said, smiling.

"You won't love the new me more than this me, will you?"

"Of course not, silly!"

"Good. Because then I would hate the new me."

"Oh, you're just a little jealous, aren't you? Because he has the TARDIS?"

"Yeah."

"You're afraid I'll like him more than you because he has the TARDIS?"

"Yeah."

"But we're growing our own, remember?"

"I know," he said and grinned. "It is going to take a long time, though."

"Doc, we have a bond, I don't have a bond with him. And we have all the time in the universe."

He smiled widely then. "It's getting so big, now! Growing up. Like me, kind of."

"Yeah!" Jack said, hugging him tightly. "My Time lord and our TARDIS. Growing up together."

"I want a name," he said suddenly. "My own name. I can be Doc still, but I want a name. Like Jack or Rhys or Ianto. I want you to name me."

Jack chuckled. "Okay, I'll try to come up with a good one."

"I'm the Tenth me. So I want a name that kind of says that."

"I'll see what I can do, I promise. You know what?"

"What?"

"Ianto and I are going to move our bed into our bedroom today!"

"Really?" The Doctor eyes grew wide. "When do I get to see our home? I've wanted to see it for so long!"

"Tonight," Jack said. "The toilet is done, we have a bathtub now, we have electricity and water and carpet, we have a kitchen, and I finished painting yesterday. Today we move our furniture in. Tonight, you get to come to our very own home for the first time."

"Can we have a party? This weekend? Please?"

"I already have one planned," Jack said. "Now it's time for another scan. So you go find Martha, and then Rhys says he's going to take you to the park. Fresh air and sunshine."

"I like to go the park with Rhys," he said. "But I like going to bed with you more. I guess I really am a contagion. Contraband. Contradiction. I'm a contradiction."

"Well, you've always been that," Jack said. He gave his love a kiss and patted his bottom. "Off you go," he said. "See you for lunch!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Rhys always held his favorite alien's hand when the crossed the street. On their first outing to the park, he had punched a man in the nose for giving them dirty looks and muttering something about queers. The man had splashed water from a water bottle into the Doctor's face and then looked gobsmacked when he started crying.

"He was hurt, you stupid bastard, he's like a little kid so don't go saying shit like that around him!" Rhys had shouted. "And don't you ever come around him again or I'll kick your arse again until it's around your bloody shoulders!"

A couple of young mothers had heard the ruckus. They pelted the man with candy bars fished from their purses. "Go on," they shouted at him. "That's right, run, you bully!" They had helped Rhys dry the Doctor off and sooth him, angry that the man had frightened the poor thing. That day Rhys and the Doctor had made two good friends and often saw them at the park with their children.

Rhys sat on the bench beside them with his cup of tea and the three watched as the Doctor pushed the little ones in their swings. The women enjoyed watching the Doctor play. He really was very much a big kid. Rhys had talked with them, explaining that he had suffered a mysterious injury. The young women had accepted that while some of his behavior was quite adult, some was very much child-like. He could speak quite coherently about physics, then turn around and whine like a five year old for an ice cream. They thought it was sweet and often brought treats for their children to share with "Doc".

They doled out candy bars and watched as their charges sat still in the swings, munching happily on their treats. One of the women, Karen, pointed to the Doctor. "Wonder what's got his attention?"

Rhys looked in the direction that the Doctor was looking in. "What do you see, mate?"

Mouth full of candy, he replied, "My friends. In the trees. See them?"

Rhys squinted along with the two women. "I don't see anything," Rhys said.

"Maybe he's got himself some imaginary friends," Karen said.

"They want me," the Doctor said to Rhys. "They want me to come and play."

"Do they, now?" Rhys said, humoring his friend.

"Yup." The Doctor stood and wiped chocolate down his shirtfront. "I want to see."

"What's that?" Rhys said.

"The forest," the Doctor replied matter-of-factly. "Hear them? They're saying 'come away'. Can't you hear? 'Come away, unearthly child, come away'. I'm going to see what they want."

And with that, he took off, running like a gazelle on his long legs. Rhys took off after him shouting, but he couldn't keep up with those long strides. He snatched the phone out of his pocket and called Jack. "He's run off!" he said in a panic. "I can't catch him, he's too bloody fast!"

"I'll be right there," Jack said.

They found the Doctor just in a grove of trees, looking around as if trying to find his direction. "They left," he said. "My friends left. But they said they would come back."

"Who?" Jack asked, panting.

"I think he's got some imaginary friends," Rhys said.

"Sweethearts, please don't run from Rhys like that again, you scared us!" Jack said, gripping the Doctor's upper arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I won't do it again, I promise!"

"I mean it, Doc! No running away!"

"Okay. I won't. Promise! I promise!"

"Come on," Jack said. That's enough for today. Let's go home. I'll get you some tea."

"Can I have ice cream?" the Doctor asked.

"I shouldn't, because you ran away."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was wrong. I…I'm not well enough yet to run off, am I?"

"Not yet," Jack said. "You want chocolate ice cream?"

"Yeah," he said. "When we get home can we have sex?"

Jack couldn't help laughing. "Come on. One thing at a time, okay?"

"I guess we'll have sex later, then."

"Yeah," Jack said.

Rhys waited until he went after the Doctor's ice cream to have a good laugh. He returned and handed his friend his treat and they walked back towards the Hub. But Rhys couldn't help worrying that the Doctor kept looking over his shoulder towards the trees.


	10. Chapter 10

"Go and wash up," Jack said to the Doctor, giving him a playful swat on the bottom. "You have chocolate on your face. And change your shirt. Then come to my office."

The Doctor went towards the toilet with a glance back at Jack. He was grinning. He liked it when Jack swatted his bottom. But then he delighted in any show of affection, especially if that show was from Jack.

"Rhys, I have an errand for you," Jack said. He took out his wallet and fished out of it the credit card he used to buy supplies. "I want you to buy one of those GPS bracelets like they use for kids, but make sure the wrist strap will fit him. Once I've got it, I'll tweak it so it'll work only with our systems and my wristcomp. I'm not taking any chances. And don't beat yourself up over him running off. You had no way of knowing he would pull that little stunt."

"Good idea," Rhys said. "That scared the life out of me. Aside from him wandering into traffic, what if some pervert got a hold of him? There are some sickos out there that would love to get their hands on someone like him, it happens all the time."

"You're right, unfortunately. People with disabilities are for some people what kids are to a pedo. Anyone ever does that to him… Well, we're very good at disguising cause of death."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't need to trouble yourself once I got done with them. There wouldn't be much of a body left to bother with. This shouldn't take long, see you for lunch."

Jack didn't bother going back to his paperwork just yet since he needed to talk to his mate. It was only a moment before the Doctor made it to his office. He had put on a clean Cat in the Hat long-sleeved tee and black jeans—his suit wouldn't do as he tended to get a little messy with food still—and sat in the chair across from Jack, staring at his converse. "Are you cross with me?" he asked.

"A little. That happens after someone gets afraid something bad could happen to someone they love. All that worry turns to anger."

"I'm sorry," he said, voice small and soft.

"I sent Rhys after a GPS for you. You'll wear it on your wrist, and you are not to leave the Hub without it being strapped on. Understand? There are bad people out there that could hurt you, and I just couldn't stand it if that happened."

"Because you love me so much."

"That's just right, sweethearts. Because I love you so, so much."

"That's nice then. That you're a little angry with me. That means you love me."

"Yep, that's right. Not that you don't already know how much I love you. Now come here and watch this DVD with me."

He got up and walked around Jack's desk. Jack had grown to love the unselfconscious way the Doctor would sit in his lap. He kissed his mate's cheek and started the DVD. The new Doctor's face appeared.

"Hullo, Jack! Hullo, other me! Doc. Jack said he would call you 'Doc'. Martha says you've reached what's called a plateau in healing. I wanted you to heal as much as you could on your own because it's better that way. But now that you've stalled a bit, it's time for me to help out." He held up a fob watch. "This," he said, "Is going to help fix you up. I just have to load the rest of your memories and brain functions into it. When I'm done, I'll send someone to Torchwood with it. Jack, all you have to do is make sure he opens it at exactly the right time, since I have to be sure to key it to work at the exact moment it should. Otherwise, he could have memories that haven't yet happened or miss memories he should have. So I have to time it perfectly. And I need you to be out of the Hub when I do it, because I have a little gift I want to give you.

"While you're out doing that, I'll materialize in your workshop Jack built for you. Once you've got your memories and functions back, you can put up psychic shields that will keep us from hurting each other, and we can finally meet face to face. Won't that be just brilliant? Jack says the baby TARDIS is growing! Be patient. Once you're back to your old self you can integrate with it a little more and it will grow faster. It's still going to take a long time, but some day you two will have your very own TARDIS. Jack, when he takes his first trip in it you have to be with him, so when it's primed it picks up on your psychic fingerprint. That way she'll truly be the both of yours.

"Doc, I want you to go the park every day until I get this done. I can't say why. Spoilers, you know. But you do need to go to the park every day. Jack is going to give you something. Can't say what, spoilers again. But you mustn't leave home without it. And before I go, let me say the pair of you have done so well together. Jack, thank you for your patience and loyalty to Doc. It can't have been easy to be both husband and father to Doc, but as usual, you're brilliant. Doc, thank you for working so hard and not giving up. I know it's been painful and hard, but you've done so very well. I'm very proud of you. And even though this has been difficult and a bit scary for even me, it has to be said. I'm happy I have a brother. Brothers are good. And you, Doc, are going to be the coolest brother in the universe! See you both soon."

The DVD ended. The Doctor looked at Jack, grinning. "I'm going to get well!" he said.

"Yes, you are," Jack said, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to get well, and you're going to get Real Me back, and I can love you the way I should. And then…we can have adventures!"

Jack chuckled. "Yes, we can! You're finally going to be well again. And tonight you get to sleep in our very own house. We should celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll make sundaes. Or banana splits. And then we can watch Lion King. And then…"

"We can have sex!"

"Yes, we can. All you want. Any way you want."

"I'm going to think about that," the Doctor said studiously. "I want it to be special."

Jack kissed his cheek. "It's always special with you," Jack said. He stroked the Doctor's head tenderly and was rewarded with a soft purr. "Doc? When you get better? Please don't stop purring for us. We don't think you're weird. We think it's sweet. We love it that you're different. Please?"

He shrugged. "Okay!" he nodded. "Silly of me to think my friends would think me weird for that, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Jack said and hugged him tightly. "You know, when you get well, I'm going to miss this you. You're so sweet like this. I've grown to love taking care of you."

He kissed Jack's cheek. "I bet I remember it, too, when I'm well. I bet I remember it, and I bet I'll try to let you still take care of me sometimes."

"You do that," Jack whispered into his hair. "It will be my pleasure to take care of you. It always has been. You ready for lunch?"

"Can I have a hot dog?"

"Hot dog _and_ cole slaw. You need veggies, right?"

"Yup!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

He sat at the table with his patchwork family and admired his new GPS wrist strap. "Now I can't get lost," he said happily around a mouthful of hot dog.

"But you still can't be running off anymore, right, mate?" Rhys asked.

"I won't run off. Promise." He gave Rhys a smile. "You're a good friend."

"Yeah?" Rhys said. "You're not bad yourself."

"The Doctor said Jack was going to give me something, and he did. I got my GPS! And he says you have to take me to the park every day until he gets me well," said the Time Lord.

Everyone at the table took note: it was the first time he had actually called the new Doctor, 'the Doctor'.

"So, if he's the Doctor, what do we call you?" Ianto asked.

"Doc," he said. "You call me Doc."

"Brilliant! Like Doc Holiday."

"Yeah!" said the Doctor…well, no, not the Doctor. Doc. Now it would be Doc. They would have to get used to it, but they'd manage. "But I still want a name. A real name. One that says I'm the tenth Doctor. But even then you can still call me Doc."

"So, then, Doc," Ianto said. "Now you have to get used to us calling you something different."

"I can do it," he said. "You got used to me calling you Eeyore and Gwen is still my Penguin." He mentally ruminated a moment. "When I'm well, I'm still going to use those names," he announced. "And from now on I promise not to try to not purr around you. You're my friends."

"That's right, sweetie," Gwen said, eyes sparking. "Do you know why we like to hear you purr?"

"Because it sounds pretty?"

"It does sound pretty, and that's lovely, but really we like it when you purr because it means you feel happy and safe."

He grinned and popped the last of his hot dog into his mouth. "That's nice," he said. "My friends love me so much! And I love them back. I bet the baby will love me, too."

"What?" Gwen and Rhys said as one.

"You're pregnant," he said matter-of-factly. "I can smell it."

"What?" they said, once again in unison.

"It's a girl," he said. He started to wipe his mouth on his sleeve, then thought better of it and used a napkin, making quite an effort of dabbing his mouth in a show of good manners. "Can I be the baby's uncle?"

Gwen and Rhys looked at each other. They both stood up so suddenly they knocked over their chairs and leapt into each other's arms. Rhys swung Gwen around. "A baby!" Gwen squealed. "Finally! We're pregnant!"

"Wellll," said Doc, "Technically it's just you who is pregnant." This spoken like a patient parent explaining the workings to a small child. "The daddy only gets to help during birth and after."

Rhys put Gwen down, went around the table and picked up the Doctor. "Come here, Uncle Doc!" he said, swinging his friend around until the Hub echoed with the raucous, child-like laughter of a Time Lord. "Your new home is finished and you get to move in, you're soon to be back to yourself, and we're finally having a baby! We have a lot of celebrating to do, mate!"

"Good! Can we all have banana splits at our house tonight, Jack?" Doc said.

"We sure can," Jack agreed. He raised his cup of coffee to the parents-to-be. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Gwen said, winking at him. "So I guess you're Uncle Jack, now, yeah? This baby is going to be spoilt so rotten!"

"Will she?" Doc said, a worried look on his face. "Can you put her in the fridge?"

Gwen laughed. "No, not spoilt rotten like that. Spoilt rotten like we spoil you rotten!"

"Oh! The rotten that doesn't smell!" He grinned his most mischievous grin. "Like Jack loves me rotten."

"Now you got it," Jack said, giving him a wink.

"That's why we get to eat too much banana splits tonight," Doc grinned. "Martha," he said in a tone that reminded her of his old, bossy self. "You should scan Gwen, you know."

She giggled. "Yes, Sir, Doc, Sir! Gwen, Rhys? Let's go to the lab!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Jack led his mate to the door to their private quarters. He unlocked the door and opened it. Doc made to dash in first, but Jack grabbed him, scooping him into his arms. "It's tradition," he said. "I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold."

Doc kicked his feet excitedly. "Well, come on, then!"

Jack stepped over the threshold and carried him into the living room, depositing him on a long sofa. The walls, painted a soft orangey-pinkish, were reminiscent of the old TARDIS console room. Lamps had been inset in the walls in roundels as well. There were even a couple of mock-ups of the coral struts. Jack had carefully draped their coats in the fork of one of them.

Doc slowly stood up and turned a 360, taking it all in, mouth agape. From the high ceiling hung a chandelier that very much resembled the bluish time rotor. There was a bar Jack had built to resemble the console as much as possible. Doc slowly walked around the room, a look of wonder on his face.

"Is the rest of it this nice?" he asked.

"I hope so," Jack said. "I was a little worried it might upset you. Guess I was wrong about that."

Doc ran at Jack and jumped up on him, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and his legs around Jack's waist. Jack supported his weight with his hands cupping his lover's bottom. His face was peppered with tiny pecks, rapid-fire little kisses Doc sprinkled on his entire face before he kissed Jack full on the mouth.

They heard a soft knock on the open door, but didn't break their kiss as the team filed in. Only Jack and Ianto had seen the inside. They heard a hushed "Wow!" from Gwen, an exuberant "Whoa, Nelly!" from Martha and Rhys's laughing "Brilliant, bloody damned brilliant!"

Finally the kiss broke. Doc's eyes were shining with joy. "I love it so much," he said, voice thick with emotion. "You worked so very hard on it, you and Ianto, didn't you?"

"We wanted to make you happy," Ianto said.

Doc squirmed down from Jack's embrace, went to Ianto and bear-hugged him. Ianto wrapped his arms around his friend and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for helping Jack," Doc said, giving Ianto a peck on the cheek in return. "It's beautiful, it is! Just gorgeous, and I love it to bits!"

Martha and Rhys had their arms full of items for the kitchen. There were bags stuffed with the makings for banana splits, bags of crisps, soft drinks and bottles of wine along with baskets of fresh fruit and a variety of cheeses. Ianto led Martha to the kitchen. "Who wants a banana split?" she called.

"I want to help!" cried Doc. "I have a kitchen, now, my own kitchen in our very own house and I want to help make the first thing we eat from it!"

"Come on, then, you!" she replied. "Let's make the very first mess in your brand new kitchen."

"I'll get some glasses," Jack said. "Doc wants to have a little house-warming party this weekend," he added. "I hope all of you will be here."

"We wouldn't miss it," Gwen said. "Oh! No wine for me! We brought juice."

"Penguin can't have wine because she's preggo," Doc said. "My Penguin is going to lay an egg! And I don't want any wine. Maybe when I'm well, but Jack and Martha says not to drink alcohol because I'm still not well."

After everyone had gone home, Jack and Doc tidied up. Jack gave his mate a smile. "You know what's good about cleaning up after friends?" he asked.

Doc stood still for a moment, thinking it over. "It means we have friends! If we didn't have friends, they wouldn't have come over, and our house would be all tidy, but I would rather have a messy house and friends."

"That's right!" Jack said. "You sure are smart."

"No, I'm not. But I will be, when I'm well." He held a trash bag while Jack dropped litter into it. He grinned brightly. "I'll be _brilliant _again!"

"I think you're brilliant now, for someone who's been through so much," Jack said. "And you worked very hard to get as well as you have. You know what else you are?"

"What?"

"Covered in ice cream and juice stains, and you have strawberry syrup in your hair."

He looked down at his shirt. "My Cat in the Hat is filthy," he said. "Can I put on my Superman one?"

"Bath first," Jack said.

"Our tub is huge," Doc observed. "Is that so we can have our baths together?"

Jack stuffed the trash into a trash can under the counter. "Sure is! You ready to get clean?"

"Yup! I can't wait to get in our new tub. It's giant!"

"I'll run us some water. You go and get your naked on."

"Can we have bubbles?"

"Sure, why not?"

Leaning back in the tub with Doc nestled against him, Jack ran his fingers through Doc's freshly washed hair. "You need a haircut," he said.

"Yeah, it gets in my eyes. And it won't stick up like it's supposed to when it's this long."

"But it's pretty," Jack said, kissing his ear. "You do have an amazing head of hair."

"I'm getting pruny," Doc observed. "I love our giant tub. But I want to watch Lion King, and then I want to go to bed."

"Come on, then, sport. Let's get you dry and into your jammies."

Cuddling on the sofa in their own home with his husband, Jack reflected, was one of the best feelings he'd had in a long time. He didn't so much watch the Lion King as watch Doc watching it. His mate loved the giant-screen television and watched the feature as if it were the first time he had ever seen it. When it ended, Doc took the remote and turned everything off.

When he looked at the Jack, the child-like wonder was gone, and there was lust in those big brown eyes. A dizzying thing, to be sure, but Jack had learned to read the signs. Sometimes he was a like a kid, sometimes not. And when he wanted sex, he was definitely, most definitely so not like a kid. "I want to go to bed," he said. "I wanted it to be special tonight and I thought about it a lot. You always let me start. You always let me decide what to do. But you didn't always. You used to decide. I remember now. You used to decide because I didn't want to. I want us to be like that tonight."

Jack grinned, running his fingers gently through his lover's hair. "Well, you haven't been well, and I didn't want to have you doing something you weren't sure of."

"And that was very sweet of you. But I don't want it to be that way anymore. I want us to be like we were. I _liked _for you to decide. It was really sexy like that."

"You want me to be in control again? You sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. When you said we could have sex any way I wanted, it made me think about it a lot, and I remembered how we were. How you used to hold me down. Make me feel so good. Make me feel as much pleasure as you wanted me to feel in the way you wanted me to feel it. Make me wait. Make me come when you wanted me to come. I want that again, Jack. You said anything I want. That's what I want."

Jack fell silent for the space of a handful of heartbeats, weighing his decision. "Promise me something first."

"What?"

"If you decide you don't want it anymore you'll tell me."

"I promise," Doc said solemnly. "But I won't. I won't change my mind. I remember now. I remember how good it felt. Why would I change my mind when I was so happy before?"

"Still, just in case. You'll tell me if you do, right?"

"Yes," he said. "I will, I promise."

Jack lifted him from the sofa and carried him to their bed. Out of habit he nearly put Doc down gently, but then he remembered the way he used to do and tossed him playfully in the bed. He stripped swiftly and efficiently and pounced onto the bed.

He pulled his lover to his naked body firmly and kissed him deeply, teasing his talas until Doc began to whimper and their mouths sang with the flavor of sage and honey. Jack undressed his mate slowly and deliberately, licking and kissing his skin as he did so.

He licked and kissed his way down, hovering over Doc's cock, blowing on it teasingly before taking it into his mouth, savoring the groans of pleasure his lover gave up to him. His fingers sought out that lovely little opening, exploring and gauging arousal. He pulled his mouth away.

"The first thing I'm going to do," he said, "is finger-fuck you. No touching yourself."

He slid two fingers in and out, taking care to rub those lovely swollen little talas inside "Oh, you do still like this," Jack growled. "You do like me being in control, don't you?"

"Yes," Doc gasped. "More! Oh Jack, yes!"

Jack slipped in a third finger, then a fourth, pumping them in and out expertly. "You love it, don't you? I can tell. You're so open. And slick as an eel."

He pulled his fingers out and lay on his back. "Straddle me," he said.

Doc threw a leg over his hips and waited.

"Guide me inside that pretty little ass," Jack told him. He watched as his lover rose up a little, reached behind himself. He felt those lovely, long fingers grasp his cock and watched as Doc lowered himself, impaling himself with a low groan, eyes closed and tongue flicking his top lip. Jack grasped his hips and held him still. "Now put your thumb in your mouth and make yourself come for me like that."

Doc gasped at those words, as if they had caught fire in his mind. He grinned wickedly and slid his thumb inside his mouth, sucking on it sensually. He began to quiver, moaning around his thumb, moving it in and out, in and out. Jack grasped his cock and slowly pumped it.

"Come only with your mouth," he said firmly. "No cheating. No matter what." He pumped Doc's cock faster. "You like this, I can tell."

Doc answered with a "Uumph." His chest heaved and his quivering intensified. He grunted rhythmically and Jack could tell he was ready.

"Go on," Jack said. "Let me see you give yourself an oral orgasm. Do it. Come for me."

He grunted in answer, eyelids twitching, then clenching as he released a long, drawn out groan and Jack watched pleasure wash over his face as the orgasm hit him hard. Gasping, he let his thumb slip from his mouth and collapsed on Jack, still firmly impaled on his husband's cock. Jack rolled them, careful to stay inside.

"Now you'll come on my cock," he said. He began sliding smoothly in and out, all the way to the balls before withdrawing until only the tip of his cock remained inside before plunging back in.

"Is this what you wanted?" Jack asked.

"Yuh-yes!" Doc groaned beneath him.

"You're going to come for me," he said. "And I'm going to keep fucking you until I make you come as many times as I like."

"Oh, Jack, yes, like that!"

Obviously, this was working magic on his husband. Jack felt a deep satisfaction at pleasing his lover so much, so easily. Just a few more thrusts, and then, "Come for me, baby. Come for me now. Give it to me."

Legs clamped hard around Jack's waist, hands gripped the sheet in white-knuckled fervor. Doc's mouth opened and he cried out loudly as his channel pulsed around his husband's swollen member.

Jack loved making himself teeter on the edge as he fucked his lover into yet another state of arousal. He cupped Doc's sweet little ass in his hands firmly, rutting into him hard and fast. He could tell when his mate was ready again. He had asked for this, and Jack would not deny him. "Don't come. Not yet. Not until I'm ready." Which he was, oh was he ever, but he wasn't going to let Doc know that just yet. He bottomed out and held still, savoring the quivering of his lover's body beneath him.

"Do you want to come?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh, yes, please!"

"Not yet," Jack said, steeling himself, forcing himself to hold back as he slid in and out with fast, short strokes. He had to wait until…

"Oh, Jack, puh-please! Please, let me come, I can't bear it!"

"Not yet," he groaned. He bottomed out again, holding his lover firmly, letting just the pressure of his throbbing cock against Doc's swollen talas keep him on the edge.

"I think I could make you come just like this," he said. "I could make you come without so much as moving. Do it. Do it and I'll fuck you. Start coming for me and I'll fuck you so hard," Jack growled.

"Oh!" Doc cried, almost as if he were surprised that his body reacted to his husband's voice and nothing more. His orgasm hit hard, his ass tightening almost painfully around Jack's cock.

As good as his word Jack pulled back and slid back in hard, jarring Doc's body beneath him. He threw his head back, almost slamming into that lithe form beneath him, a half-growl, half-cry ripping it's way out of him as he filled his lover's body with his seed. It took effort to keep riding out that lovely extended orgasm that Doc always had until he felt as empty as a husk, sweat dripping onto his lovers chest as the effort to keep moving took it's toll.

Arms quivering, Jack all but collapsed on top of his mate, gasping like a fish out of water. "Gods," he groaned. "I missed this so much, sweethearts. My sweet little bottom."

Doc clung to him sweetly, laughing softly. "That's what I wanted," he gasped. "I wanted my Captain to be in charge."

"You made me come so hard I thought I was going to pass out," Jack said. He rolled them onto their sides. "So then, I take it you're satisfied with how we did it?"

"Oh yes!" Doc said. "That was fantastic. Brilliant. _Molto bene!"_

Jack laughed. "Oh, those words are music to my ears! It's been so long since I heard your sweet voice saying them."

Doc gave a happy little "Hmmm."

"Hey, baby?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"You make me so happy. You know that, don't you?"

"Yup."

"You tired now?"

"Yup."

Jack ran his fingers through his lover's sweat-damp hair. The sexual firebrand had gone back to sleep now. The little boy was back.

"Let's get you back in your jammies, sweethearts. You're tired now. You need your sleep."

"Okay," he said and yawned hugely. "I really do need to sleep."

"Yeah," Jack said, picking up Doc's pyjamas from the floor. "Here you go."

Once he made sure Doc had his pyjamas on he got him a glass of water. That done, he pulled his mate into his arms, kissed him tenderly and settled his lover's head on his chest so Doc could hear his heartbeat, just the way he liked. He stroked his lover's hair until he heard the soft, contented purring fade, then shift into deep, rhythmic breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

Excerpt from

The Stolen Child

by W B Yeats

Away with us he's going,

The solemn-eyed:

He'll hear no more the lowing

Of the calves on the warm hillside

Or the kettle on the hob

Sing peace into his breast,

Or see the brown mice bob

Round and round the oatmeal chest.

For he comes, the human child,

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand,

For the world's more full of weeping than he can understand.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

They woke hours before it was time for the team to come in and so had decided to loll about in bed and peruse names. Jack had his laptop and had been searching different languages for one that meant 'ten'.

"Tian, old Frisian." Jack said.

"Nope." Doc wrinkled his nose.

"Zehn, German."

"Nope."

"Tio, Old Icelandic."

"Nope."

"Decem, Latin."

"Nope."

"Dix, French."

"No way!"

"Diece, Italian."

"Nope."

"Dexe, Genovese."

"Meh."

"Running out of options, Doc."

"Maybe I could just be Ten?"

"If you like. Whatever you want. You want to be my Tenny?"

"Maybe."

"Want to just stick to Doc for a while?"

"Yeah," Doc said. "Maybe I could just be Theta. But I really wanted something that means ten. Because all of me have been Theta, and I'm just me."

"Whatever you want, sweethearts. Want some bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

"Can I have Toffee Dodgers?"

"After the bacon and eggs, yes."

Doc rolled his eyes. "Okay," he said glumly.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

They hovered in the trees and waited.

He came here often, to play with children, those from whom they picked their Chosen Ones. He was a Chosen One, too, but he was different, oh, so different. Not of this world. A child, yet not a child, and filled with so much power. With him as their king, they could do as they pleased, take as many Chosen Ones as they wished. For he had devastated entire worlds, and he could purge this one of all but what were needed for breeding purposes. Had they tried they would have killed all the humans, and they still would need humans to produce Chosen Ones for them. But with him as their king, they would have their great forests back, and this world would be peopled with _their_ kind.

They hovered in the trees and waited.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The Limousine glided down the M4 carrying its passengers towards Cardiff. The well-heeled people inside seemed happy, even celebratory. They came bearing a gift, one made for just one person in the whole of the universe. There was so much to celebrate, and they could scarcely wait to present their gift.

Really, it was two gifts: one being the thing itself, but the second gift was in fact the person bearing it.

Something wonderful, they had been promised, was going to happen.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Doc, for heaven's sake, chocolate syrup on your eggs? Really?" Jack chuckled.

"It's good, try it!" Doc held out a spoonful of scrambled egg dripping with chocolate syrup.

"No thanks, I'll stick to my cereal. You know what today is?"

"What?"

"Saturday."

"Saturday!" Doc's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Our house-warming party is tonight!"

"That's right! So after you get done playing at the park, you want to help me decorate?"

"Yeah! Everything will look so nice, and our friends will be over and we'll have so much fun."

"And there will be nibbles!"

"There will be nibbles!" Doc said. His brows lowered thoughtfully. "Um, what _kind _of nibbles?

"All kinds of nibbles. There's going to be nibbles you like, don't worry."

"I'm all finished."

"I see that," Jack smiled indulgently. "Go wash your face and hands while I clear up. The team should be here any minute now."

"And then Rhys and I can go to the park."

"And Rhys and you can go to the park. Go on, then. And use soap this time!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Desmond Miller had had to have his nose re-broken and set. All because of that little faggot in the park. Him and his, what, boyfriend? All he had done was splash a little water in his faggot face and the little pussy started crying. That's when his boyfriend had broken Desmond's nose and those bitches with him started throwing things at him.

What business did queers have in the park anyway? Probably there looking for little boys to molest. He was used to meeting his mistress in the park, away from his wife's prying eyes, the whiny little bitch. And now he had lost his mistress because he hadn't dared to go back to the park and she grew tired of skulking around in other places. And no application of his hard right hand to her mouth had changed her mind.

Well, him and his friends would fix him. They had a plan. Drew would distract everyone with the puppy, and then he would tell his little story to the faggot. Retard that he is, the idiot would take the bait and walk right into Desmond and Jake's hands. And then the fun would begin. Teach him a lesson, retarded little queer fuck.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The Limousine had been parked in a posh hotel car park and it's passengers were now settled in their suites. She couldn't help feeling a little nervous. This was a huge step for her, one that she by rights should never have had the pleasure to take. But it was going to happen. It was finally going to happen, and she could scarcely wait. She looked at her watch. He had told her not to go to the little cover shop that acted as the gateway to the Hub until 10:00. Soon. It would be time very soon. And then, well, everything would change. But it had to be perfectly timed. Timing, he had told her, was crucial.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Karen! Miri!" Doc hurried to meet his friends. He loved their kids and they always had treats, and oh, the park was lovely today with the sun out and a nice cool breeze. "Come on, Rhys! I think they have donuts today! You can have one with your tea."

He was right, they did have donuts, just as Karen had said they would. He sat in a swing with his little friends munching his donut. It was warm and sticky and good.

He stopped mid-bite and looked towards the trees. They were there, the ones who called themselves his friends. He could hear them, but obviously, no one else could and he wondered why. "Come away," they called. "Come away, Unearthly Child, come away and take your throne as our king! Come away and rule this world, for only you can take away so many human tears, so much human suffering, and their people shall rest for all time."

He wanted to go, he was so curious. But Jack and Rhys had said no running off. Maybe they would come to him if he waited.

A man walked by carrying a puppy. He put the puppy down. It toddled around on clumsy legs, sniffing the ground. It caught the scent of donuts, it's wet, shiny nose twitching, and galumphed towards the swings where he and his friends sat. The man walked towards them and picked up the puppy. "I just got him," he said. "There's a man over in the trees giving puppies away. Perhaps you should ask your mothers if you could have one."

The children mobbed their mothers, begging for a puppy, blocking Rhys's view. And then the man said, "The bloke I got my puppy from, he said if someone doesn't take them right away he was going to drown them in the bay. Maybe you could take one."

"But he can't do that!" Doc said softly. What should he do? If he waited, the man might drown the puppies.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

She entered the little shop. There was that charming young fellow. She recognized him from the description that had been given her.

"May I help you?" the young man asked politely.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can, Ianto Jones," she said, She took off her scarf, revealing a head full of red hair. "You can help me, your boss, Jack, and most of all you can help your skinny little alien friend. You tell Jack it's Donna. Donna Noble. And I'm here to fix up the Doctor. Not the new one. He sent me. I'm here to heal the one you call Doc."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

He couldn't stand it. He mustn't wait. Anyway Rhys would just say no. He had to save those puppies, he just had to! And he had to go now, while the children had everyone distracted so no one would see him go. Anyway, he couldn't get lost, he had his GPS on his wrist. He slipped away, glancing over his shoulder, feeling guilty. He knew he shouldn't, but those poor puppies! He took off running. There! There in the trees he saw a man. The man beckoned to him.

"Want a puppy, mate?" he said. "Come on, then, I was just about to pop them in a sack and throw them into the bay. Come on, this way, hurry up!"

Doc followed him into the woods.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

He was coming. The Unearthly Child, the greatest of the Chosen Ones they could ever have found; he was coming, coming into the trees, and soon he would be theirs. There were humans here. Human men. Surely they would leave soon. And if not? No matter. They were easily taken care of. But they would wait just a while. They didn't want a lot of screaming. It might frighten the Unearthly Child. They would wait, wait and see what happened.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"So when he loaded my memories into the watch," Donna explained, "it got rid of the shield locking away all we did together and made it safe to remember, because all that Time Lord consciousness went into the watch. After that, he put some of his own memories in it to get Doc up to speed. So when he opens the watch at the exact time he's supposed to, it all comes back to him. Presto change-o, he's back to his old space-man self! How brilliant is that? He get's himself back, and we get to be friends again!"

"But when exactly are we supposed to let him open the watch?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Donna said. "The Doctor said to just let Doc stay in the park, not to let him or anyone know, and that I should just sit tight here until you get the phone call."

"What phone call?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He wouldn't say. Whenever I asked all he would say is 'spoilers'."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

They had the little faggot now.

Desmond held his arms behind his back. Jake punched him in the gut.

"You'll keep quiet or there's more where that came from," Desmond growled in his ear.

Drew joined them, having abandoned the puppy in the park. They dragged Doc further into the woods. Desmond threw him onto the ground. Jake knelt at Doc's head and held his wrists.

"Oh, look at him!" Desmond said. "Those tears aren't going to help you this time, you little cunt." Drew positioned himself at their victim's feet holding them down.

Desmond knelt and began undoing Doc's jeans. "Faggots," he spat. "All you think about is who's cock your going to gobble next, yeah? Well, you're about to get all the cock you can handle. Isn't that just your dream come true? Three horny studs, and we're going to take turns with you."

"No!" Doc whimpered. "You can't do that! That's for people who love each other. You don't love me, you can't!"

"Oh, but we can! We can and we will. But don't worry, a little faggot like you? You'll love it. You'll beg for more like the little whore you are."

"Don't! No, please! If you do this to me you'll be sorry."

Desmond slapped him. "Oh? How's that?"

"Jack," Doc said with a certainty. "My husband, Jack, is how. You don't know him. He'll find you. And when he does he will make you sorry."

Desmond just laughed. "Or maybe he won't," he snarled. "Because if you tell him about us, we'll come back. We'll come back and do it again. And maybe we'll do it to your so-called husband, too, the fat bastard."

"Rhys is not my husband, he's my friend."

"Take his cock up your arse too, do you? I bet you have lots of friends." Desmond yanked down Doc's jeans. "Flip him over," he said. "I'm going to give him what he likes, right up the arsehole."

Doc sobbed, his chest heaving in panic. "You're bad!" he whimpered. "You're the bad people Jack told me about."

"That's right, faggot," Desmond said. "And guess what? Your Jack isn't here right now, is he? There's no one. No one here to stop us at all. And if you yell, we'll just make it worse."

Doc gasped in horror, inhaling a mouthful of half-rotted leaves. He felt Desmond's and Jake's hands on him, flipping him onto his stomach, forcing his legs apart. Horrified almost beyond words, all he could do was weep.

"Please," he sobbed. "Please!"

His captors just laughed. Desmond said, "You hear that, boys? He can't wait. He's just begging for it. He said 'please'."


	12. Chapter 12

They hovered in the trees and waited.

They saw their Chosen One being attacked and every fiber of their being cried out to defend him, yet they held back. This being held incomparable power, though he did not yet realize it. What if he put up a struggle against them? Better to let him learn to hate the human world a little. He would be more than willing to come away with them if he did.

They hovered in the trees and waited.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"…and it was the strangest thing," Donna continued telling Jack of her experiences since she had been left back on earth. "I just felt like something wasn't quite right. Like something was missing. And when I thought about it too much I would get this awful headache."

Jack's phone rang. He and Donna looked at each other. Was this it? Was this the call they were waiting for? Jack put the phone to his ear. "Speak," he blurted out.

"He's run off again, Jack, or got lost, or something, I looked up and he was just gone," Rhys said, clearly in panic mode. "I only had my eyes off him for minute! The kids were in the way, and when I stood up to check he was all right he was bloody gone!" Jack heard Rhys make a choking sound. "What if he got taken? Jack, he left his donut half-eaten on the swing. He never leaves a pastry half-eaten."

"He was in the forest before. Don't panic. Just go and look. I'll be right there. I can track him with my wrist comp. Just go, Rhys!" Jack looked at Donna grimly. "Doc's missing. Run off or lost or…something. I think that might be the call we're waiting for, Donna. You got that watch on you?"

"I have it, and I'm going with you." Donna said. "If he's run off I'm going to wring his skinny little alien neck!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Rhys had reached the woods but didn't see Doc. What he did see—and a fellow didn't have to be a detective to recognize it—were signs of a struggle. Leaves and loam had been freshly disturbed. He could see multiple footprints and two furrows, as if someone had dug their heels in and was being dragged. His heart felt like it went in two different directions: up to his throat and down to the pit of his stomach. He felt the blood drain from his face and gritted his teeth in rage. He followed the signs. He heard sounds of a struggle coming from behind a stand of brush and the cries of his friend. Too angry to think clearly, he rushed to help his friend, picking up a fallen branch to use as a weapon. He rounded the brush and saw two men holding Doc face down. His friend's jeans had been rucked down around his ankles, leaving his bottom half exposed.

Rhys roared, enraged. He saw Doc's eyes widen in horror. That was the last thing he saw before something crashed into the side of his head and he fell heavily to the forest floor, starbursts of white blotting out his vision.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Still they waited.

Let the horrific scene play out for just a while longer. Let the humans hurt the Chosen One just enough to make him turn away from them. It served their purposes all the better that way. A new human had come, but the others now had him bound with their belts, and he lay there helpless with another human pressing a knife to his throat. The one with the knife laughed.

Still they waited.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

One of the wonderful things about being a rich lottery winner, Donna discovered, was that if you needed to you could take off your expensive heels and toss them when you had to run. She was having a hell of a time keeping up with Jack. He didn't seem the type to lose control easily but clearly he was frightened half to death. She caught up with him as they entered the forest.

"Something's happened to him," Jack said grimly. "He's calling me telepathically. He's scared. Ah, fuck, it's hurting my head! He must be terrified." A little trickle of blood ran down from Jack's nose onto his upper lip and he wiped at it with his hand, more annoyed than alarmed. "If anyone has done anything to him…"

"Jack, look," Donna said, pointing to the signs where obviously someone had been dragged deeper into the forest.

"I know," he said. She looked at him. He was positively seething.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Now we have your friend," Desmond said. "And if you don't do everything we say Jake is going to cut his throat and you can watch him bleed to death. And we'll still do what we bloody well want to you. Let him go, Drew."

"Don't hurt my friend," Doc half-whispered. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"Get on your knees, faggot," Desmond smirked. "You should be used to doing that." Doc did as he was told. Desmond stepped closer and pulled his penis out of his trousers. "We're going to let your friend watch while I feed you my cock. You're going to suck me off, and you'd better swallow every drop." He grabbed Doc by the hair and brutally held him in place. "Now, I'm going to teach you some manners. Ask me. I want you to say 'please, sir, may I suck your cock?'"

"No!" Doc said. "I won't say that. My Jack would never do anything like that to me. And I won't let you make me say it."

Desmond back-handed him. "Doesn't matter to me if your lip is split while it's around my cock. But you'll do it or Jake will use that knife."

Doc glanced over at Rhys helplessly.

"Fucking bastards!" Rhys said. "You're dead. You're dead and you don't even know it."

"Shut up," Jake snapped, pressing the blade harder against Rhys's neck.

"No, I won't fucking shut up," Rhys said. "You go ahead. Cut my throat. You harm either one of us and you'll pay. And do you know why? My little pally there has some very powerful friends. We both do. No one is supposed to know about them, but everyone does. You do too. Ever hear of Torchwood?"

Behind him, Rhys heard Jake moan. "Oh, fuck," he said. "Desmond, what if he's telling the truth?"

Desmond kicked Doc in the stomach. His victim curled up in pain on the forest floor. "It's a lie," Desmond growled. "You honestly think Torchwood gives a shite about a couple of queers?"

That's when everything went to hell.

Suddenly Jake was knocked off his feet as something hit him from behind. It felt like a tiger had got a hold of him. He lost his grip on the knife and it fell to the forest floor as teeth sank into his neck and a well-manicured nail slipped into his eye socket. He screamed, a high-pitched, girlish sound that echoed through the forest. He heard a woman's voice in his ear screaming at him.

"I'll kill you, you bastard," she shrieked, and sank her teeth into his ear.

The air shattered with the sharp report of a firearm and Desmond's foot suddenly disintegrated. He dropped to the ground screaming. Drew took off running, but he didn't get far. A man in a big gray coat was suddenly on him, had him down. The man grabbed his arm and he heard the bones break with a sharp cracking sound. His arms were twisted behind him and he felt the cold steel of handcuffs as they snapped closed around his wrists. A big, booted foot connected with his ribs, shattering three of them. The man pointed to him.

"You fucking stay put, or before I allow you to die, I'll break every bone in your body," the man snarled. And Drew…well, Drew believed him.

The man went to Jake and pistol-whipped him, his arm swinging in a powerful, back-handed arc. He got a kick in the mouth, shattering all his front teeth. He curled up on himself, but soon found himself cuffed as well.

"Jack!" Doc cried. He held out his arms like a child wanting to be picked up by a parent. Jack went to him and helped him up. He tenderly wiped the blood from Doc's mouth, then helped Doc get his jeans back up and fastened. Doc buried his face in Jack's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I got away from Rhys, it's my fault, it's all my fault! They hurt Rhys!"

Jack gently cupped his chin, tipping his face so that he could look into his husband's eyes. "Rhys is okay," Jack soothed. "You're all right now," he said gently. "Did they—"

"No, but they were going to," Rhys said.

Doc looked over at Rhys. Someone was behind him, untying his hands. It was a woman. It wasn't Martha, and it wasn't Penguin. She stood up and stepped around Rhys.

"Oi, Space Man," she said gently, her eyes brimming with tears. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Doc looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She was so, so beautiful, leaves and twigs caught in her thick, red locks. She wore an expensive-looking dress, now torn from her fight with Jake. She wiped Jake's blood from her chin with her sleeve.

She walked towards him where he stood sheltered in Jack's arms and put her arms around the both of them. Jack let him go so that Donna could hold him.

Finally he could speak. "Donna," he gasped. "Oh, my Donna!" He trembled in Donna's arms and she rubbed his back lovingly, kissing his tear-stained cheek, making soft, motherly nonsense sounds, soothing, comforting, and loving.

Jack watched them as they clung together: brother and sister reunited at last. Donna kissed Doc's cheek tenderly. She reached into her bosom and drew out a fob watch with one hand. She pulled away from Doc, took his hand and placed the watch in his palm. "From the Doctor," she said tenderly. "I think you should open it now."

Doc looked at the watch in his palm. "It's warm," he observed.

"Yeah," Donna said softly, a gentle smile on her lips. "I kept it right next to my heart. The Doctor fixed me. I can remember everything now."

Jack went to him. He placed a hand on Doc's cheek. His blue eyes brimmed with a mixture of happiness and sadness. "I'll miss this you," he said softly. "But it's time, sweethearts. It's time for you to be whole again."

Doc looked at him. "What about the puppies?" he asked.

"Puppies?" Jack said.

"There aren't any god damned puppies, you fucking retard!" Apparently Desmond had found his voice. "It was a lie! A trick, to get your retarded arse where we could get you. And you fell for it, didn't you, you fucking faggot dummy!"

Jack strode angrily to Desmond and stood over him. He placed a booted foot on top of Desmond's wounded one. He slowly lowered the toe of his boot, applying pressure. Desmond screamed. "Say 'sorry' like a good boy," Jack sneered.

"Sorry!" Desmond cried, his voice a high-pitched whimper. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please, please stop! Please! Please!"

Doc ambled over and stood next to Jack. He smiled grimly. "Now look who's saying 'please'." He looked at Jack. "You can stop now," he said gently. With his free hand, he slipped his fingers into Jack's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Jack?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want you holding my hand. When I open the watch. I want you to hold my hand. Will you?"

Jack looked away from the bastard writhing on the forest floor. He looked at his lover, and all the fury drained from his face: a maddened bull suddenly gentled by a loving touch.

They heard Donna laugh softly. "Well, someone has Mister Jack Harkness wrapped around his little Martian finger." Once more, she stepped closer and put her arms around the both of them. "Go on, then," she whispered. "Open the watch."

Doc looked once more at the watch in his palm. After everything that had just happened, he somehow felt safe and loved, here with Jack and Donna, his husband and the woman who could have been his sister. Jack kissed his cheek again. "It's okay sweethearts," he said. "Go ahead. Open the watch."

Doc nodded solemnly. He looked at Jack and Donna. "Okay," he said, his voice tremulous. "Here I go."

He opened the watch.

All hell broke loose again.


	13. Chapter 13

They looked down from the trees and saw him: the strange human who once had tried to defy them.

They knew he wasn't like other humans. He smelled of eternity, of something that should not be: a human who existed across all points of time and space. And while they feared this oddity, they also hated him. Hated him more for trying to defy them once when they had taken their last human child. Hated him yet more now, for they sensed the bond between this strange human and their Unearthly Chosen One.

He hadn't been able to stop them then.

He would not stop them now.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The watch flipped open in Doc's palm. He closed his eyes. With his other hand he gripped the hand of his husband. He wanted to be whole again, wanted to be the man who could love his Jack and all his friends the way he should be able to do, wanted to be everything he somehow knew he had once been. But he was afraid, so afraid. He gathered his courage and his faith and let the golden light encompass him, filter into him.

It didn't hurt as he feared it might, but still he gripped Jack's hand. A feeling of bliss washed through him as his Time Lord consciousness was fed, bolstered, strengthened, healed.

Once more, he could feel the rotation of the planet beneath him, sense the heavens above him, taste the tang of the fixed point that was his bond-mate, hear the voices of the stars…

Every possible and impossible timeline made itself known, everything that was, that will be, that is, that might be, that wouldn't be, that shouldn't be, that couldn't be, that must never be settled into place in his mind.

It felt wonderful.

He knew the very instant it happened that the watch was empty now. He was back. He was whole. He was once again himself…

And yet…he was also something new. Something wonderful. Something which had never existed before: a Time Lord born of a TARDIS. He inhaled deeply with an appreciation for the smell of the forest that his damaged self could not have felt.

That's when he heard the screaming begin.

He knew what they were, though they had no name, that they were of this earth, yet were themselves somehow unearthly, these creatures from before the dawn of mankind. And they were killing people. The men who had assaulted him were dying, a creature over each one, ramming their sickly green arms down their throats, stealing the very air from their lungs. He felt no satisfaction in this. In fact, it enraged him. This was not justice. This was not punishment. This was simply the slaughter of human beings, evil though they may be. There would be no chance for redemption for them now. Corpses knew no redemption. And they had been slaughtered not because they had done wrong. They were murdered simply for being in the way.

Yet another hit Jack, knocking him to the ground. Still another hovered over Donna as she held her arm over her face, her beloved face, now with an expression that was a picture of absolute terror.

Anger. All encompassing anger hit him—this was far beyond rage, now—and he heard himself screaming at the top of his lungs: "No! Leave them alone!" They could not know, these creatures, that he was a new thing, a new, a wonderful, and yes, now a terrible thing. He was too new. He couldn't control it, this rage. His fury bubbled and seethed and washed out him in a psychic wave so powerful that one of the creatures froze, it's skin splitting into tatters before it exploded, spattering the forest floor with smoking remnants of flesh.

The one hovering over Donna raced back up into a nearby tree. The one crouched over Jack wasn't so fortunate…or so wise.

Doc placed his hands on either side of the creature's head. His eyes, black with fury, bored into the creature's eyes. "I know what you are, Nameless One. And I give you a name. I name you Monster. Stealer of Children. Killer of the rightful inhabitants of this world. Your time has passed. You should have died out long ago."

The creature stared back. "Come with us," it hissed. "You will come, or we will go back and kill the very first humans. They will never have existed."

"You should never have said that," Doc said. And at that moment, he wasn't just Doc any more. He was a Time Lord, one born of a TARDIS enraged. And he was furious. "You so much as think of it and I'll be the one who goes back in time. It will be _me_ who makes sure _your_ kind never existed. And you know, don't you, Monster, that I can do it. I can…and I will!"

It screamed, screamed in agony as the flesh beneath Doc's fingers began to smoke. _"Time Lord,"_ it cried. It crumpled to the ground, holding its head. A sickly green ichor leaked from its ears. It whimpered.

"Go," Doc growled. "Go back to your own time. Go back, and if you wish to continue existing, never bother another human being again."

It staggered to its feet. "We wanted you as our king," it hissed.

"And you got what you wanted, didn't you, Monster? _I am your king!_ A king that will rule in absentia. I will _not_ go with you. But you _will_ obey your king's command."

It wore a stricken look on its face. It bowed. "We obey," it said. "We obey, King of Monsters."

And they were suddenly gone.

The forest was still now. Three bodies lay dead. Donna, Rhys and Jack along with Doc had gone unscathed.

Donna looked up into the trees, making sure the creatures were gone. She put her hands on her hips. "It's always going to be like this with you lot, isn't it?" she said to Doc. "You and bloody Torchwood. You're like Scooby Doo, you are! Speaking of which, why are you wearing a Scooby Doo shirt, Space Man? Where's the suit?"

Jack looked up from his position on the ground, watching Donna and Doc. Rhys did the same.

"Well," Doc said, now every bit his old self. "Everything back as it should be, then. Look at me! _Bada boomba!_ Well, come on, Jack, Rhys, Donna. Cuppa tea, that's what I want. Cuppa tea and Toffee Dodgers! With mustard."

Jack first grinned, then laughed; laughed so hard he couldn't get up. Doc came to him and knelt beside him grinning. Jack grabbed him and pulled him down into the leaves. And just couldn't stop kissing him.

"Oi!" Donna said. "You're both mad as fish, you are! Look at the pair of you, you're like a couple of randy teenagers! And here I am, no shoes, dress torn and we're all filthy. And there are dead people. People. Who are dead!"

"They aren't complaining," Jack said. "But point taken. Rhys, would you be so kind as to escort Donna back to the Hub? And get those wounds seen to. Donna, you bit that scumbag. Tell Martha I need her to check his blood for anything contagious. I'm not having Donna Temple Noble get sick on me. A certain Time Lord would be very unhappy about that. And I need Ianto and Gwen here stat. Tell Gwen to get us transport for these guys, we have to come up with a cover story. We've got bodies, as you said. Cleanup time."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The well-oiled machinery of Torchwood had worked its magic with the aftermath of everything that had happened in the woods. Jake's blood work had come back blessedly clean. Donna had gone back to her suite and changed. She got back just as Jack, Doc and the team had returned. Ianto made coffee and tea for everyone and Jack went to the kitchen to fetch munchies.

When he sat down, he plunked a plate of fruit salad in front of Doc. "No Toffee Dodgers until you eat your fruit salad," he said. "You know you need to—" He looked at Doc. Doc looked back with just a touch of Oncoming Storm. "Oh," Jack said. "Sorry, it sort of slipped my mind. You don't need me to…never mind."

Donna was staring at Doc with a somewhat Oncoming Storm look on her own face. She opened her mouth to give Doc what for, but found she didn't need to say anything. The look in Doc's eyes softened. He gave Jack a little smile. With one hand, he reached across the table and took Jack's hand, while with the other he pulled the plate of fruit salad closer. "Okay," was all he said.

Donna couldn't help noticing Jack's eyes glittered just a little as a broad smile spread across his face.

Doc ate every last bit of his fruit salad, playfully showing Jack his empty plate with a wink. "See? All done!"

Jack pushed the plate of Toffee Dodgers in front of Doc. "Go ahead," he said. "But try not to fill up, remember? We have the house warming party and nibbles."

"The house warming party. The house warming party!" Doc exclaimed. "Donna, where's Wilf and Sylvia? And your husband! Shaun! Did they come with you?"

"Back at the suites," Donna said. "I thought it best to leave them there. When did you buy a house?"

"I didn't," he said. Again, he reached across the table and took Jack's hand. "Jack built us a home. Right here in Torchwood. He wanted to make sure I was safe. And he wanted me to be happy. To have a home. A real home."

"Brilliant! When do I get to see it?"

"Well, you…you're coming, aren't you? To the house-warming party?"

And maybe Jack's eyes were deceiving him, maybe it was wishful thinking…but was that the merest hint of Little Boy Doc showing up in his demeanor? If it was, Donna didn't notice. But then she hadn't been present these last few weeks. He glanced around at his team. From the looks on their faces, they had seen it, too.

"Of course I'm coming, you big dummy," Donna said. "And, Mister Jack Torchwood Harkness, my family is coming as well, right?"

Jack had to grin. "We can bring them in through the back," he said. "That way they don't have to deal with this even being Torchwood. The back entrance leads right to our door. I put it at the end of the storage area for just that reason. So if we wanted to entertain no one would ever know it's in Torchwood proper. It's sealed off from the actual Hub, so no one ever has to know. That was Ianto's idea."

"Well, I am rather clever," Ianto said. "It says so at the bottom of my screen."

"So," Donna said. "The pair of you, keeping house." She looked at Jack rather pointedly. "You make an honest man of the Martian yet?"

"Come again?" Jack said, a confused look on his face.

"You," she replied, "are as big a dummy as Space Man here. Have. You. Had. A. Ceremony?"

"Um…no?" Jack said.

"Well, that's not going to do, then, is it?" she said. "I'm not letting you just shack up with him! Not after the way he mooned after you all those years!"

"He…mooned after me?" Jack looked at Doc.

"Did not!" Doc said.

"Don't lie, I saw ya!" Donna said. "Staring at his picture, moaning and sighing when you thought I wasn't paying attention!"

"Stop it," Doc said.

"No, I won't stop it!" Donna said. "Come clean! You know it's true!"

Doc sighed. He looked at Jack, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. He stood in his chair, sat on the table, scooted across it and plunked down in Jack's lap. "All right, I confess," he said. "I mooned." He looked at Donna. "Happy now?"

"No, I'm bloody well not!" She looked at Jack. "Ceremony!"

Jack sat Doc in the chair next to him. He took a deep breath, then went down on one knee. "When a woman's right, a woman's right," he said. "It's high time. Sweethearts, I know we're already mates. But let's make it official. Will you marry me?"

"Let me make this clear," Doc said in his most authoritative tone. "We're already married. We can't get more married than we already are. Is there anything about this that anyone here doesn't understand?"

Uh oh. That sounded rather put off…

"But," he shrugged. "Why the hell not? If I get a honeymoon out of it. Yeah. Why not? But…wait. This isn't quite right."

He scooted off his chair and knelt before Jack. "After all the time you waited for me, after everything I put you through, after you took care of me as if I were your child," here he paused and took both of Jack's hands in his. "I will _not_ let you propose to me."

Jack's face fell. Doc reached out his hand and cupped his chin, made Jack look at him.

"I'm proposing to you," he said softly. "Jack Harkness, will _you_ marry _me_?"

A slow grin spread across Jack's face. He gave a single bark of laughter. "Yes!" he said. "Not just yes, but hell yes!" He grabbed Doc and kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him some more.

"Now," Donna said, her voice gone soft and gentle. "I'll just have to see what else you dummies need me to sort out for you. You can make your house warming party an engagement party as well."

Their kiss broke. Doc looked rather addled. "I'll say one thing," he gasped. "I've got the best kisser in a couple dozen galaxies, hands down."

"Is that all?" Jack said.

"Oi! Not in front of the kids!" Doc said, grinning. "We have to get ready for our house warming party now." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Our house warming party. Oh! My head! My thick head! _Our house warming party!" _

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor is what! He said…"

"Meet him in your workshop!" Jack got to his feet and gave Doc a hand up. "Our surprise gift. Wanna go see what it is? Meet the Doctor face to face?"

"What are you all waiting for?" Doc said excitedly. "Donna, get the family ready to come over. Everyone, go home and get on your party duds. Tonight we are having one hell of a blow-out! Nobody parties like a Time Lord parties, and tonight you're all going to party with two Time Lords!"

They escorted everyone out to the plass. They kept Donna company until her limo came to pick her up, then returned to the Hub. Jack took Doc's hand. "Wanna go and meet him now?"

"I can't wait," Doc said. _"Allons-y!"_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

They stepped into the workshop and there she was: the TARDIS.

"Oh my," said Doc. "Hello, beautiful." The TARDIS gave a soft hum. He went to her and placed his palm on her, stroking her affectionately. "I know," he said. "And thank you. Thank you so much. If you hadn't, I couldn't be here with Jack, and the Doctor wouldn't have me, would he? He said I would be his brother. Neither of us will be the only one left. So you did a good thing, really, even if it was a bit naughty and you mustn't do it again."

She hummed again.

"Yes, I'm fine, now. I hope it doesn't bother you, having both of us together."

Another hum.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll try not to stay near you too long. It must be awfully confusing."

She hummed again.

"No, it's all right, really. Can you sense her? She's grown so much, and we'll have our own TARDIS someday. You didn't strand me, you saved me."

More humming.

"No, you aren't old and worn out! I'll always love you, but you're his now. Just because she's a baby doesn't mean she's any better than you! You'll always be wonderful, my sweet girl. But you're his girl now. I have to move on, find my own way, grow a new TARDIS. You have lots of journeys left in you to take with him. But I have my own journeys now."

He patted the side of the TARDIS, looked over his shoulder at Jack. Held out his hand to be held: there he was again, that ghost of Little Boy Doc. And Jack simply couldn't feel badly that a little of him had remained behind. He took Doc's hand.

"It's okay," he soothed. "Go ahead."

Doc rapped at the door with his knuckles. The door swung open. They stepped inside.

He peeked out from behind the rotor. "Hullo, Doc. Hullo, Jack." He grinned almost shyly.

"Oh," Doc said softly. "Oh, my. I don't… I don't know what to say."

The Doctor stepped forward, stood before Doc for a moment, then pulled him into a hug. "You say hello, for starters," he said.

"You redecorated," Doc said. "I don't like it."

The Doctor only grinned a goofy grin and said, "I think she's sexy."

Doc looked at him, looked him up and down. "What on earth are you wearing?" He looked at Jack, a confused look on his face. "My suit," he said. "Does it look like that on me?"

"No," Jack said. "You have very good fashion sense."

"That's a relief." He turned back to the Doctor. "I almost got raped," he said, his voice nearly accusatory in tone.

"I'm sorry I had to let you go through all that. Those awful men and those monsters, though which is the worst monster is up for debate. I didn't want to do it. But it was the only way that would work out as it should. Jack, I couldn't warn you. You would have kept him from being where and when he should have been. It had to be that way. He had to send those creatures away. They had terrible plans for this planet. If he hadn't been there they would have found another way. And those men. If they hadn't died there today they would have gone on to rape a woman who would have been the great, great grandmother of a future world leader. A rape so violent it would have rendered her sterile."

"You mean it was a fixed point?" Jack said.

"Not all fixed points are big events. Some are tiny. But all are important. And fixed. Hence the term 'fixed point'."

"Which means basically that the TARDIS was _supposed_ to keep the both of you, right?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Good it was a fixed point, then. Because I was going to punch you again. Right in the mouth. I mean he _did _almost get raped."

"I know," the Doctor said. "But it's all over now. You didn't happen to take a peek behind the TARDIS, did you?"

"Can't say we did," Doc said.

"Come and have a look, then."

They followed him out of the TARDIS and he led them behind it. There it sat, the old time rotor, along with cartons and cartons of parts, crystals, circuits—everything they needed to complete their own TARDIS once she was grown enough.

If Jack had had any doubts the Little Boy Doc was still there inside his healed Doc, he didn't doubt it now. He was like a kid that got all his Christmases at once along with some of everyone else's. He practically danced, flitting from one object to the other, finally so overwhelmed with delight that he _bounced._

He suddenly stood stock still, a look of wonder on his face so complete he looked almost numb. He spun on his heels and threw himself at the Doctor, hugging him tightly. He stepped back, looked down at his own body as if noticing it for the first time.

"Oh," he said, his voice very small. "I'm…I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive. _I'm alive! _And I have Jack and we're going to have a TARDIS together and..and…"

He threw his arms around Jack's neck and began crying.

"Hey, Doc, you okay?" Jack asked. He couldn't help feeling a little pleasure that his Doc still needed him, needed to be comforted by him.

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets. "That's happy crying, Jack. He has everything he could possibly want all at once, including you, Donna, a TARDIS, a home, friends. Martha and Ianto are marrying. Gwen and Rhys are having a baby. He's well. But most of all, he's alive, when he should not have been. And now that he has his brain functions back, he's seeing it for the first time. It's just a bit much for him is all. And yes, he's still in there. That little boy Time Lord that stole your heart. Can you see, Jack? You've won the jackpot. Ha! Jack pot. You…you see what I did there, didn't you? Jack pot?"

Jack held out an arm and the Doctor joined them, hugging them both tightly. "But I got something, too," said the Doctor, stroking Doc's hair. "I got a brother. Brothers are cool."

Doc mumbled something into Jack's neck.

"Didn't understand any of that, sweethearts," Jack said.

"We have to get ready," he said as if it was occurring to him for the first time. "We're going to have a party, and we have to get ready." He grabbed a fistful of the Doctor's tweed jacket. "And you're going to be there."

"Go on, then," said the Doctor. "Get dressed! I'll help decorate. I brought nibbles, too. Very special nibbles."

He swatted Doc on the bottom. "Go on, little brother, get dressed!" He winked at Jack. "I always wanted to say that. Little brother. I have a little brother."


	14. Chapter 14

"Honestly, he has no sense of shame," Amy said to Jack. "Teaching Doc that stupid giraffe dance. Look at them."

Rockabilly music resounded through the house. Furniture had been moved to create a dance floor. The Doctor had started it and it spread like a bad cold amongst the partiers. Having their home separate from Torchwood proper had its advantages, mainly that they could have visitors not privy to Torchwood. Rhys's airhead friend, Banana, while certainly a handsome fellow, was a bit dimwitted but made a great DJ. Rhys had told him to bring a variety of music and to make sure he brought rockabilly and punk, but not to forget some swing and Big Band music as well.

The Doctor and Doc were in the center of the room, arms in the air like a pair of gangly marionettes. It started with the two of them and before you knew it everyone had stopped dancing normally and joined in the giraffe dance. Even Wilf!

"Seriously, have you even seen a more ridiculous dance?" Amy giggled. "He did this at my wedding reception, you know. So embarrassing." As if to give the lie to what she had just said, she grabbed Rory and pulled him into the makeshift dance floor.

"Amy, no," Rory pleaded. But in a matter of seconds he, too, had joined in.

Donna sidled up to Jack. "Pretty girl," she said, pointing vaguely at Amy with her glass of champagne. "Nice hair."

"So does he, or rather they, have a thing for red hair?" Jack asked. "Doc's always going on about not getting to be ginger."

"Nah," Donna said. She flipped her own red locks. "Just means he has good taste. Or they, I should say. This could take some getting used to. My God, can the universe handle two of them?"

"It's going to have to," Jack grinned. "Looks pretty damned good from my point of view. The Doctor gets to take on all the problems out there, at least for a while, anyway. Doc and I get to keep earth safe. We get to usher in a new era for this entire planet. I finally have Doc to myself, at least for a while. Looks like a win-win for everyone. Once our TARDIS is grown, the Doctor will have all the back up he could need."

"Think Doc can handle being tied down until then?"

"I'll do my best to keep him occupied," Jack said.

"Does everything that comes out of your mouth always sound like a sexual innuendo?" Donna said.

"Happens a lot," Jack said. "Especially where my sweethearts is concerned."

"You really are mad about him, aren't you?" Donna said warmly.

"Seeing as I waited for him over a hundred years, that's pretty much a given."

"Our Space Man is a lucky little git, isn't he? Dreamboat like you, waiting on him over a hundred years? I can't imagine someone like you waiting on anyone for more than a week, and here you've waited on him all this time."

"As it happens, I feel like I'm the lucky one," Jack said. "I would have waited a thousand years for him. Kind of funny, when I think of it now, but I just knew the minute I fell for him it would be like this, that I'd never love anyone else like I love him. Scared me no end, I can tell you. I was so used to flitting from one relationship to the next, or juggling multiple relationships. And then _he_ hit me like a ton of bricks. I've fallen for a lot of lovers, but I knew when it happened that this one would be one I'd never get over."

"Yeah, well, he'd never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he had it pretty bad for you. Rose he'll always love, but he knew they could never really be together, that she'd age and die, and that scared him off." She paused, smiled gently. "But you? He knew you wouldn't. And that meant he had to deal with the fact that where you're concerned all his old excuses meant nothing. So, what did the dummy do? Go into full denial mode, that's what. The prawn."

"Yeah," Jack said. "We've looked into each other's minds, you know. Until we did that I had no idea just how much he wanted to be with me. And he's very good at lying to himself, but with mind-melding, there's no way he could lie to himself anymore. He was so scared, Donna. Scared half to death. He's had his hearts broken so many times. It took a huge leap of faith for him to finally deal with how he felt about me."

"That's what this whole building a home thing was for you, wasn't it?" she asked. "A leap of faith, that he was going to be all right in the end. That he would be healed. And not only that. You decided to have faith that you could do it. Make a place that could actually be a home for him."

"Yeah, it was. I wanted him to sense in a very basic way what he means to me. That even if he never fully recovered, I would still want him, still take care of him. I wanted a physical manifestation of what I want to be to him. A house is just a house, but a home? A home is so much more than four walls."

"Yeah," she said. "It's pretty much your heart, carved out of stone. His safe place, somewhere he belongs as much as he belongs to the universe."

"He always did say you were brilliant," Jack said, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Took him to show me, but yeah. I am a bit brilliant," she said, her laughter warm, full of affection.

"Speaking of your brilliance," Jack said, "thanks for picking up Sara Jane and Micky."

"Well, you know, he's been so lonely for so long, I just wanted as many of his friends here as I could get."

Jack turned to her and laid a hand on her cheek. "You know, of all his friends, you, Donna Temple Noble, are so important to him. I hope you understand that. He was crushed when he had to wipe your memories of him. He's never actually said so, but it's pretty clear that at least where his hearts are concerned, you're his sister. I can never thank the Doctor enough for getting the pair of you back together."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty fond of the skinny little idiot myself," she said.

The song ended and Doc approached them, dragging the Doctor behind him by the sleeve of his jacket. They were both dressed in black suits very similar in cut, and even though they didn't physically resemble one another that much, just the way they interacted would give anyone the impression they really were brothers.

"Come on, Jack," Doc said. "The Doctor is ready for us to sample the nibbles he brought, and he won't tell me what they are, he said they're very special and that both of us will love them and my curiosity is really getting the best of me and I want us to have a look and a taste. He's been teasing me about it all night and if I don't find out soon I really am going to lose my mind, so I thought maybe if both of us asked he—"

Jack grabbed him by the upper arms and gave him a sound kissing. Just as Jack knew would happen, Doc wore a look of half surprise, half delight. He always did after one of Jack's 'shut-up-you're-babbling-again' kisses.

"Finally," Donna said with a little smirk, "someone who can actually shut him up! Could have used you more than once when I was traveling with motor-mouth, here. And you," she said, turning to Doc. "I should smack you for keeping this poor man waiting so long."

"Wish you'd have done it a long time ago," Doc said, leaning against Jack, encircled in his arms. He slipped his arms around Jack's neck. "I was so thick for not coming to him sooner."

"Yeah," Donna said. "You were. But you're together now. So do everything you can to make up for all that wasted time, yeah?"

"I have been, Donna." He turned in Jack's arms, pressing his back against Jack's chest and took her hand. "And I'll keep right on doing it forever."

"Good," she said. She gave a peck on the cheek first to Doc, then to Jack, then to the Doctor. "So, let's have a look at these special nibbles, shall we? I want to try one."

"Brilliant!" said the Doctor. "They're in the kitchen. _Allons-y!"_

"Geronimo!" replied Doc. He grabbed one of Donna's hands and one of Jack's hands and followed the Doctor.

In the kitchen, the Doctor grabbed a covered dish. He took out his sonic. Looking back, Donna would later recall that this should have been a tip-off. She had no idea that the container was locked not to keep something out, but to keep something in. The Doctor used the sonic to unlock the container. Inside the dish resided what looked like shrimp with a single poll eye and two tentacles on either side of their bodies. They squirmed around, seemingly looking for a way to escape.

"Ooo, look!" Doc exclaimed excitedly. "Terumiam kagulettes! Haven't had these in ages!"

"Oh my God!" Donna said. "Just you never mind me, I'm not touching them! Whatsis Kagulettes! More like gag-ulettes!"

Doc eagerly grabbed one. It squeaked pitifully. He popped it into his mouth. One of the little tentacles squirmed out of the corner of his mouth and he sucked it in like a bit of spaghetti. And then he bit down. There was a high-pitched peeping sound followed by a distinctive crunch.

"Phaugh!" Donna said. "Oh my God, I can't believe it. You _ate_ it! _Alive!_ Jack, have you ever seen anything so disgusting in your life?"

"They aren't disgusting," Jack said, laughing. "And I know all about disgusting." He took one for himself and popped it into his mouth. It gave a long, tremulous squeal as he bit down on it. "Mmm," Jack uttered. "Haven't had these since I left the Time agency!"

"Aauuugh!" Donna said. "Made for each other, you are. I never was into aliens. Putting guys from the future in my list of Men Never to Fancy."

"Come on, Donna, be a sport," the Doctor said, taking one of the flip-flopping little beasts for himself. "You've got to try one! You don't know what you're missing."

"I've never tried to eat a live flaming hedgehog either," she said. She had gone a bit green. "And I don't have to try one of those, either, to know it's disgusting! You three go right ahead. You can have my share." She looked on, horror-stricken, as the three men polished off every last squirmy, squealing one of them as if they were jelly babies. "I'm going to have nightmares for a week," she said.

Another song started up, this one a Johnny Mercer tune. It was _The Dream's On Me._

"Ah," Jack said. "Come here, you," he purred. He took Doc's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. Donna couldn't help noticing he did it in a manner that said Doc would do as he wished unquestioningly, and that the otherwise contrary thing followed without so much as a smidgeon of resistance.

She snickered. "Well, I think we know which one pitches and which one catches," she smirked.

"Doc likes it that way," said the Doctor. "Everything in his life has always been so complicated. He likes the simplicity of that dynamic. We, meaning him, well, he really is somewhat a control freak. Knowing Jack is in control gives him a feeling of safety and security. It's the one thing he can be completely sure of. It's his way of being in control, by giving control up completely. He knows he can depend on Jack, so he doesn't have to see every 'i' is dotted and every 't' crossed." He held his hand out in invitation to Donna to dance with him and she let herself be led.

As the Doctor began swaying to the music with Donna, he said, "Look at that." He flicked his eyes towards Jack and Doc. "That's a very special song for Jack. When I was still the tenth me, not so long ago, Jack told me—us— about it. He used to wish he could sing it to Doc. He said the lyrics were exactly what he always wanted to say to him."

Donna looked at the couple in question and could see that Jack was softly singing the lyrics into Doc's ear.

_Somewhere, someday,_

_We'll be close together, wait and see._

_Oh, by the way,_

_This time the dream's on me._

_You'll take my hand, _

_And you'll look at me adoringly._

_But as things stand, _

_This time the dream's on me._

_It would be fun_

_To be certain that I'm the one._

_To know that I at least _

_Supply the shoulder you cry upon._

_To see you through,_

_Till you're everything you want to be._

_It can't be true but, _

_This time the dream's on me._

"For a tough guy Jack really is a big softy when it comes to Doc, isn't he?" Donna observed. "You should have seen him today. I just knew he was going to torture that arsehole to death. He looked so furious. So unforgiving. For just a split second, Jack scared me half to death. He looked so hard. So cold. Completely without mercy. Almost like he'd never had a scrap of humanity about him. Then Doc took his hand. He said, 'you can stop now, Jack'. Just those few words and a touch of Doc's hand, and he just suddenly changed."

"Jack was a very different man before he met us," the Doctor said. "Not everyone has it in them to change so much for the love of another person. But Jack loved us that much. That's when we fell in love with him, you know. Knowing someone like Jack could love us that much, well, it was a real eye-opener for us. But we were so afraid to let ourself fall for a human, someone who would die so soon.

"It wasn't just instinct that made us not want to be around Jack after he became immortal. Once we knew he would live forever, we knew it was a whole other kettle of fish. Our excuses were rubbish and we knew it. And we were afraid someone else would steal him away. We knew if we let ourselves really love him and he left us for someone else it would tear us apart."

"I always knew he was desperate for someone to love him," Donna said. "I'm so happy for him that you decided to take a chance."

"One of the smartest things we ever did," the Doctor said.

"You remember, don't you?" Donna asked. "Does it bother you? Remembering you had him, and now he belongs to Doc."

"Actually I do remember it quite well," the Doctor said sadly. "If Doc hadn't come to be, I would be the one dancing with him now. But the bond is broken between Jack and this me. Jack belongs to him now, and that's only just as it should be. Besides, I have a lover now. Remember River? River Song? When we met in the library I hadn't met her yet, but she had met me. I couldn't bring her to the party. She hasn't met Doc me yet, and she mustn't meet him until her timeline takes her to the library. She has to fall in love with this me first."

Donna placed her hand on his cheek. "I hope it isn't so painful for you that you don't treasure every minute with her. You know how it ends. It must be so sad for you."

"It is," he confessed. "But I love her so much it's worth it. And I don't know what happens after she was uploaded. For all I know one of us will figure out a way to get her out of that virtual reality."

Having no words, she kissed his cheek. The song ended, and they glanced at Doc and Jack just in time to see Jack give Doc a dip and a passionate kiss.

As the evening wore on drinks flowed freely. Doc danced with anyone willing, as did Jack. At one point Jack danced with Donna as Doc danced with her husband, Shaun. Even Rhys danced with Doc, much to Gwen's amusement. Rhys had a good laugh when Banana cut in, as much in surprise as anything: Banana had only ever pursued women. He stopped laughing, however, when he saw Banana's hand slide down over the cheek of Doc's ass. What really surprised him was when Doc didn't pull away. In fact, Doc's eyes sought out Jack as if to make sure Jack saw it too. Rhys looked worriedly at Jack. He was yet more surprised when he saw Jack had a rather lascivious look on his face.

"Jack, you aren't going to punch Banana out, are you?" Rhys said. "Not that I'd blame you, mate, but—"

"No, I'm not going to punch him out," Jack said, grinning wickedly. "But I know how Doc wants me to react. We…sort of talked about a situation like this. It's all under control."

Rhys watched as Jack strode over to Doc and Banana. "Cutting in," Jack said. "Sorry, my man, but he belongs to me and only to me."

Rhys watched as Doc grinned in delight. "Rhys, sweetheart," Gwen said. "You needn't stand there with your mouth open. I think our little alien friend just wants Jack to be a little possessive. Maybe it turns him on."

Banana bowed out gracefully, a look of relief on his face. He walked over and stood beside Rhys. "I think I might have just had a close call," Banana said. "Didn't realize they were an item."

"Oh, they're an item all right," Rhys responded. "But since when did you start fancying the lads?"

"I…I don't," Banana said. "Never have before. It's just that he seems like a fun sort and…"

"And what?" Rhys said, keeping a poker face while internally he was laughing his ass off. Banana wasn't a homophobe, but he was anything but a man who ever entertained the idea of being attracted to a man, and Rhys meant to tease Banana about his little slip for the rest of his life. "You were saying?"

"Well, he does have a nice arse on him, your little friend," Banana said. "I mean, I'm not gay or anything, it's just…just…"

"Just what?" Rhys went on. "Do tell, mate! I was looking. You wanted a bit of that, I've seen that look on your face before. Dying for a taste, were you?"

"Fuck," Banana muttered. "You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

"Not on your life," Rhys said, laughing aloud now. "Oh, I can't wait! Next time we're down at the pub I'm going to have a very amusing little anecdote to share with our mates!"

Banana looked horrified. Rhys went to the bar for a refill, Banana at his heels. Gwen could hear Banana saying "Rhys, you aren't really going to tell everyone, are you? Come on, mate! It was just a lapse in judgment on my part, come on Rhys!"

On the dance floor, Jack pulled Doc to him rather tightly. Well, tightly would be a good descriptive if by "tightly" one meant close enough to practically pull one's partner into oneself. "I saw what you were doing," Jack playfully growled into Doc's ear. "Did you think I forgot what you said about wanting me to be possessive?"

Doc's breath hitched. "I figured there was only one way to find out," he answered saucily. "Now I know you didn't forget."

"You bet I didn't forget," Jack growled. "You let him touch your ass. That ass belongs to me, and don't you forget it."

Doc squeaked.

"You were very naughty, letting another man touch my property," Jack said with a very, very wicked grin.

Squeak.

"It's getting late. Our guests are getting ready to call it a night," Jack said, his voice low and husky. "And when everyone is gone, we're going to revisit this little conversation, aren't we?"

Squeak.

"Have a look around," Jack continued. "You'll find most of them have already collected their coats and are waiting for us to tell them goodnight. But of course you were too busy getting your little ass played with to notice."

Squeak.

Jack dipped Doc as the song ended. "Time to say goodnight to our friends, Doc. But our evening is far from over. You've been a naughty, naughty little boy."

This time the squeak was accompanied with a deep blush.

"Captain is very, very cross with you," Jack said.

And that was most definitely not a squeak. Oh, no. That was a whimper followed by a soft moan.

Jack inwardly smiled.

"It's late," he added. "And little boys need to rest. It seems to me that it's your bed time."

Squeak. Gulp. Whimper.

"Time to say goodnight to our guests…you naughty, naughty thing."

Donna and Shaun were the last to leave. She had noticed Doc had grown rather more subdued, that his eyes often sought out Jack, and when he looked at his mate, he would blush. She gave him a hug at the back entrance. And she couldn't resist. "I see you blushing," she whispered in his ear. "Planning on the real celebration now, are you? Almost makes me wish we still had a shared memory…because your stud is looking very studly tonight. I can tell. He's got plans for you, Space Man. I'll be watching tomorrow to see how much trouble you have sitting down."

She had always loved discombobulating her friend, but she had outdone herself with this one. Doc opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, his face going from pink to a deep red.

She hugged Jack as well. She didn't say much to Jack, but she did give him a knowing wink and said "Don't wear him completely out, Captain. He's got to meet up with me tomorrow so I can help plan his wedding. You can wear him out on your honeymoon."

Shaun laughed. "Come on, love," he said. "I think you got your point across. Let's leave the lovebirds to it, yeah?"

"Yeah," she said. "See you two tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

**warning for spanking and age-play**

They got in their limo and drove away. Jack turned to go back inside. Doc seemed frozen on the spot. Jack grinned, went to him, picked him up and carried him inside. It was impossible not to notice his mate was trembling so much he was practically vibrating. He put Doc on his feet long enough to lock the door. He turned and without a word, threw Doc over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom.

He sat Doc on the bed and stood over him, arms crossed. "Now, as I was saying," he said sternly. "You've been a naughty, naughty boy. What do you think I should do about it?"

Doc gulped, his mouth so dry it made a soft clicking sound. "I…I don't know. Should I be puh-puh-punished?"

"Should you?" Jack said, forcing himself to maintain a stern countenance, which was hard to do considering how absolutely adorable Doc looked just now, his eyes wide, a sweet, soft pink on his cheeks brought on more by arousal than anything else, judging from the bulge in his trousers.

"I was buh-bad," he said softly.

"Yes, you were."

"I let Banana play with my bum," he said, dropping his eyes.

"Yes, you did."

"I wanted you to see," he said.

"Oh, I saw, all right. Stand up," Jack ordered.

Doc stood. His chest heaved. He bit his lower lip. "I'll get ready for bed," he whispered. He reached for his tie. Jack took his hands and guided them down to his sides.

"No. That's for me to do," Jack said firmly, taking care to sound authoritative but not threatening. "Captain has to undress his little boy."

He reached up and untied Doc's tie slowly, tossing it aside. He pulled Doc close with one arm. With his free hand, he began to slowly undress his lover. Jacket first, which he tossed on the floor with the tie. He kissed Doc roughly, drinking in the soft moan of anticipation that came from his lover's throat. He let his lips slide to the corner of Doc's mouth and unbuttoned a button. Sucked that full bottom lip into his mouth and undid the second button. Moved his mouth to Doc's ear and undid the third button. Slid his mouth down to Doc's throat, kissing and sucking on the tender flesh there as he undid the remaining buttons on Doc's shirt. He placed his palm over each heart, gauging his hearts rate and respiration. He slid his hand slowly from Doc's chest to his shoulder, caressing his shirt off. The shirt joined its brothers on the floor.

He slipped Doc's undershirt over his head, mussing his hair into a wonderfully undisciplined mess. It made him look so young and somehow vulnerable, especially with those big brown eyes looking at Jack with a mixture of adoration, wantonness and just a touch of confusion. The pinkness on his cheeks completed the illusion, so that he resembled a little boy more than he resembled a nine hundred year old Time Lord.

When Jack let his hand slowly slide down his tight little belly to his belt buckle Doc's knees gave out on him and Jack eased him down on the bed. Jack lifted his trembling legs, laying him out on the bed like a sumptuous banquet. He sat down beside him, undid his belt and trousers, easing the zip down so slowly as to be a pleasurable torture. He untied Doc's converse and took them off, tossing them across the room, and then peeled off his socks, tossing them onto the pile of discarded clothing.

Doc lifted his hips to facilitate the removal of trousers and underpants; the softest, tiniest little whimpers spurring Jack on. Once he was naked, he reached for his erection. Jack spanked his hand.

"Ah ah!" Jack scolded. "That's mine." He stroked Doc's quivering belly softly in gentle little circles, easing his hand lower and lower. "Do you remember our safety word?"

"Puh-Prydonian," Doc gasped.

"That's right, sweethearts," Jack gave him a gentle smile. "Do you know why I asked you that?"

"Because if you puh-punish me too much I can stop you?"

"That's right," Jack said gently. "Do you think you should be punished?"

Doc nodded yes. "I was bad," he whispered, blushing even more deeply. "I did it on purpose," he added. "I could have told him to stop and I didn't. I wanted you to see. I wanted to make you jealous."

Jack knew Doc understood that jealousy wasn't in Jack's emotional make-up, that his culture had no use for it. But he also knew Doc wanted him to play the part, in fact, had asked that Jack do exactly that. And if Doc wanted it, Doc would get it. "And how do you think you should be punished?"

"Spuh-spuh-spanking?"

"And do you want to be spanked?"

"Yes," he whispered. His freckles completely vanished in the deepness of his blush. "I was bad. I was so naughty. I shouldn't let people touch my bum because it belongs to my Captain. My Jack should spank me for being so naughty."

Jack made himself comfortable, taking a more secure position on the side of the bed. He didn't undress yet. When playing games like this the dominant must maintain a position of control and staying dressed during a spanking acted as a cloak of authority. He patted his thigh. "Get yourself across my lap, then. This is the only time I'll make you do it yourself, just so you know it's never forced. But after this time, I don't ask again. Next time, I do it myself. Understand?"

He nodded. Biting his lower lip, he sat up and laid across Jack's lap, so aroused Jack could actually smell honey and sage. His cock was so engorged that the head was almost purple. At the feel of how hard Doc was Jack's own cock stood at attention. He rested one hand on the small of his mate's back to steady him. He raised his hand and brought it down, cupping it to produce more sound than fury.

Doc moaned, squirming deliciously, rubbing himself against Jack's thigh. Jack delivered several more blows, starting with the sweet undercurve of that beautiful upturned ass and working his way up to the sacral dimples. He paused to stroke the pink skin, waiting until Doc relaxed. He trailed his fingers teasingly up and down the cleft of that gorgeous ass, savoring the pleasurable little whimpers his lover made. He continued to stroke, tease, soothe until he felt Doc relax in his lap. The element of surprise would sharpen the experience for his lover. He lovingly stroked Doc's bum, such a pretty little bum, as pretty as a girl's. He suddenly raised his hand again, then delivered several more blows, this time a little harder and faster.

Doc pushed his hips up to meet Jack's hand now. Jack obliged, speeding up the rhythm even more. No safety word yet, so he continued.

"Bad, bad boy," he growled, "look at you. You love this, I can tell. Look at how you push your bottom up. So eager for the next smack. What a little tart you are. No wonder Banana felt you up. He could tell you like to be treated like a naughty little slut." Jack's hand rained blows onto that sweet, rounded little target, now matching the rhythm of his hand with his words. "Don't. You. Ever. Let. Any. One. Touch. Your. Bum. Again."

"I won't! I won't! I promise! I'll be good, I promise!"

Jack rested his palm on his lover's bottom, savoring the feel of the smooth, hot, pink flesh. Still no safety word. When he stroked the skin there he felt Doc shiver deliciously.

Apparently hungry for more, Doc squirmed as if trying to escape, knowing this would earn him even more spanking. "I didn't give you permission to get up yet," Jack said in his best mock growl. "Now I have to spank you some more for being disobedient." Another dozen or so blows. His palm was beginning to sting now and still Doc raised his bottom to meet Jack's hand. He gave Doc's hot little bottom one final smack, this time a really hard one, and was rewarded with a whimper. Enough for this time, then.

Jack eased his fingers between the twin mounds, seeking out that sweet little opening. No problem locating it: Doc pushed his bum up to meet Jack's fingers. He was sopping wet, wide open. Jack's fingers slipped in. He moved his fingers in and out no more than five times when Doc moaned loudly. "No coming," Jack said warningly, but didn't stop finger-fucking his mate. "How did it feel?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I loved it," Doc moaned. "It felt so good. Do I have to be naughty to get spanked?"

"No, but it does make it more fun," Jack said. "You don't have to flirt to be naughty if you don't want to. You can be naughty other ways. Like not eating your veggies, or making a mess. Anything that makes me take notice."

"Oh, Jack," Doc moaned. "Your fingers feel so good inside me, I feel like I'm going to burst. I need to come. Please let me come."

"No," Jack said sternly. "This is part of your punishment. You don't get to come until I give you permission." He worked his fingers inside Doc's sweet little ass, rubbing his talas without mercy. The smell of honey and sage rose to his nostrils. Doc moaned pitifully, his need to come so great that he began to sniffle with frustration.

He maneuvered his lover until Doc was sitting in his lap. Doc rested his head against Jack's chest, gasping. Jack placed a hand under his chin, tipping his face so he could kiss his mate.

A whimper. A moan. Arms circled Jack's neck, lips parted in invitation. He pressed down against Jack's cock, squirming against it to further arouse his mate. "I'm not finished yet," Jack said. "Undress me."

"Yes, Captain," Doc whispered. He slipped onto the floor and settled himself between Jack's spread legs. Trembling fingers undid Jack's trousers, unlaced his boots and pulled them off. He rose to his knees and Jack leaned forward to let Doc slip off his braces and unbutton his shirt. Jack decided to speed things up and finished undressing himself, letting his trousers fall around his ankles. "Now suck me," he said.

Doc grasped his cock and swallowed it eagerly, bobbing his head up and down, using the head of Jack's cock to rub his talas sensually, pleasuring his mate as he pleasured himself. "Oral orgasm first," Jack said. "And wait until I come before you do."

Doc moaned around Jack's cock, obviously desperate for release, yet enjoying Jack's control. Jack held back deliberately. "I could come right now if I wanted to," he said. "But you're going to keep sucking me for a while. I know you need to come but I want to make you work for it."

Moaning around his mouthful, Doc went deeper, moved faster. Jack placed a hand on the back of his head, pushing him down until his cock was buried in Doc's hungry mouth, his lips pressed into Jack's pubic hair. He held him there so that the only way Doc could continue pleasuring the both of them was to suckle and swallow, letting the rippling of his throat muscles milk Jack's hugely engorged cock.

"That's a good boy," Jack said. "You just keep that up if you want my come."

Doc moaned, letting his respiratory bypass kick in to better pleasure his Captain. Jack's cock was swollen, so thick it filled Doc's mouth and throat. Jack grasped his head with both hands and rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of his lover's demanding mouth.

"Wait," Jack growled. "Don't come until you taste that first spurt." He pushed Doc away until his cock slid out of his lover's mouth. He grabbed it, rubbing the head against Doc's lips. "Get ready," Jack said, pulling down Doc's head as he rolled his hips up in a powerful thrust. His cock jerked as the first wave hit, splashing onto his lover's tongue and triggering his orgasm. Doc's fingers dug into the flesh of Jack's sides as the climax hit him, and he moaned loudly around Jack's cock, sending a wave of vibrations along his shaft. He readied himself for his lover's always-extended orgasm falling back on the bed weakly.

By the time Doc's orgasm ended, Jack's cock had softened a bit, but was soon sucked hard again. He pulled Doc up onto the bed and laid him on his back. "This time you're going to give me a triple orgasm," Jack stated, all matter-of-fact. He draped Doc's legs over his shoulders and sank his cock inside his lover.

Doc attempted to grasp his own cock, but Jack pulled his hand away. "I told you," he growled. "That's mine." He gripped Doc's member and then plunged his tongue inside his lover's mouth, tasting his own juices as he worked Doc's oral talas with his tongue. He moved hard and fast, stroking Doc's cock in rhythm with his thrust, tongue fucking his lover's mouth expertly until he once again teetered on the edge.

He broke their kiss. "Come for me," he ordered. "Give it to me. I want your come. It's mine, give it to me now." Again, he plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth. Doc's body arched beneath him in obedience as he came with his mouth, cock and ass all at once.

"Again," Jack said, drinking in the blissful exhaustion on his lover's face. "You'll come for me as many times and in as many ways as I want. On your hands and knees." He let Doc up, watched him position himself. He got on his knees behind his lover and plunged back in. "Suck your thumb," he ordered.

Doc lowered his head, pillowing it on one arm while he slid his thumb into his mouth and began suckling noisily, groaning with pleasure. "Oral orgasm first," Jack instructed. "Then your cock. You don't get to come with your ass until I do."

Doc groaned and pushed his bum back against his mate's groin. Jack fucked him with long, lingering, deep thrusts. He gripped Doc's still-pink ass, controlling his every move. Doc whimpered, then groaned, obviously already reaching an oral orgasm. The sight of his lover, pink bottom in the air, masturbating orally to orgasm was dizzying. Jack fucked him harder, faster. Again, Doc tried to grasp his own cock and again Jack reprimanded him. "I said that's mine!" he scolded. "I was going to do that. Now I'm going to make you come without it even being touched."

Doc whimpered "Yes, Captain." He reveled in his submission to a degree Jack had never seen in anyone. It took only a few well-angled thrusts with a little grind at the bottom of each one for Jack to reach his goal. Just before it ended, Jack grasped Doc's shaft, giving it a firm squeeze just to intensify the experience. Now for the final part.

He concentrating on fucking his lover now, adjusting his thrust and angle and speed at just the right moments, his cock swelled to the point where the skin on the head was as shiny as glass.

Doc mewled pitifully, grinding back against Jack. "Please, please, I need to come so awfully much," he whimpered. "I want to feel you come inside me, my Jack! Please! I'm begging you!"

That did it. Jack lost all control then. His hips jerked of their own accord. His cock throbbed inside his lover and the first jets of hot come set Doc off. He gripped the sheets, back arched, mouth open in a howl of pleasure as his mate flooded his insides. Jack's own orgasm lasted longer than usual this time. By the time they had both finished, they each were a puddle of satisfaction. Jack let Doc lie on his stomach as he collapsed on top of him, cock still buried in that slick, slender body.

He rolled off, pushed Doc onto his side and pulled him close. "Oh, jeeze, that almost killed me. For good," he gasped.

Doc snuggled into him. "You're still my Jack," he said. "See? Even though I'm well now, I can still be your little boy. Your _naughty _little boy. I think I might have to be naughty some more some time."

"Oh, gods," Jack gasped. "I've created a monster."

"Yup."

"You really got off on that, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"You're such a sexy little bastard, aren't you?"

"Yup. I sure am. All your fault, too. I didn't used to be this naughty, you know."

"Since it's my fault, I have to take care of you, don't I?"

"Yup!"

"You little imp," Jack said, holding him tightly and kissing him long and deeply. "You look tired," Jack said, stroking his head. "You've had such a day."

"Yup, I have. And such a night. Jack?"

"Yeah, sweethearts?"

"My life is going to be really different, now."

"Yeah, but that's not necessarily a bad thing, is it?"

"No, s'pose not. Still, it'll take some getting used to. I have you to help me adjust."

It wasn't a question, but more a point of fact.

"Always," Jack answered, settling Doc's head on his chest. "Do you remember what you said about purring?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I've got a lot to purr about."

Jack stroked behind his ear until he heard it. He kissed the top of Doc's head. "I'll make sure it stays that way," he said. "Let's get some shut-eye. You've got to spend the day with Donna tomorrow, you know. We have a wedding to plan."

No answer came, though. Doc was already asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack woke just a few hours later. Not needing much sleep sometimes had its advantages, and normally he would have gotten up and found something to do. But since Doc had returned in such bad shape Jack had foregone this habit. His mate seemed well enough now, but still Jack felt reluctant to rise. He looked at his lover lying next to him, his lashes laying on freckled cheeks, his hair a beautiful disaster. Doc opened his eyes.

"You're awake," Jack said.

"Yeah. Guess I'm really better now. I don't need sleep so much."

"You hungry?"

"Not really. I had lots of nibbles."

"It's going to be a while before anyone else is up and about."

Doc turned on his side and looked at Jack. "I had fun last night," he said, a small smile playing around his mouth.

"Kink is fun," Jack agreed. "But how about some good old fashioned romance?"

"Romance?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Be right back." He went to the kitchen and found there was still champagne. He collected it and grabbed a couple of glasses. He returned to their bedroom and sat on the bed. He poured their drinks and handed a glass to Doc. "Here's to you, beautiful," he said and raised his glass.

"To us," Doc replied.

They drained their glasses. Jack put them on the bedside table and pulled Doc close. He kissed him tenderly. "I'm so happy you're better," he said. "I always knew you would be."

Doc ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Faith and hope," he said. "Those are very powerful things, you know. They can affect any outcome. They affected my outcome."

"Meaning?"

"Honestly, Jack! You've had psychic training."

"Are…are you saying my believing and hoping helped heal you?"

"Well, I wasn't in much shape to hope and believe on my own behalf, you know. And not just yours, everyone's. You, your team, Rhys, the Doctor, Donna. I couldn't tell at the time but now I'm healed I can. All of you, I have your psychic signatures inside me now. S'pose it's because I'm a Time Lord I can sense these things. Wish humans could. I think you lot would quite like it. Very positive, very powerful things, love and hope and faith."

"Maybe we can't sense them like you can, but some of us certainly understand their value."

"And you, Jack Harkness," Doc said, giving him a warm smile. "You are certainly among that blessed crowd. Humans. You really are amazing, you know. Such strong wills." He grew silent, contemplative. "I was terrified. I remember that. I was so, so scared. And then you came, and I knew I didn't have to be afraid anymore. It was horrible, not being able to get to my memories. And you helped me. You and our friends. You didn't give up on me. It can't have been easy."

"Sweethearts, you weren't any trouble, really," Jack said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"Now, that," Doc said, chuckling. "That I have trouble believing. My being broken disrupted everything. But you made do, didn't you? You and our friends."

"We kind of felt you were worth it," Jack said. "What were we going to do, fob you off on UNIT? I don't think so."

Half-hum-half-laughter. It was a sound the Doctor sometimes graced his friends with, one Jack loved, one he had missed terribly. "You could have put me up for adoption at the local animal shelter," he said.

"Yeah. I could have put a little sign on your kennel. 'My name is Doc. Please give me a forever home. Very affectionate but likes to make a mess. Great with alien invasions.' People would have lined up for you. And you are awfully cute. Some rich lady could have taken you home, put you on a satin cushion. Had her servants take you for walkies."

"I would have just run away and come back to you, like Lassie."

"Guess it's a good thing you're house-trained, then."

"Yeah," he said. "Mind, I like a good scratch and a biscuit or two from time to time."

Jack pulled him close. "And a little petting," Jack added. "Not that I mind. And I do love it when you purr. And I like to make you purr. In fact, there's lots of things I like making you do," Jack said. He brushed Doc's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Doc gazed into his eyes. "Oh, the way you look at me sometimes, Jack Harkness. How I resisted you all those years I'll never fathom." He drew closer and offered Jack his mouth.

This wasn't like their previous session. It was gentle touches, soft kisses, hands flitting lightly over each other's skin. Jack came to understand that Doc's desire for a little rough love-making was his way of purging himself of his broken state. He hadn't wanted to be coddled, treated like he might break. Now he was hungry for tender touches, for gentle words spoken in hushed tones, for long silences between heartfelt kisses.

Jack eased him onto his back and kissed his way down, took his lover into his mouth, making love with lips and tongue, stroking his sides, his thighs and his belly tenderly, speaking in the wordless language of lovers. Long fingers threaded through his hair. The sound of soft moans and heavy breathing filled his ears, the honey and sage flavor of his lover filled his mouth. He came with a low, soft moan, eyes closed with bliss.

Doc gently pushed him away and guided him onto his back, then sat up and straddled his hips. He guided Jack's cock inside with a long, soft sigh and began rocking slowly. Their eyes locked.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," Jack said. "Sometimes I can't believe you're finally mine. I feel like I'm going to wake up any second and you'll be gone."

Doc shook his head 'no'. "You're stuck with me," he said. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jack ran his hands up Doc's thighs, took his cock, pumped it slowly with one hand, caressing his belly with the other.

He watched Doc rocking on him, saw him throw his head back with a soft, tremulous moan. He came, splashing Jack's belly, continued rocking, now more fervently. Jack saw fire in his eyes as his passion rose yet again. His mate began to babble in Gallifreyan, his thighs trembling.

Jack rolled, easing Doc onto his back, moving in and out lazily, kissing his lover's throat. He felt Doc's hands drifting up and down his back. When Doc came yet again, Jack watched, enraptured by the bliss on that beautiful face. He wished to never see him look any other way. When he came it washed through him, more like a gentle tide than the stormier orgasms he had had earlier, but every bit as satisfying physically, even more satisfying emotionally.

In the afterglow they held each other tenderly and spoke in whispers so soft, which suited them just fine since only they needed to hear their words. It was such a sharp contrast to their previous session that it seemed all the more tender to Jack.

"You keep me on my toes," Jack murmured into his mate's ear. "Always a surprise. Always something new. I can never get enough of you."

"Well," Doc said, giving a gentle smile. "You do inspire me."

"I hope I can make you happy," Jack said. "You've had your wings clipped. You're so used to flying free. I hope you won't be miserable."

"I'll probably have days when I am," Doc confessed. "But I'll just have to learn patience." He gave his little hum-laugh. "That'll make a change, yeah?"

"Well, if your feet get too itchy…nah, never mind. I don't think you'll go for it."

"Jack Harkness, you should know better than to make presumptions about me at this point!" Doc rose up on one elbow. "Now tell me what you were going to say."

"Well, you could…" Jack took a deep breath and hoped he wasn't yelled at. "Fixmyvortexmanipulator." He closed his eyes tightly, waiting to be blessed out.

"I could do what? Jack! I didn't understand a word you said."

"You could, well, fix my vortex manipulator? Don't yell at me!"

"You know…I could do that," Doc said. "Yes, yes! Not earthbound! Mind, I wouldn't want to use it too often, those things are not all that reliable, but yes! I _will _fix your vortex manipulator. Moreover, we'll _use _your vortex manipulator!"

"Really?" Jack's voice sounded like an excited little boy in his own ears. "You mean it?"

"Oh yes!" Doc said. He took Jack's face in his hands and kissed him hard. "Jack Harkness, you are brilliant! And I'm so thick sometimes. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Thinking about our wedding, maybe?"

He snuggled into Jack. "Yup," he said. "I was, in fact. We are _not_ going to have a double wedding with Martha and Ianto. They deserve their special day. And so do we."

"Guess we better get up and have a bath," Jack said. "Donna will be here soon, and I know you want to spend the day with her."

"Yeah, I do," he said, smiling. "So good to have her back in my life. What are you going to do today?"

"Thought I might spend a little time with the Doctor. Get to know him a little better. I sort of got off to a rough start with him."

"Did you?" Doc looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah. I sort of…punched him."

"You punched him?"

"Long story. Let's get in the tub and I'll tell you all about it," Jack said. "And I decided on a name for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Why dress it up? You want a name that means ten. So why not Ten? You can be my Tenny."

"I like Ten. Ten Harkness. Doctor John Ten Harkness."

"My perfect Ten."

"Good," he smiled, taking Jack's hand as they went to the tub. "I like it. But you'll still call me Doc, right?"

"Doc, Tenny, sweethearts, baby…it all means the same thing to me," Jack said and pulled him into a kiss.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ianto had decided he'd best go with Donna and Doc. He did have a good eye where suits were concerned, and Donna had insisted that a new suit should be bought for Doc's wedding.

The Doctor had joined Jack for the day. He had sent Amy and Rory off to explore Cardiff. After rifling through alien tech for a while the Doctor had tossed a broken item onto a table with others that he planned to tell Doc to cannibalize for parts. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at Jack for a long moment.

"What?" Jack said. "Something tells me you have something to talk about."

"I do," the Doctor said. "And I wanted to tell you first. Doc will never regenerate. Time Lords can sense these things. He's different. I'm not saying he isn't still a Time Lord, he is, without question. But he's different. Not more than a Time Lord, not less, either. Just different. Like a new species. And his Artron signature is off the charts."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jack said, his heart in his throat.

"He's fine, better than fine," the Doctor assured. "But since he healed, I think you should know…it was the TARDIS. Through Rose, she brought you back. And now, he…well, Jack, he's like you. The TARDIS remembered how you were made immortal and she recreated the process with him, so that you and he would truly be mated equally."

"What?"

"He's a fixed point, now. Immortal. Like you. You are the only two in all of space and time. You aren't alone anymore, Jack Harkness. And you never will be again."

"You're kidding me," Jack said. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm pretty sure he's sussing it out for himself. Immortal or not, he's still a Time Lord. Probably better that way, that he figures it out for himself."

"I don't know if this is good news or bad news," Jack said. He felt numb from head to foot.

"It's neither," the Doctor said. "It's just news. He's going to have so much to adjust to. This is just another adjustment. If it's bad news for anyone, it's me. I feel it every time you die. I'll probably feel it ten times over with him."

"Oh, that can't be good for you. I hope you can adjust. And I hope he doesn't take it badly," Jack worried.

"You've been through it, so if he does take it badly, you can help. He's a new creature, Jack. He's going to need you more than ever now."

"Does he…does he feel wrong? Like me? Even to himself?"

"Oh, Jack, those were such an unfortunate choice of words. It's just a reaction. Takes getting used to, that's all." The Doctor placed a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. "With you, it was hard because no being had ever been a fixed point, an event, before you. We learned to deal with it. He'll have to learn to deal with himself, now. With you at his side it shouldn't be nearly as hard as it was for you alone."

"Is he different in any other way?"

"You're in a better position to tell than I am," the Doctor said. He grinned. "No pun intended."

"I guess it's going to take time to tell."

"That's something the pair of you have a surplus of. So, when do I show up for the wedding? I'm horrible with weddings, but I can hardly miss my brother's, can I?"

"Um, you'll have to ask him. He's spending the day with Donna making plans. You change tracks as quickly as you ever did, don't you?"

"Some things never really change, Jack." The Doctor looked at him again.

"Got another little bomb to drop?" Jack asked.

"He's still _him, _you know. Still the same memories."

"Which means he still hurts, right?"

"Which means he still hurts. He still remembers everything he lost. Still feels guilty for the same things. Still needs you. I remember all too well, Jack. I nearly lost my mind. Or we. We nearly lost our mind. But then you took us in. We found out that you could anchor us. Give us—him, something to hold on to." The Doctor nudged Jack with an elbow. "All that denial fell away, then. We—_he_ finally had to be truthful about it. He loved you. He couldn't lie to himself anymore."

"So he's still going to need me when he feels down," Jack said. "He gets, well, fragile, sometimes. I can do that for him. I would do anything for him."

"Why do you think I dropped him off at Hull Flat, Jack?" the Doctor gave Jack a sad smile. "I wouldn't have left him with you otherwise. He's a powerful being, but he has his weaknesses. You can be strong for him when he needs it. You have so far. And you're bond-mated."

"Yeah," Jack said, smiling. "We are."

The sound of the cog turning alerted them that Doc, Donna and Ianto had returned. Jack looked at his wristcomp. "Just in time for lunch," he said.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ianto plunked down a stack of pizza boxes and everyone gravitated to the conference table where they usually ate. Jack pulled out a chair for Doc as he was accustomed to doing. He couldn't help noticing that Doc, well, sort of _hovered _before sitting. Donna reached up, put a hand on his shoulder and pulled down so that Doc wound up sitting down rather hard. He grimaced and Donna laughed. He glared at her. "Would you please stop doing that?" he groused.

"No way," she said. "Makes me laugh every time! I knew you'd have a hard time sitting today! I told ya!"

Jack covered his mouth to hide his grin. Donna turned to him. "Care to give Shaun a few tips, Elroy Jetson?" she said.

"Trade secret," Jack grinned. "So how did the shopping go?" Best to change subjects, going by the look Doc had on his face.

"Oh, you are going to love the suit!" Donna said, her eyes shining. "He wants to go ahead and tie the knot in a couple of weeks. Hopefully he'll have recovered from last night by then."

"Donna!" Doc said, giving her a death glare.

"Better get used to it," she retorted. "Everyone who gets married takes a lot of ribbing, Time Boy."

"So do I get to see the suit?" Jack said, taking a slice of pizza.

"No," Donna said. "It's supposed to take you by surprise. But it is a nice suit. I promise, you'll love it."

"Gallifreyan vows?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Doc said around a mouthful of pizza. "I'm writing our own vows. Gallifreyan vows are nice, but no. Ours need to be different. Because…well, I'm different."

'He's figuring it out,' Jack thought. 'Maybe he hasn't got it all figured out yet, but he will.' He hoped that when Doc did figure out he was now immortal it wouldn't prove to be too much for him. But all he said was "Yes, you are different, sweethearts. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Doc turned to Jack and took his hand. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can the Doctor perform the wedding for us? Please?" His eyes had gone wide in full puppy-dog mode and once again, Jack could see a glimpse of Little Boy Doc in his face.

Even if Jack had thought it wasn't a brilliant idea—and he did think it was brilliant—he couldn't have said no. When his mate looked at him like that there was nothing Jack would refuse him. "Sweethearts, I think it's a wonderful idea," he said.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor said. "Never performed a wedding before. And it's my little brother's wedding. Even better."

"Sara Jane called earlier," Jack said. "She wants to host the wedding in her garden. I think we should take her up on it if it's okay with you."

Doc's eyes sparkled at the suggestion. "My Sara Jane," he said fondly. "Should have known she'd offer."

"Just curious," Jack said. "Why do you want to go ahead and have the wedding so soon? I thought you'd want to plan it for months."

"Thought it would be better to go ahead with it," Doc replied. "Martha and Ianto's wedding isn't that far off. We can't have everyone swanning off on a honeymoon at once, can we? Besides, we're already bonded. Ours is a formality. Not that I'm not very happy about it, mind, I think it's lovely and it's going to be wonderful, and I really do want it. But Martha is going to be a bride and they've planned it for months, so I wanted to go ahead with ours."

"Liar," Donna said. "You are a big, fat lair. Well, a big, skinny liar. But a liar."

Doc blushed deeply. "Oh, all right," he said. He looked at Jack and smiled. "It's because I just can't wait."

"Tell you the truth," Jack said, "neither can I."

After lunch, Doc and Donna went to the little home Jack had built with the Doctor in tow. Rory and Amy came later and joined them along with Donna's family, Sara Jane and Micky. Jack took the time to catch up on paperwork. Before knocking off, he invited the rest of the team over since Doc had already called Rhys to join their friends.

When Jack walked in there was a little surprise: Doc held cradled in his arms a baby. He was smiling and bouncing it gently in his arms. Jack walked over to have a closer look. He didn't have to ask whose baby it was: the little thing had a head full of ginger curls. "Look, Jack," Doc said, his eyes bright. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah," Jack said. He couldn't take his eyes off his mate. He looked so sweet with that little one in his arms, smiling warmly. "Beautiful." He didn't clarify which he was talking about: Doc or the baby. The word described both so well. "What's her name?"

Doc's eyes met his, shining even brighter. "Rose," he said softy. "Her name is Rose."

"It's perfect," Jack said. "That's a wonderful choice."

"Yeah," Donna said. "Shaun and I thought so. It was that or Sigma Ood."

They had take-out Chinese for dinner. After their meal, Donna put little Rose in her carrier for a nap instead of sending her back to the suite to be with her nanny. She sat beside Doc while Jack sat on the other side of him, listening to their friends chatting. Wilf was telling Rory and Amy a funny story about when Donna was little. Sylvia was sharing a recipe with Gwen and Rhys. The Doctor was explaining something that sounded rather complicated to Martha and Ianto about Gallifreyan family lines. Jack glanced at Doc and found he was resting his head on Donna's shoulder, eyes half-shut, while holding Jack's hand.

Donna raised a finger to her lips and shushed everyone. "Hold on," she said softly. "Is that..? Is he purring?"

"Yes," Doc said. "He is. Now shut up and be still. You're comfy."

"You purr," she said.

"_We_ purr, Donna. _We_ purr. The Doctor does it too."

"You purr?" Amy said, looking at the Doctor. "You never purr for us!"

"Oh," the Doctor said. "You had to tell them, didn't you?"

"That's what little brothers do," Doc said. "We make our older brothers uncomfortable. Deal with it. I'm not hiding my purring anymore, my friends like it. And anyway, I like doing it. So there." He looked at Donna. "Don't you dare laugh."

Donna just smiled gently. "I wasn't going to, Space Man," she said softly. "You just put your head back where it was and go right ahead. Purr all you like. I think it sounds lovely."

He laid his head back on her shoulder and gave Jack's hand a squeeze. And, eyes once more half-closed, purred. Quite loudly, in fact, with a little smile on his lips. Jack had to grin.

"That's right, you go right ahead," Donna said softly, caressing his cheek. "It really does sound lovely. Know why? Because it sounds like you're happy, that's why."

Wilf and Sylvia smiled at Donna. "Oh," Wilf said. "It's so good to see you two together again. My granddaughter and her alien friend. It's like a family reunion."

"No, Dad," Sylvia added. "It's not like a family reunion. It is a family reunion."

Jack looked around at the people that filled his home, the home he had built for him and his mate. The idea that so many would share in their happiness had never crossed his mind. He leaned over and kissed his mate on the cheek. Doc purred a little louder.

"You're all welcome here any time," he said. "You're family now."


	17. Chapter 17

He had sussed it out: he was immortal. Jack had thought he would take it badly. He could not have been more wrong. Not that he didn't have some problems with it.

They were cuddling on the sofa when Doc brought it up. "I'm a fixed point now," he had said almost casually, but his eyes looked at Jack with a question: does it upset you?

"Yeah," Jack said. "The Doctor told me. He said we should let you figure it out for yourself."

"I won't regenerate."

Jack ran his hand up and down Doc's upper arm in a comforting manner, smiling gently. "I know."

"I stay the same. Will it bother you? That it's always going to be this body? This face? This personality?"

"Actually I'm very pleased you're going to stay you."

"You won't get bored?"

"Now you're being silly," Jack said, giving him a cuddle.

Sometimes, Jack had discovered, he felt unsure of himself, even knowing they were bond-mates. It wasn't that he doubted Jack. It was himself, his desirability that he questioned. Silly little alien git just didn't understand that Jack thought he was the sweetest thing since bees first made honey. He looked at male and female models, at movie stars, and (for heaven's sake!) a lot of ordinary people, compared himself and found himself wanting in sex appeal. Probably just an overload of earth popular culture. That Jack could understand.

It was when Doc compared himself to Jack that really pissed Jack off. Jack wasn't an idiot and he wasn't blind to his own charms, but it made him furious that Doc would do that.

"Stop worrying," Jack said. "I love the way this you looks. Don't you remember me asking you to take care of yourself because I love this you?"

"You don't think I'm too—"

This again. "No, you aren't too skinny. No, your arms and legs are not spindly. Yes, I love your neck. Yes, I love your freckles. I adore every inch of you, you goofy creature! And sweethearts…I could eat ice cream off that ass."

"But—"

"But nothing! Now stop that this minute! Don't you get it? I really do think you're beautiful. Maybe it's been too long since we linked telepathically. Do you want to have a peek inside my mind, sweethearts? You can if you really need to."

He shrugged. "S'pose not." He looked at Jack, eyes large and soft and oh so heart-melting. "You could eat ice cream off my bum?"

"By the gallon," Jack said. "You have the cutest, sweetest, prettiest little bum. Or haven't you noticed how much attention I give to it?"

He grinned, and how he could manage to look so shy after everything they had done together was a mystery to Jack, but by the gods, it made him look fucksome. "Yeah, I guess you do like my bum," he said.

"Damn right I do," Jack said. "I like to pat it and pinch it and kiss it and lick it and spank it and fuck it and tongue it. I adore your ass. It's a perfect little ass and if you keep disrespecting it you're going to get it spanked. Again."

He snuggled into Jack. "I guess you really do like this me," he said.

"Sweethearts, to me you're perfect. Next time we make love I'm going to go over your entire body, point by point, and explain to you why I love it. From your nose to your cute little toes."

"You think my _toes_ are cute?"

"Baby, there is nothing about you that isn't cute. Stop picking on yourself, and stop asking me if your arms and legs are spindly. They aren't. They're slender and graceful and lovely. You aren't too skinny except when you don't eat right. I think you look like a colt, or a deer. I think you're beautiful like that and I wouldn't change anything about you. Not a freckle, not a hair, nothing."

He gave his little humming laugh. "That's how I feel about you."

"I was genetically engineered to look like this, baby. You? The universe just decided to make a Time Lord angel and give you to me. Let men and women, and variations thereof the universe over look on and weep. You are mine, all mine."

There was a bit of silence and they went back to watching their movie. Seemingly this was enough, at least for now. Not that Jack ever got tired of telling Doc how beautiful he was to him. He just didn't want him to get it rooted in his head that he was unattractive. So it was nice when the prodding stopped and they could go back to…

"Jack?"

"Doc, you seriously aren't going to go on about it after what I just said, are you?"

"No. I just wondered if you ever think about the way _I_ see _you."_

"I'm assuming you find me attractive, sweethearts. I certainly get that impression."

"Not how you look. How I _see _you. Can I show you?"

"If it makes you happy, sure," Jack said and shrugged.

Doc placed his fingers on Jack's temples. He felt Doc slip into his mind and the image of a mirror manifested itself in his consciousness. At first, he saw his physical self, but that image faded. Instead of an image, what reflected out of the mirror were concepts: strength, warmth, loyalty and a heart—such an enormous heart— as strong as stone and wide as a sea, one made to be filled with people Jack cared for, one made to give love. There was some hardness around the edges, sure, but nonetheless, Jack grasped what Doc saw in his heart. And it was unspeakably beautiful. He was seeing his soul as Doc perceived it, and it was deep and endless. As beautiful as the ever-expanding universe: a thing as old as time and yet forever unfinished and new.

Doc pulled away then, smiling gently.

Wordlessly Jack pulled him close, his hand pressing Doc's head to his chest. "I didn't think you could be more beautiful," Jack whispered into his hair. "Guess I was wrong." He kissed the top of Doc's head. "As gorgeous as you are it doesn't hold a candle to what's in your heart. Not the way you see everything. I just thought I knew how much I want to marry you," he added, his voice grown suddenly thick. "Now I can hardly wait. But just so you know, sweethearts, there's no ceremony in the universe that can tell you how precious you are to me."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Bannerman Road was lined with vehicles from Gwen and Rhys's practical compact to Donna and family's stretch limo. Sara Jane Smith had decorated her garden with impeccable taste, just the right flowers in the right mix of variety and color.

Inside the house, Jack had to keep reminding himself not to wipe his sweaty palms on his trousers. He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and satin vest of deep blue that Ianto and Martha insisted he buy since it set off his eyes beautifully. It may not have been the first time he married, but this! While it was true he had loved Maria, this was different. This was something far beyond his fondest dream. He was about to marry his Time Lord, the one he had waited on for over a hundred years. What could possibly compare to a wait of over a century?

Ianto, Gwen and Rhys kept him company, trying to soothe his nerves, but Jack was still tight as a bowstring. He looked in the mirror for the millionth time. "Let it be perfect," he muttered. "Please let it be perfect!"

"For goodness sake," Gwen said. "Everything _is_ perfect, Jack! At least you don't have a Nostrovite egg in one of you like I did!"

"Fair point, but not helpful," Jack said. "Oh, gods, if I could die of a heart attack I probably would."

"Everyone feels like that when they marry," Rhys said. "Trust me on this."

"You'll be fine," Ianto added.

"You can talk!" Jack said. He grinned at Ianto. "I've watched you and Martha making plans, don't tell me you aren't sweating bullets about your own wedding."

"I'll give you that," Ianto said. "I am sweating bullets. But that just shows it's normal. You're getting married, you're supposed to sweat bullets."

"Then apparently I'm doing a good job of being a groom, because I _am _sweating bullets."

Rhys patted his back. "Deep breaths," he advised.

The strains of Pachelbel filled the air. "Oh, fuck," Jack whimpered.

"Come on then," Gwen said, taking his arm. "Let's get you out there before you faint like a little girl."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Please-please-please-please-please let it be perfect!" Doc's hands itched to rake through his hair.

"It will be," Sara Jane said, rubbing Doc's back. "You look splendid. You're going to steal his heart all over again. Just you wait and see."

"But I've always been rubbish at weddings! Especially my own." He gave a soft groan.

"It will be fine, really! At least you don't have the Trickster as a guest like I did."

Doc's eyes went wide. "What if something like that happens?"

"I don't think it will. And even if it did, are you forgetting we're here with you? And you're forgetting whom you're marrying. Do you really think the Captain would let anything like that happen?"

Donna stepped forward and took his hand between both of hers. "That would be one monumentally _stupid_ alien that tried anything on the day he's marrying his Space Man, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, I s'pose so," He straightened his tie for the thousandth time. He still looked worried, though.

"You're being stupid. Today is supposed to a day when you're happy," Donna said. "Stop worrying or I'll give you something to worry about."

"I'm trying, Donna, I'm trying!"

"You look gorgeous," Martha told him. "And of course, so does Jack. If it makes you feel any better he's as nervous as you are. And you're both doing just fine! It's normal to be nervous about your wedding. Mine is still a ways off and I'm nervous about it."

They heard music coming from the garden: Pachelbel's Canon in D minor.

"The music I chose is rubbish, isn't it?" Doc said. Donna noticed him bouncing nervously in his ever-present converse. Couldn't be parted from them even for his wedding, the goofy alien git! "It is. It's rubbish."

"No. It's _not!" _Donna asserted. "It's _lovely,_ you look _nice,_ and you're going down to the garden if I have to _drag_ you!"

Sara Jane took his other hand and gently patted it, then carefully hugged him so as not to rumple him. "Come on," she said gently. He looked into her eyes and saw the joy she felt for him there. It seemed to calm him. He followed them downstairs.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

From either side of the garden they walked towards each other, meeting in front of the Doctor. Ianto stood at Jack's side and Donna by the Doctor. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw his love dressed in a suit of dove gray with black trim, a black vest and tie and…converse? Black converse? Of course. And somehow Jack wouldn't have had him wear anything else. The jacket was velvet, the trousers wool. His shirt was a soft pearl gray. There was a blood red carnation in his lapel matching the one in Jack's lapel.

In all his long life, Jack felt he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Their eyes locked and suddenly they both stopped worrying. Jack looked so dapper in his black suit and blue vest; his eyes had never looked so blue, nor so full of love. Doc felt he could dive in those cool blue eyes and never come out. He could practically see Jack's adoration coming off him in waves.

The Doctor stepped forward. The only sound in the garden was the singing of a robin. He looked from Jack to Doc, his own eyes sparkling.

"Today is a Day of Days!" he said. "Today we acknowledge the ceremony celebrating the joining of these two souls." He took a strip of white cloth from his pocket and took one of Jack's hands and one of Docs, joining them and wrapping the cloth around them.

He began to speak, addressing the couple.

"These are the hands of your best friend, full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever.

"These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other.

"These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy.

"These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. And lastly, these are the hands that across the ages will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.

"Look at one another and remember this moment in time.

"Before this moment you have been many things to one another – acquaintance, friend, companion, lover, dancing partner, even teacher, for you have learned much from one another over the years.

"Shortly you shall say a few words that will take you across a threshold of life, and things between you will never quite be the same. For after today you shall say to the universe, this is my husband. This is my mate. This is the other half of my soul."

He picked up a candle and placed in their free hands a lit taper. Each man used his taper to light the single candle in the Doctor's hands, and, as one, spoke their vows.

"_Two flames side by side,_

_Two flames blend into one,_

_Burning all the brighter._

_Two flames moving always towards the light of love._

_Two flames burning as one forever,_

_For all time,_

_Inextinguishable."_

Ianto and Donna unbound their hands and gave each man a ring. They slipped the rings onto each others fingers.

"These two" the Doctor said, "I now proclaim one, in light or in darkness, for all time."

Jack took his husband into his arms and kissed him. The garden was suddenly filled with cheers and laughter. Jack wrapped his arms around Doc and spun him around.

The Doctor raised the candle above his head and shouted, "Let there be feasting! Let there be dancing! Let there be great joy! Today is a Day of Days!"

And with that, the ceremony was done. At last, they were wed.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The afternoon sun filled Sara Jane's garden with golden light. There had been dancing and feasting and laughter. Wine flowed like a river. The newlyweds had changed, Doc into his beloved brown pinstripes with his long coat and Jack into his normal trousers, braces and greatcoat. They had thrown a bouquet; the crowd had parted as it descended to allow Martha to catch it.

The couple stood in the garden, bags packed and slung over shoulders in anticipation of a whirlwind honeymoon to Italy, France and Spain. Confetti drifted down as Doc placed his hand on Jack's vortex manipulator and Jack pressed a button. They vanished to the sound of cheers.

Their honeymoon away was enjoyable, but in the end, they decided to return home secretly and hole up unbeknownst to everyone in the home that Jack had built.

When they materialized there the first thing Jack did was drop their bags and pick up his husband and carry him to their bed.

"Why do I get the feeling this is when our real honeymoon begins?" Doc asked.

"I guess because as nice as those other places are, there's nowhere I'd rather be than here, alone with my beautiful husband, in our home. It's the only place in the universe built with just we two in mind, after all."

Doc just looked at Jack then, eyes full of emotion, a small smile on his lips. "Come here and let me show you how that makes me feel," he said.

Jack slipped his braces down and kicked off his boots, climbing onto the bed. Doc was busily divesting himself of converse when Jack grabbed him, wrestling him onto his back. "Let me," he said. He took one of Doc's feet in his lap and untied a shoe. "I love it when you let me help you," he said. "It reminds me of when you needed me to do so much for you. I loved taking care of you then. I love doing it now." He slipped off shoe and sock, then did the same for the other foot.

Doc sat up, looking at Jack expectantly. Jack smiled. His husband was waiting for Jack to finish undressing him. He obliged.

When they were both naked, Doc climbed onto Jack's lap, wrapping his long legs around his husband's waist as they sat upright on the bed, face to face in each other's arms. "Jack mine," he grinned, patting Jack's chest.

"Yes, I am, sweethearts. Always. And you're mine."

"I am," Doc said. He brushed his lips teasingly across Jack's. "Oh," he said softly. "Little Captain is certainly standing at attention. Awaiting orders, Captain, sir."

Jack ran his hands up and down Doc's back tenderly. "I want to be inside you," he said, his voice husky with want.

Doc lifted himself enough to guide his husband inside his body, lowering himself with a low moan. "I want to join. Not just our bodies. I want to join our minds while we're making love."

"Anything you want, sweethearts."

Doc rocked and swayed in Jack's arms, building their passion. Jack felt rock-hard inside him. They moaned, their arousal climbing ever higher. As they neared completion, Doc took one of Jack's hands and placed it at his temple, placing one of his own hands on Jack's temple. They held each other close with their free arms, and their minds met and blended as surely as their bodies. They continued to sway and rock. Inside their minds, a spark, hot and blinding, bound them together. It grew as they neared their climax.

It was a new experience for the both of them as they hadn't tried this before now, and it pulled them away from the physical world until they both felt as though they were floating, bodiless, yet joined. Their apex hit them in wave after wave or unspeakable pleasure. Their joined consciousness spread and spread until it slithered across time and space itself, integrating itself with the fabric of the universe. Across creation, temporally sensitive beings felt the universe convulse beautifully, then settle. Something new had been born.

"Oh, Gods," Jack gasped. "Was that what I think it was?"

Doc clung to him weakly. They both collapsed in a tangle of bodies. "Yes," Doc said. "Fuh-fixed point. An event. Our love is now a part of the universe. Across all possible timelines and dimensions. A part of everything. And everything a part of us."

"If I were the type, I'd say I just heard god singing," Jack said, laughing.

"I think we did hear him," Doc said.

Jack looked at his husband curiously.

"Well, earth people say that god is love," he shrugged. "And if that wasn't love I don't know what is."

"I can't argue with that," Jack said, gathering his lover to him and peppering his face with kisses.

"It gets better," Doc said, taking Jack's face between his hands. "Open your mind. Can you feel it?"

Jack did as he was asked. And there it was: an awareness in is mind that hadn't been there before. It was the TARDIS scion, reaching out with her newborn consciousness, awake and aware, seeking out the beings she was now integrated with.

"I'll be damned!" he said and laughed. He rolled on top of Doc, holding him firmly. "It just keeps getting better and better."

"Oh!" Doc grinned widely. "Again, Captain?"

"I'm afraid so, sweethearts. Love the baby."

"Ooooh!"

"Love the baby."

"Aaah!"

"Love the baby."

"Uuunh!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Eventually they came out and rejoined their friends in the Hub, but they kept the time they had spent secretly in their home to themselves. That would remain their little secret, that blessed span of days and nights when no one and nothing existed but the pair of them together.

Ianto and Martha married. Gwen and Rhys brought a new little life into the world. Donna and Shaun produced a son.

Days, weeks, months and years lined up one after the other. They continued to build their lives as one, making the earth safe, learning and exploring each other and the way they moved together in the grand scheme of things. Torchwood kept them busy. And at the end of every day, they returned to their home and shut themselves away to everything but the love they shared. Wasn't that what a home was for?

There they stayed, ensconced in their little bubble of happiness which had been carved out of stone by a squareness gun wielded by one besotted immortal from the future in hope and in faith, inspired by the love between himself and his pair-bond-mate, a time-traveling alien born on a world of deep red grass under a burnt orange sky.

It wasn't always easy; like any couple they had their ups and downs, but the love they shared was always worth any effort. Time passed, as it must, even for immortals. The little scion grew and grew. Their friends aged, and as they must, one by one passed on.

The day finally came when their TARDIS was grown and complete. They took her on her maiden voyage together, priming her for the both of them. She took the shape of a blue police box, knowing this was the form they most loved.

Many adventures together they had, passing through dangers and delights equally. They took Torchwood into a new era eventually. It now not only protected the earth, but acted as a diplomatic mechanism between the earth and other worlds and species. Together they crossed the spans of time and space.

But no matter how often or far they traveled, they always returned here, to a little home under the earth. After all, it was more than just an abode. It was the embodiment of everything they meant to each other. After all, it wasn't really made of stone and wood and fiber.

After all, what the house that Jack built was truly made of was faith, hope and love.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my story. I'll be filling in many missing scenes over time, so even though the story has ended, the song will go on.<strong>

**I didn't write the ceremony or vows completely but did a lot of research and cherry picked the best bits.** **I wanted their wedding to be perfect, to feel real. I hope you all approve.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who put my stuff on their favorites and alerts, and especially thank those who went to the trouble to actually review. Reviews mean so much to a writer, they are the right and polite thing to do and I truly appreciate each and every one.  
><strong>


End file.
